Power Rangers Greek Heroes
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Thousands of years ago the Greek gods died. However they've been reincarnated as mortals. Now ordinary teens must master new powers, fight titans, become a ranger, and deal with highschool drama. SYOR (Submit your own ranger).
1. Prolouge

Chiron woke with a gasp. He was an immortal centaur. He didn't need to sleep, this was the first sign something was off. The second sign was the fact he wasn't a centaur. Instead he was in the body of a thirty something man with glasses, shoulder length brown hair, muscles, tan skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a golden button down shirt with a traditional gray vest. He wore dress slacks to go with the look.

He had no memory of putting this on. "Well this day just got stranger."

Chiron tried to think of his last memory. It troubled to realize he couldn't remember. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a large temple. Thirteen pillars surrounded him. Each pillar had a different Greek god standing in front of them.

A loud thundering noise was heard followed by the soft scent of Jasmine. Chiron knew this smell anywhere.

"Mother Rhea." He said relieved.

He turned to see the Titaness Rhea, mother of the Olympians, standing there in all of her beauty. She was thirty feet tall, wearing beautiful golden robes with lion pelts draped over her shoulders.

"Rhea where am I?" Chiron asked.

"I don't have time to talk. Quick you must take these before he finds me."

"Before who finds you? And what do you want me to take?" Chiron asked.

Rhea waved her hands and seven gemstones appeared one white, one blue, one red, one orange, one pink, one brown, and one cyan. Chiron gasped when he realized what he was looking at.

"These are the gems of the gods." Chiron said amazed. "Why do you have them? They belong to the Olympians."

Rhea sighed. "Chiron you've been asleep a long time. The Gods….they've died."

Chiron gasped. "What? When how? When did I fall asleep?"

Rhea sighed. "I cannot answer it's only a matter of time before he finds me."

Rhea's form began to flicker. She hissed in pain. "The gods are immortal, so although their physical bodies are no longer with us their soul still lives. The gods have been reborn into teenagers. Teenagers who have no idea what they are. Find them and stop what's coming."

"What's coming?" Chiron asked.

Just as Rhea was about to answer she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **There's the prologue. I hope you enjoy. If you don't know anything about Greek mythology don't sweat it, you can PM and I can talk to about what kind of character you want to form based on what god you want to pick, or you can research it. I usually use are Godchecker. You can submit two characters one male and one female. They can't be related unless it's Apollo or Artemis who must be twins.**

Males

White Ranger (Zeus)

Blue Ranger (Poseidon)

Red Ranger (Ares)

Brown Ranger (Hephaestus)

Purple Ranger (Dionysus)

Golden Ranger (Hermes)

Yellow Ranger (Apollo)

Black Ranger (Hades){I have special plans for this character so PM me for a different form}

Girls

Oranger Ranger (Hera)

Pink Ranger (Aphrodite)

Silver Ranger (Athena)

Cyan Ranger (Artemis)

Green Ranger (Demeter)

Crimson Ranger (Hestia)

Here's the form

Name:

Age (14-18):

Grade (9-12):

Ranger Color:

Personality and how it's similar to their god:

Sexuality:

Clothing:

Appearance:

History and how it relates to their god:

Hobbies:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Fears:

Weakness:

How do they react to being a ranger:

A secret they have:

Other:


	2. An Awakening of Sorts

"Zach wake up!" Anna Heralds angrily yelled at her boyfriend.

The two of them currently sat in Zach's car. It was lunch time meaning they could miss thirty minutes of school. Well of course Anna has to make lunch boring. She was running for class president, and she was determined to take down her competition, Willa Martin.

"I can't believe she managed to call a celebrity to sponsor her. It's highschool election!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah but her dad is loaded. Bill Gates looks poor compared to him." Zach chuckled.

Anna pushed a lock of strawberry blond out of her face. She was slender, with emerald green eyes, and wore an orange tank top, a white jacket, and an orange skirt. She looked up at Zach who was counting birds. She snapped her fingers.

"Focus Zachary." She said, snapping her fingers.

Zach turned to look at her. It was a miracle they were together. Zach was carefree, while Anna was the ultimate Type A. Anna had a five-step plan to her life. One of those included Zach becoming president and the two of them getting married. Zach didn't have a choice in the matter.

He had porcelain skin, black hair, and sky blue eyes. He wore the white letterman jacket and khakis.

"You know there is something else we can do besides prep for this election." Zach smiled.

Anna already knew what he was thinking. "No Zach, I'm not ready."

"But you never let me get past first base." Zach complained.

* * *

"Glad to know what really matters to you." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Hottie alert." Aiden's friend said as Nikki Ryder Passer by.

To say Nikki Ryder was beautiful was the understatement of the year. She wore a white lace tank top, high waisted jean shorts, white keds and a pink cardigan. Nikki was 5'2" with a small build. She has dirty blonde hair (almost light brown) and forest green eyes.

Although she was only in the 10th grade she became insanely popular when she started dating around. She was a notorious heartbreaker. That didn't stop every guy (and some girls) for wanting to be with her.

Paul and Aiden stared at her amazed.

"She's amazing," Paul said.

Paul was 5'10", and wwell-builtbody from being an athlete. He's white but not pale. His eyes are green, and his hair was dark brown. He wore brown jeans, black ankle length sneakers, half round-framed glasses, black and gold jersey jacket with navy basketball jersey under

"I'm going to ask her out." Aiden said.

Paul looked at him and laughed. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, Aiden was 6'1" with dark brown hair and silvery blue eyes. He was incredibly muscular and tan with a toned body. He wore a red T-shirt and some jeans. But Nikki was so far out of his lead that he would have an easier time dating Santa Claus.

"I could get with her." Aiden frowned.

"Yeah and I can land a date with Michelle Obama." Paul laughed.

Aiden frowned. He felt his temper flare up. He hated when people doubted him. He got up and stormed away. Paul laughed, he loved when he got Aiden riled up.

"Come on back Aiden I was just joking!"

Aiden ignored him, he had a tendency to shut others out when he was upset. Paul learned to just ignore him, and move on.

"Hey Nikki." Aiden waved.

"Hey Aiden." She said, however she kept walking.

She knew she was driving him insane, that was the whole point of the game. She loved toying with boys emotions. The thought of actually settling down repulsed her. She made her away over to where the unpopular kids sat. Well at least they were unpopular by her standards.

She saw Victor Jones and Sasha Jane Thompson working on a mechanical object. It appeared to be a cup with wings and mechanical claws. Nikki knew that it was impressive. Victor was an mechanical genius and Sasha was an academic goddess.

Sasha had light brown skin tone and she had athletic body tone. She had light brown hair with green eyes. She was beautiful but she does not show it off. She is about 5'6". She wore a silver dress over a white long sleeve shirt and wears white leggings and silver booty boots. She even had a black leather jacket as well and geeky glasses.

Victor had pale skin and brown hair, with blue eyes. Numerous freckles were on his face. He also has a gruff unshaven beard, which was strange since he was only 15. He wore a brown short sleeve shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of tennis shoes.

He perked up as soon as he saw Nikki.

"Hiiiii!" He said in an awkward high pitch voice.

Sasha sighed. It was sad to see the hold Nikki had Victor. It was obvious she was using him.

"Hi Vicky." She said.

Victor hated when people called him him Vicky but he made an exception for Nikki. Nikki smile.

"Do you have my project?" She asked.

Victor looked flustered as he dug in his bag searching for something. He smiled proudly as he held up a small wooden table. He handed it to Nikki and she smiled victoriously.

"Thank you so much Victor. I'm totally going to get an A in Woodshop." NIkki smiled.

"Or you could just do the project yourself." Sasha frowned.

Sasha and Nikki didn't get along so well. Sasha hated how Nikki used others to do stuff for her. She reminded her of her adoptive mother. Sasha hated her adoptive mother.

"Oh Sasha, don't be silly. Besides Vicky doesn't mind doing this for me do you Vicky?" Nikki asked.

"Um, no." Victor said hypnotized by Nikki's eyes.

Sasha sighed. "I'll leave you two to this, I'm going to go."

* * *

"Austin can you help me hang this." Willa asked her twin brother.

Austin was too busy writing a poem about lockers. He and his sister stood in the hallway as Willa hung posers telling posters to vote for her. She even had a celebrity endorsement her father sent her. He rather do that than actually spend time with her. Why some actress would endorse a high school election was beyond Willa, but Willa was happy for the votes. Anna was a fierce competitor and would do anything to win.

"Why do I have to mess up my outfit just because you want to get elected." Austin said.

Unlike his sister Austin was selfish and cocky. He was very vain. It was hard to believe that he and his sister were related at all. Austin took after their father, who was white, he had blond hair and blue eyes and tanned skin. He was muscular and 6'3. Willa was like their mother, who was African American, she had caramel skin, curly black hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She wore a cyan hoodie and a silver skirt.

"Just help me hang this up!" Willa yelled.

Austin rolled his eyes and grabbed the poster and taped it up. While he was tapping Willa saw their teacher Mr. Chiron walking by.

"Hi Mr. Chiron." She waved.

Mr. Chiron groaned and kept walking. He didn't even bother to say hello. Ever since he's been stuck on Earth he's been unhappy and waiting to go back to his centaur home. As he was walking out he dropped a cyan colored coin out of his satchel.

Willa be down and picked up the crystal coin. It was the size of quarter and had a carving of a moon on it.

"What is this?" She asked herself. She turned to face Austin. "Can you finish hanging these up I have to give this back to Mr. Chiron." As she walked out the door she saw a shocking sight. It was Mr. Chiron getting jumped by a monstrous goon. He was seven feet tall and had a mop of curly brown hair.

The strangest thing was that he didn't have two eyes. Instead he had one large eyeball that glowed with a heavenly light. Willa screamed in shock. The monster turned to Willa and howled out the teenage girl.

Willa took a step back as it stared at her angrily. It looked like a bull about to charge. When Willa realized it was going to charge she quickly rolled out the way. She continued screaming hoping someone would hear. Luckily someone did. Zach and Anna were still in Zach's car when they hear Willa's screaming. Both of them turned to look at each other.

"What was that?" Zach asked.

"No clue." Anna said.

Zach opened his car door and climbed out. "Zach what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"You heard that screaming someone's in trouble." Zach said.

He reached into his trunk and grabbed a baseball bat. He ran over to see Willa dodging the monsters massive fists. Zach nearly wet himself. The monster was scary. It gave out loud grunts as he missed Willa.

"Hey big and ugly!" He yelled.

The monster turned around. "Yeah come at me." Zach said.

Zach was an alpha male, he couldn't turn down a fight. Even if it was against a massive monster that would probably tear him to shreds. Anna was going to kill him, that was of course the monster didn't do so first.

Zach charged and swung the bat. The monster yelled in pain as it was injured with Zach's bat. Zach then swung again however he was saddened to see the monster catch it.

"Oh my god." Willa said as the monster snapped the bat.

"Take this." Victor yelled.

He, Nikki, and Aiden had heard Willa's screamed and came to investigate. Victor's small machine was hurling rocks at the monster causing it to yell take that. Anna ran to the scene and saw her boyfriend and other kids attacking a monster.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

Aiden decided to take the monster on one-on-one and was engaging in a fight. Mean seemed shocked at the bravery he was displaying. Even Nikki was impressed.

"I'm not scared of no monster." He said.

The monster yelled and picked Aiden up like he was a ragdoll. He launched Aiden to the wall like he was a football. Aiden yelled as he hit the trashcan. Everyone seemed scared now realizing they had nothing left to fight the monster with.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Nikki yelled.

"You won't die." Mr. Chiron groaned. He stood up and he appeared to be holding a golden blade.

With one swift motion he chopped the monster's head off. There was a chorus of 'gross' as it rolled to the ground. Anna screamed as it rolled near her feet.

"You all must come with me." He said.

"Like hell! I come over here to check on my boyfriend and I see you morons fighting a Cyclops! I want some answers!" Anna yelled.

"What's a Cyclops?" Nikki asked.

"Pick up a book bimbo for once in your life." Anna snapped.

"Don't call her that." Victor defened.

"Teenagers. Of course I have to work with teenagers." Mr. Chiron grumbled.

"What do you mean work with us?" Zach asked.

"I'm not working with any of you." Aiden said.

"Shut up and let Mr. Chiron speak!" Willa said.

Everyone silenced. Willa was pretty intimidating. She was the only girl to be on every male sports team. Zach's seen her on the football field, she was not someone you wanted on your bad side.

"The Cyclops has seen your faces meaning whoever hired him saw you." He said.

"How?" Victor asked.

"If Cyclops want they can let people see through their eye. You all must come to the mission control." Mr. Chiron said.

"What's at Mission Control? Correction what is Mission Control?" Willa asked.

"The place where I can awaken your spirits allowing you to morph." Mr. Chiron said.

"Morph into what?" Nikki asked.

"Don't you feel it? The power of the gods coursing through each and every one of you. You six are Power Rangers." Mr. Chiron said.

Aiden burst out laughing. "Is he serious?"

"Aiden this is not a game. I've graded your test papers I know you're smarter than you look. So were you in your past life." Mr. Chiron said.

"My past life?" Aiden said.

"Yes, you teenagers technically don't exist." Mr. Chiron said.

"Say what?" Willa asked.

"You're bodies contain the souls of the Greek Gods. The Pantheon." Mr. Chiron said.

"This has to be joke." Zach said.

"Come with me and I can show you the truth." Mr. Chiron said.

"So you want us to follow our History Teacher off school grounds? That sounds super sketchy." Zach said.

"You want follow me anywhere. We'll teleport there."

"Teleport where?" Anna asked.

Before they could answer the seven of them were surrounded with bright lights. "My body's tingling!" Victor yelled.

The seven of them vanished and landed right in the Mission Control Center. They gasped as they saw the elaborate machin

* * *

es and statues. "This is Mission Control."

"This just got even sketchier." Zach said.

Anna grabbed Zach's hand for comfort. Aiden seeing this turned to Nikki.

"If you want you can grab my hand?" Aiden smirked.

Nikki smiled and wrapped her hand in his. "Sure I might need protecting."

Victor looked heartbroken as the two walked to search the temple. Willa walked over to a statue of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. She seemed so powerful. She seemed like...Willa. She was Artemis. She just knew it. She could feel her blood running through Willa's veins.

"I am Artemis." Willa said.

As soon as she said this the cyan power coin started to feel heavy in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at. Soon she was blinded by it's glowing light. Everyone else saw the glowing and turned to look.

"What in the world." Anna said.

Soon the cyan power coin liquified and started to run down Willa's hands. Willa screamed at the sensation that went through her body. She felt like she could run a marathon, she felt like she drunk eight gallons of coffee.

* * *

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Willa is standing on the moon with cyan light wrapping around her. The picture of a bow and arrow stand by her as the light solidifies into armor. It was cyan and bully, like a knight's armour (think Power Rangers Movie). It was suited for a female body and on the chest was a crescent moon symbol. The helmet was that of dear, Artemis's sacred animal.

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE OVER**

Standing here fully morphed Willa was shocked. "Oh my god."

* * *

 **Next Time: The Rangers Morph and have their first battle while master their new abilities.**


	3. I Don't Do Spandex

"Woah." Aiden said staring at the cyan colored armor that surrounded Willa's body.

Victor ran up to Willa and went to inspecting the armour. He began making notes in his brain about the mechanics of the armour.

"Material is firm yet flexible. I bet if I got a piece of this and started experimenting-"

"No one is experimenting on me." WIlla said cutting him off.

Victor blushed and nodded. He had the tendency to ramble on and on about machines. Chiron walked over to see Willa's armour.

"The power coin has bonded with you soul create an armour of cosmic and psionic energy. This armour belonged to Artemis. Well you actually." Chiron said.

"What do you mean it belonged to me?" WIlla asked.

Chiron sighed. "The Greek Gods were killed years ago-"

"I'm Catholic I don't believe in all that Greek Mythology nonsense." Anna said.

"Well some people might and it would be nice if you were considerate their feelings." Willa snapped.

"As I was saying before Hera interrupted me. Each of you posses the spirit of a god inside of you. The Greek Gods were killed by a force that cannot be determined at this time. They've been reincarnated as teenagers. As you." Mr. Chiron said.

"This has to be a joke." Aiden said.

"We've seen a cyclop and teleported and you're now question if this a joke?" Zach said.

"Wait a minute if Anna's Hera and Willa's Artemis who am I?" Nikki asked.

Mr. Chiron smirrked. It was obvious who she was. "You are Aphrodite, goddess of love."

Nikki smiled. "I dig it."

"I can't be Hera. I'm nothing like her. She was jealous, petty, and a murderer." Anna reasoned.

Nikki smirked. "You literally just described yourself."

Anna frowned and shot Nikki daggers.

"Well if Anna's Hera, than I'm Zeus." Zach said.

This did explain the strange dreams he's been having. Dreams of fighting giants and titans.

"I'm really handy with machines perhaps I'm Hephaestus?" Victor asked.

Mr. Chiron nodded. Aiden frowned. "Well who the hell am I? Please tell me I wasn't some lame sissy god like Dionysus or Hephaestus." AIden said.

"Hey!" Victor said.

Mr. Chiron smiled. "You're Ares son."

"No I'm a Libra actually." Aiden said.

Everyone laughed at his obliviousness. "Not the zodiac sign you moron." WIlla said.

"Do we get cool armour like Willa?" VIctor asked.

"Follow me." Mr. Chiron said.

He led them over to a small control panel which had six power coins floating in a rainbow colored sphere of energy.

"Woah." Zack said amazed.

"Each coin allow you to morph." Mr. Chiron explained.

"Wait morph, you mean like Power Rangers?" Victor said.

"Don't they wear spandex?" Anna asked.

"I don't do spandex." Aiden smirked.

Mr. Chiron sighed. He wasn't used to working with teenagers, it's been centuries since he's trained a hero.

"Yes like the Power Rangers that appear in Diablo and in New China." Mr. Chiron said.

"This sounds like something out of TV show." Zach laughed nervously.

Mr. Chiron pulled out white power coin and handed it to Zach. "Don't you feel the power?" He asked.

Zach grabbed it. He felt the surge of electricity surge through his veins. He felt invincible. He knew he was meant to be the ranger.

"Although the red ranger is usually the leader I sense something special in you. Zeus was the king of the gods and Zach you'll be the leader of the rangers." Mr. Chiron said.

Zach gulped. Although he made everyone think he was cocky he was really insecure about leading. As Mr. Chiron handed out everyone a power coin Anna noticed that the blue was still left.

"What about that one?" Anna asked.

Mr. Chiron smiled. "It seems like fate has not sent the blue ranger to us yet."

"Follow me rangers to the training center." Mr. Chiron said.

"Training center?" Aiden said.

Mr. Chiron smirked. "Did you think that being a ranger just meant you were automatically superheroes. No, you need to trained."

Nikki gulped. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The seven of them made their way to the training center. It was a large white room with several rings.

"Each of you go in a ring, when I press the start hologram monsters will appear for you to fight." Mr. Chiron said.

Everyone was shocked how he said this so casually. "Wait did you just say holographic monsters?" Victor said.

He was so scared he didn't have time to think of how cool that machinery would be. He sighed as the other rangers made their way to a ring. He didn't want to look like a coward especially in front of Nikki. Victor walked in his ring and sighed.

"Start!" Mr. Chiron yelled.

Soon six monsters appeared in each ring. Everyone was shocked at first and began screaming.

"Fight to survive!" Mr. Chiron said.

Willa smirked. "I can do that."

She leaped up in the air and landed right behind one of the monsters. She then spun around and kicked the first monster in the jaw. She then kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back and disappeared into sparks.

"Who's next." Willa smirked.

The monsters charged at her again and Willa leaped up in the air with amazing grace and agility. She grinned as she landed right behind them. She punched the first monster in the jaw and uppercut the next one. Both of them vanished into sparks.

"Come on at least make it a challenge!" She yelled as she put the next monster in a choke hold and kicked another one coming towards her.

Meanwhile, Zach was fighting his own set of monsters. However, unlike Willa's, they could fly. Zach yelled as he rolled out the way.

"How come Willa's don't fly?" Zach asked.

Another monster charged, Zach decided to rely on brute force and punch it in the face. He twisted the arm of the next monster and slammed him into the next monster causing them both to dissolve into sparks.

While he did this Aiden was relying on his athleticism. He charged the monsters like in football and tackled them to the ground. As soon as he got an advantage he delivered a series of punches. However he so busy focusing on the one hologram that he didn't notice two others grab him and throw him backward.

He yelled as he landed with a soft thud, that rattled him. He groaned and rubbed his arm. He'd taken a lot of hits but these monsters were different.

"Hope you're ready for round two." He snarled.

Now Anna, Victor, and Nikki were another story. They didn't have an experience in sports or fighting like the others did. As two monsters charged Anna she decided to use her brain and sophistication to dodge them. She rolled out of the way causing the two monsters to collide into each other exploding in sparks.

Two more monsters charged at her and unlike the others, they had spikes growing out of their bodies. Anna realized that the spikes were large enough to use for a foothold. She leaped up in the air and landed on one spike and flipped backward. She landed behind both of the monsters and gave them a roundhouse kick right in the face.

Nikki had a tragedy of her own. Distraction. She smiled and winked.

"Hey there cutie." She smiled.

The monster was caught off guard. Even if he was a hologram Nikki was too beautiful not to stop and look at. While he was entranced Nikki kicked his foot out from underneath him and knocked him to the ground with one punch.

Victor was terrified. He saw the others fight their monsters with skill and grace. Victor was just running around the ring trying to avoid the punch. Victor stopped and realized something. He realized that these were machines. He knew machines.

Every time they dodged their underarms became transparent for a few seconds. If Victor could hit them there with enough force he could power them down. As the next one leaped in the air. Victor curled his fist and swung. He grinned as he hit the monster right in the sweet spot causing him to turn into sparks.

Everyone sighed in relief when they finished training.

"We're done?" Anna said rubbing her shoulders.

They were all sore and tired. Mr. Chiron chuckled. "Done that was Level 1, on easy. You guys look like you've run a marathon. Let's do this again."

* * *

Sasha was walking home from school by herself. She was usually accompanied by Victor but he chose to hang out with Nikki. She wondered what they were doing? Were they dating? Did she care? No, she shook the idea out of her head. She told herself she wouldn't one of those girly girls that obsessed over guys. She didn't need a man restrict her.

She was startled when she bumped into a teenage boy with chin-length blond hair, tan skin dotted with freckles, sea blue eyes, and a swimmer's body. He was 6'3 towering over her. He smelled of the sea and wore a blue t-shirt with white beach shorts.

"Sorry." She said.

He brushed by her without a second word. She frowned at his impoliteness.

"Well someone's rude." She said.

Before she could talk to him an explosion happened throwing her forward.

"What in the world?" She said.

She looked around and saw something she could never unsee. It was eight feet tall and looked strikingly human. He had jet black hair tied into a man bun and a peach skin tone. His eyes, however, they glowed brightly like a jack o lantern.

He was dressed in silver and crimson battle armor and on his breastplate was a vulture.

"Where are the rangers!" He yelled loudly.

Several police cars pulled up. The police jumped out and aimed their guns at the figure.

"Police freeze!" They yelled in unison.

The figure didn't seem fazed. He waved his hand and a ball of fire was launched at the police cars. The police cars ran away screaming as their cars exploded. Shards of melted metal flew everywhere causing Sasha to leap out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile back at mission control everyone was shocked as an alarm started ringing.

"What is that, a fire alarm?" Nikki howled as she plugged in her ears.

"No that's the Danger Alarm, it scans our city for any disturbance." Mr. Chiron said.

He ran towards the monitor and gasped at what he saw. "A titan."

"A what?" Victor said.

"Prometheus. He was the titan of forethought and he created man and gave them fire." Mr. Chiron explained.

Zach winced in pain as a headache came over him. It felt like someone was hammering nails into his skull. He remembered now. He was Zeus. He was experiencing a memory, only they weren't his. He remembered Prometheus asking Zeus to give humans fire. Zeus denied him. Prometheus in rage gave them fire anyway. When Zeus found out he chained Prometheus to a rock and sent an immortal vulture to peck out his liver for eternity.

Anna noticed Zach's pain and ran over to him. "What's going on with him? Is he okay?"

"He's having a flashback of his past life." Mr. Chiron said.

"I did this to him." Zach realized.

He looked on the screen and watched as citizens fled Prometheus's fireballs in terror.

"I have to stop him," Zach said.

"No, WE have to stop him," Aiden said stepping up.

Mr. Chiron shook his head. "You're not ready."

Willa frowned. "We kicked those holograms asses surely we can handle a titan."

Victor looked at the screen and saw Prometheus set a building on fire. "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"We're Power Rangers. If those multicolored freaks from Diablo and New China can do it then we can." Nikki smirked.

Mr. Chiron sighed. He knew their was no stopping them. "Okay, you can go. But be careful and remember you're training."

Everyone nodded. Zach held up his power coin and grinned.

"It's morphing time!" Zach yelled.

Everyone looked at him confused. "What?" Anna asked.

"I heard the red ranger from Diablo say that on TV?" Zach shrugged.

"Power Ranger Greek Heroes Power Up!" Zach yelled.

* * *

 **MORPHING Sequence**

Zach was standing on a thundercloud as a bolt of lightning hit him, The white lightning solidified into ranger armor (think from the Power Rangers movie). It was bulkier than Willa's and suited for a man's body. His helmet was of an eagle.

"Power of Zeus God of Lightning and the Sky, White Ranger!"

Anna stood in a temple surrounded by orange flower petals. It solidified into orange ranger armor. It had built-in shoulder pads and was suited for a woman's body. Her helmet formed into a peacock head.

"Power of Hera, goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, Orange Ranger!"

Nikki was standing in a tornado of pink mist. A beam of pink light hit her and solidified into ranger armor. It was light pink while the helmet was dark pink, the metal was shaped as a dolphin head. The armor was suited for a female body and was thinner than the others.

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty, Pink Ranger!"

Aiden stood on a battlefield. Soon a beam of red light hit him and materialized into red ranger armor. It was bulkier than all the others had a series of spikes on the arms. His helmet was in the shape of a boar head, even had tusks coming out of the side.

"Power of Ares, God of War and Bloodshed, Red Ranger!"

Victor stood in a workshop surrounded by machines. Soon a beam of brown light him and solidified into ranger armor. It was smaller than the others and made for a wire body. The helmet was a donkey.

"Power of Hephaestus, God of forgery and fire, Brown Ranger!"

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE OVER**

* * *

The six rangers stood there fully morphed looking at their suits in shock. They felt the surge of power surge through their veins. Not only that they felt a connection that couldn't be described by any man-made adjective. It defied explanation.

Zach grinned as he made a fist. "Let's save the world."

 **Next Time: The rangers have their first battle, two new rangers join, and Zach struggles to be a leader.**


	4. Did You Just Kidnap Us?

**Zach/Zeus/White Ranger/The Leader- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange Ranger/The First Lady- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Aiden/Aries/Red Ranger/The Brawn-**

 **Willa/Artemis/ Cyan Ranger/The Brawler- Jose Ramiro**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink Ranger- The Distraction- Guest**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown Ranger/The Grease Monkey- rangerdanger84**

* * *

Prometheus cackled with rage as he searched the city.

"Where is the Power Rangers!" He yelled.

He tossed another ball of fire towards a red pickup truck causing it to explode.

"I will burn this world to ground if they don't show themselves." He yelled.

"Someone's moody, is it that time of the month again sweetheart?" Nikki said sarcastically.

Prometheus spun around to see the six rangers morphed in their armour. Prometheus grinned. He was more than excited to see his foes.

"I have waited centuries to kill you." He cackled.

"Dude you need a hobby." Willa smirked.

"You dare insult me Artemis? All of you deserve to die for what you've done to me and my brother." Prometheus howled.

"I'm sorry for what I did but that doesn't give you the right to destroy the city." Zach said.

Prometheus laughed. "That's rich coming from you Zeus. Think I don't remember how you chained me to a rock and sent a vulture to eat my liver? You destroyed my body, but you destroyed my brother's spirit!" He yelled.

"We didn't do that. You can't blame us for something we did in our past lives.," Anna reasoned.

Prometheus frowned. He didn't care he was intent of making them suffer. He wanted them to feel his pain. Prometheus held up his gauntlet high in the air and started to chant.

"What is he doing?" VIctor asked nervously.

Soon gray globs of goo oozed out of cracks in the Earth. Soon the gray globs solidified into gray monsters, with rocky body, eight arms, and two heads.

"My god!" Willa said.

Prometheus laughed. "I created man, surely you didn't think they were the most impressive of my creations."

There had to be dozens of them Zach thought. There were still civilians everywhere, they needed to leave the scene. They couldn't afford any casualties. Soon Zach began to develop a plan.

"Willa and Aiden you take care of the monsters, Anna and Nikki get the civilians out there, Victor you're with me." Zach said.

Willa and Aiden grinned. They both were eager for a fight. Willa used her agility to leap in the air and land several feet behind them. She then dove under their legs and smashed their knees together. She laughed victoriously as the monster turned into dust.

"Their like the holograms. Heavy hitters but hit them with enough force they disappear." Willa said as she snapped the neck of one monster.

She grinned as she conjured a weapon, a bow and arrow. The bow was a pale silver, with cyan arrows.

"Midnight Strike!" She yelled as she let loose a series of arrows.

Each one pierced the monster's flesh with perfect aim. She punched the next monster that attacked and threw him into a car. Willa felt her senses enhance. She could hear everything, see for miles, and sense their attacks.

Aiden was dealing with his one set of monsters, however these were of a spiked variation.

They let loose a series of spikes and Aiden grunted as he rolled out the way. He saw a nearby car door ripped it off with ease. He was shocked at his newfound strength. He threw the car door like a Frisbee.

The door smashed the monsters into pieces causing him to grin. He summoned his weapon, a spear, and threw it.

"War Pierce!" He grinned as he threw the spear and it impaled several monsters.

Meanwhile Nikki was guiding citizens out of the plaza. She then felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around to see to a monster with wings. She tried to struggle but they flew off in the air. She kicked and punched and elbowed the monster.

"God I better not break a nail." Nikki said.

As she snapped the monster's neck. As they fell to the ground she screamed as she landed on a van with a thud. She heard the car alarm go off and the shattering of the windows. Cursing was soon followed from a blond boy running out the car screaming, "Freaking Power Ranger destroyed my car."

Nikki couldn't help but laugh. She looked to see Anna was was tearing through the monsters her weapon, a lotus staff.

"Lotus Flower Sting!" She yelled as orange flower petals cut through the monsters as if they were made of razors.

 _Someone help me._ A voice said.

Only Anna didn't hear it, well not exactly. It was as if the noise was coming from inside her mind. Only it wasn't her thoughts.

 _Where is my daddy?_ It said again.

She definitely wasn't hallucinating. She followed the noise to a red truck that was flipped over. She looked inside and saw a small boy who was trapped. He looked up at her and seemed terrified.

 _Please don't hurt me._ He said, well thought.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Let me get you out of this." Anna said.

She snapped the door in half and safely pulled the boy out. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm one of the good guys."

Meanwhile, Zach and Prometheus were engaged in a full-out war. Prometheus chucked fireball after fireball which Zach blocked with bolts of lightning. Summoning the lighting was in fact quite painful, it felt like digging a dagger of heat out of his skin and flicking towards his enemy.

However, he was the only one with long range abilities. As he threw a lightning bolt like he threw a football Prometheus held up his hand creating a wall of fire. The fire and the lightning bolt collided causing an explosion that threw them both backward.

When this happened Victor noticed how Prometheus used his hands to guide the fire.

"If Prometheus can't move his hands, then he can't move the fire." Victor smiled at this realization.

Victor surrounded his weapon a hammer and swung at Prometheus's fist.

"Metallic Force," Victor yelled as his metal hammer struck Prometheus's fist.

Prometheus screamed and collapsed to the ground. In anger, he snapped his fingers causing an explosion to throw all of them back. All the rangers groaned.

"You think you can defeat me you, teenagers." Prometheus snarled. "I have been fighting scum thousand times stronger than you." He hissed.

He held up his hand and a blade made out of fire appeared. He walked over to Zach who was still paralyzed from the explosion and grinned.

"Any last words?" He grinned.

"Yeah, the light's green," Zach said.

"What?" Prometheus said as he looked up at the traffic light.

Out of nowhere, a silver car smashed into him. He screamed as he collapsed in the ground. The car door swung open revealing Sasha. She looked at Prometheus nervously and said, "Did I kill him?"

Prometheus groaned as he regained consciousness he looked at his gauntlets and noticed that his power coin was missing. He had to get it before the rangers found it.

"Looking for this?" Aiden said holding up a silver power coin with an owl carved into it.

Prometheus cursed. "I will destroy you rangers." He yelled.

Just as he was about to attack Victor felt a surge of energy course through him. He could feel the hum that the cars were giving. _Run him over._ Victor told the cars. The cars listened and dozens of cars began to smash into Prometheus he screamed in pain.

"I am immortal you morons this only annoys me." Prometheus hissed.

 _Rangers you must teleport back to the base take the two civilians with you._ Mr. Chiron said in their heads.

"Well looks like we have to exit out of here. See you later Prometheus." Zach waved as he grabbed Sasha and Aiden grabbed the blond boy.

They vanished in several beams of light.

* * *

When they reappeared the two nonrangers were shocked to see their surroundings.

"Did you just kidnap us?" The blond boy asked.

The six rangers powered and revealed themselves.

"No we did not kidnap you." Aiden turned to whisper to Zach. "Did we?"

"No we didn't kidnap you." Anna repeated.

She analyzed the two newcomers up and down as if to see if they were worthy for her. Sasha hated when people did that. She turned and was shocked to see her best friend Victor standing behind her.

"Victor you're a Power Ranger." Sasha said.

"Please tell me we're not sticking with that lame name." Aiden complained.

Victor ignored Aiden's comment. "Yeah I'm a Power Ranger, pretty cool huh?"

The blond boy didn't notice the other rangers talking he was too busy staring at Zach who was staring at him.

"It's you." He said.

"Hi Ethan." Zach said.

It was obvious to everyone the two didn't want to see each other.

"They know each other?" Willa said.

"He's my brother." Ethan snarled.

"Half-brother." Zach corrected.

"The worst half of me," Ethan said.

The two of them sat there staring at each other shooting daggers with their eyes.

"Wow, the teenage drama in this room is skyrocketing. Is anyone else getting a One Tree Hill vibe?" Nikki asked.

Mr. Chiron appeared from behind them. "Hello rangers I've seen you've met the new editions to your team."

"Wait what?" They said in unison.

"I'm going to be a power ranger." Sasha said uncertainty.

"I can't be on a team with that demonic bastard you call a human." Ethan said pointing to Zach.

Zach rolled his eyes. "I'm the bastard yet you're the one who always stirs up the drama."

Mr. Chiron put up his hand signalling for everyone to stop talking.

"I know you all have your own issues with each other. But the Power Coins chose you all. Either fight as a team or let Earth die." Mr. Chiron said.

"Wait Earth is going to die? Can someone fill me in on that?" Sasha said.

Mr. Chiron ignored her question and instead handed her a Power Coin.

"Sasha Thompson, you are smart and cunning. You're intelligence and logic will greatly benefit this team. You have the power of Athena goddess of wisdom and warfare." Mr. Chiron said as he handed her the coin.

He walked over to Ethan. "Ethan Freeman you are witty and a have a great connection with the sea. You are the Blue Ranger and posses the power of Poseidon." He said as he handed Ethan a Power coin.

Soon the same alarm from before went off. Everyone covered their ears. "Seriously we go to change that danger alarm." Willa said.

Zach turned to the new rangers. "You guys ready to morph."

"It's morphing time!" Zach yelled.

Everyone stared at him again.

"I thought we agreed on the not doing the whole 'morphing time' thing." Aiden said.

"No offense dude but it's filled with cringe." Victor said.

"Are you guys kidding me that phrase is iconic." Zach yelled. "Whatever. Power Rangers Greek Heroes Power Up!"

* * *

 **Morphing Sequence**

Sasha is standing in a temple surrounded by owls. Soon a beam of silver light hits her and transforms into ranger armour. It was suited for a female body and unlike the others it had a firm breastplate. Her helmet was of an owl.

"Power Of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, Silver Ranger!" Sasha yelled.

Ethan was underwater when the current solidified into armour. It was suited for a male's body and had fins on the side of his arms. His helmet was of of a horse.

"Power of Poseidon, God of the Sea and Earthquakes, Blue Ranger!" Ethan yelled.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

* * *

"Let's kick some ass." Zach said.

The eight rangers teleported to the plaza where Prometheus was burning the city to the ground. Everyone turned to face him. He chuckled when he saw the rangers.

"Why hello Power Rangers and I see you brought two new color called friends." He grinned.

Ethan summoned his trident. "Let's see how strong you are Prometheus." He grinned.

He launched the trident at Prometheus who snapped his fingers and it was deflected with an explosion. Ethan hissed at being defeated. He held up his hands and grinned.

"I think you need to cool down." Ethan said as he sent wave of water crashing over Prometheus.

Prometheus yelped as he was put out by the ice cold water. While he was distracted Sasha decided to use this time to act. She felt her intelligence increase to one hundred. Soon images and symbols flowed through her mind all at once like a vision. Billboard, shield, lighting. Sasha gasped as she felt an idea materialize.

"Zach when I throw up my shield blast it with lightning." She said.

"Wait what?" Zach asked.

"Just do it." She yelled.

Sasha turned to Nikki. "We're going to need a distraction."

Nikki smiled as she lifted her helmet. "Already on it."

She turned on her power and walked up to Prometheus. " _Hey baby, you should stop this. I mean you're really hurting my feelings. And maybe if you help me out I can help you out? Has anyone ever told you how handsome you. Definitely better than any celebrity I can think of."_ Nikki smiled.

All the men were entranced by her. They couldn't take her eyes off of her. They wanted to obey her command. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. As they were distracted Sasha launched her shield. It bounced straight off the billboard and ricocheted high in the air. Zach held up his hand and shoot a bolt of lighting of it.

The lighting reflected off the shield and hit Prometheus. He yelled out in pain and stumbled back. Everything was starting to feel numb. He felt his skin grow hotter than hot.

"Um what's going on?" Willa asked.

"Energy can never be created or destroyed. Simple science. So what happens when you load an object with too much energy?" Sasha grinned.

Victor grinned. "It explodes."

Prometheus groaned as he exploded in a blast of orange energy scattering his light throughout the sky. At first they were tempted to shield their eyes then they realized that they had helmets.

"Did we just win?" Anna said as she powered down. The other rangers followed suit.

"Well not technically there's still going to be more titans and monsters," Sasha said.

"But for now did we win?" Ethan asked.

Sasha grinned and soon they all grinned. Everyone fist bumped. Anna kissed Zach on the lips in victory. Nikki put on a peck on both Victor and Aiden's cheek causing both of them to blush bright red. Ethan turned to Willa with a flirtatious smirk. "Should we-"

"Kiss me and I'll slice off your penis," Willa warned.

Everyone laughed. This was a victory. Well at least so they thought.

Atlas cursed as he stared at the globe. "They destroyed Prometheus."

He turned to his brother Menoetius. "This is bad."

"Prometheus was weak." Menoetius said.

"Can you summon fire or create monsters?" Atlas shot back.

Menoetius fronwed. "I'm stronger than he is. My powers could destroy the rangers."

Atlas sighed. "We can't rely on that. I will send in someone who we both know can destroy the rangers." He said.

"Who?"

"Me." Atlas said.

 **Next Time: Zach feels overwhelmed with being a leader, teen drama, and his family situation. Meanwhile, Nikki and Victor grow closer. Ethan stirs up drama.**

 **I hoped you like this new chapter. I always love writing about a team's dynamic. For each of my stories it was different, in Zodiac Force they all hated each other and in Defenders, they have more of a family dynamic supporting each other when needed. The Greek Heroes mostly know each other so they can click as a team quite easily.**


	5. Choke Part 1

**Zach/Zeus/White Ranger/The Leader- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange Ranger/The First Lady- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Aiden/Aries/Red Ranger/The Brawn-**

 **Willa/Artemis/ Cyan Ranger/The Brawler- Jose Ramiro**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink Ranger- The Distraction- Guest**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown Ranger/The Grease Monkey- rangerdanger84**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver/The Brains-LovingGinger30**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue/The Realist-ToxicDiamond**

* * *

"So how was school today Zachary?" Zach's mom asked.

The two of them sat on their sofa eating sushi while wataching Modern Family. It was their tradition. With Zach's mom being the manager of many high profiled celebrities and Zach always doing football or making out with Anna (and of course saving the world and all that good stuff) they never had time to hang out.

Zach wasn't like most teens who avoided their parents Zach had a great relationship with his mom.

"Nothing much I ran into Ethan." Zach said.

His mother froze. Ethan was a sensetive subject in the house. A year after Zach was born his father cheated on his mother with a fisherman's daughter. It was a small town scandal. However Zach's mother made sure no one ever knew that a baby was born or that it was Ethan. That all changed in ninth grade year when Ethan told basically everyone. That's why Zach was shocked when the rangers didn't know they were related.

Ethan was like a constant reminder of his problems. _I'm the reason you're mom can't find love, I'm the reason why you're dad doesn't call you, I'm the reason why you can't ever have a perfect family. Me, me me._

"Zach you shouldn't be talking to that boy." His mom said.

"He's my brother-"

"Half brother." She corrected.

The two sat there in silence.

"It's not his fault what dad did." Zach said.

"No it's just his fault everyone knowns. He has the DNA of your father and of the tramp he calls a mother. He was bred for bad decisions. You don't need negative influences you need someone like Anna." His mother said.

Zach sighed. His mom was always telling him how he and Anna were a perfect match. That her plans for her life balanced out Zach not knowing what he'll do after college. In fact sometimes his mom was trying to force them together. Whenever they were hanging out she would leave so they could 'be alone'. His mom wouldn't rest until Anna's last name was Freeman. Anna probably wouldn't either.

"Speaking of dad can I see him?" Zach asked.

His mother laughed. "You're joking right? You want to see the devil."

"He's my dad." Zach said.

"You getting stuck on this whole bloodline thing. Where was this perfect dad of yours when it was your ninth birthday? Or your tenth? Or you sixth? Or the first time you won a game. Oh I'm sorry he was too busy with his other family." His mother sighed. "I'm sorry Zach but you should not poison yourself with whatever they have going on.

* * *

"So is true?" Nikki's friend Becky asked.

"Yeah is it?" Nikki's other friend Portia asked.

They were brainless cheerleader lackeys Nikki had. Not actual friends.

"Is what true?" Nikki asked.

She was usually caught in on all the latest gossip but ever since became a ranger she hasn't had time to sink her claws into the juiciest gossip.

"There's a rumor going around about Zach."

Nikki frowned. A rumor surely I would have heard it, she thought.

"Apparently the star quarterback has a wandering eye. Cindy McGraw said that her Zach did it in his car." Becky said.

Nikki smirked and looked at Zach who was putting books in his locker. He seemed oblivious to the fact that the whole school was talking about him. That was until Anna stormed up to him.

"Tell me it isn't true," Anna said.

"Tell you what isn't true?" Zach asked.

Anna explained the rumor and Zack frowned. "You'd actually believe a rumour that I'd cheat on you?"

"Well it's not like I can read your mind!" Anna yelled.

Her powers seemed to draw a black whenever she tried to read Zach's mind. All she heard was static. She was guessing it had something to do with his ability of electrokinesis.

"So you don't trust me." Zack frowned.

"You're not saying no! You're not answering my question," Zach said.

Anna frowns. "Zach-"

Zach placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away. "I'll call you." He shouted.

"No you won't." Anna said to herself.

As Zach was walking out he noticed everyone was talking about him. Why was he always the center of the gossip? Soon his morpher ringed. He groaned . That must mean Chiron had to talk to them.

He quickly went to a secluded location. When he was sure no one was looking he teleported away.

* * *

"Why is there an unconscious kid of the ground?" Victor asked.

He stared at Willa and Sasha, the former holding her fist with brass knuckles on it. Sasha frowned. We can't just going around knocking heads in with brass knuckles." Sasha yelled.

"Well it worked didn't it," Willa said.

The boy groaned. Soon the other rangers arrived.

"Why is there an unconscious boy on the floor?" Nikki asked.

"That's what I said," Victor said.

"Long story." Willa said.

"No it isn't! You just knocked him unconscious without a second thought." Sasha yelled.

Willa shrugged. "You're saying that now but when he turns out to be a monster-"

"He's not a monster." Mr. Chiron said.

Willa gulped. "He's not?"

"His name is Horatio I think we have woodshop together," Victor said.

They all stared at the boy who was starting to regain consciousness. He was handsome with a light brown skin tone and a ripped body figure. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue tee and blue jeans.

He groaned as he stared at the rangers. "I'm guessing you're the Heroes Chiron told me about."

"Did one of you hit me in the head with brass knuckles?"

Everyone turned to Willa. "No comment."

"Wait how come he knows we're rangers?" Anna asked.

"He's my protege." Mr. Chiron said.

"I was in Alaska following a new lead about a power coin." He said.

"Did you find it?" Aiden asked.

He sighed. "Was a hoax. So how was fighting Prometheus?"

"Hot and steamy." Nikki winked.

Horatio seemed slightly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting from Nikki. Victor and Aiden felt a cloud of jealousy overtake them.

 _Man that manwhore better stay away from my gal._ Aiden thought

 _Does Nikki like me._ Victor thought.

 _{Static}_

 _I'm surrounded by uncivilized apes._ Sasha thought

 _I'm sure anyone would've hit him with brass knuckles._ Willa thought

 _{Static}_

 _Why is everyone looking at me?_ Horatio thought.

 _These rangers aren't ready for what comes ahead._ Mr. Chiron thought

 _Hello there cutie maybe I can take him to my house, I'm sure he'd love the hot tub._ Nikki thought

"Will everyone just stop thinking!" Anna yelled.

All eyes went to Anna. "Sorry it's just hearing each and everyone one of your thoughts is beyond exhausting."

"You must learn how to master your powers to defeat the Titans." Mr. Chiron said.

"I know." Anna sighed.

"That's actually why we're here today. Power control. You each possess tremendous power. However in experienced hands they could be weapons of mass destruction. You must use your powers like their a limb attached to you." Mr. Chiron said.

* * *

A jeweler was putting a set of diamonds away when the lion broke in. He heard the roar before he saw the lion. Before he knew it the lion broke the glass window and leaped on the counter roaring. The jeweler screamed and fell back.

A voice laughed. The jeweler turned around to see a muscular blond man who stood at seven feet tall. He wore golden battle armor covered with constellations.

"I see my Leo found our next victim,"

Atlas pulled out a sword and aimed it at the jeweler's head. "Tell me where the Rangers are!"

The jeweler looked up terrified. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Atlas sighed. "Wrong answer. Leo be a good lion and eat Mr. Jewelry Salesmen."

* * *

"Zach hit the holograms!" Anna yelled.

Zach growled as he punched a monster. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I meant with your lighting!" Anna yelled. "And if you were able to think on your own I wouldn't have to tell you anything!"

Aiden turned to Nikki as he tore the head off a monster. "Is this all about the rumor?"

Nikki nodded. Willa rolled her eyes as she did a roundhouse kick. She then snapped it's neck quickly.

"The world could end any day now and you guys are worried about teen drama?"

Ethan chuckled as he sent a tidal wave over to the monster. He then manifests the water into a whip and slashes at the monster.

"I'm happy that Mr. and Mrs. Perfect are calling it quits. Maybe I should have some fun with this."

Sasha frowned. "You shouldn't be happy that your teammates are going through something. Especially when one of them is your brother."

"Half brother. I didn't ask for my dad to knock up his mom." Ethan growled.

"Okay Nathan Scott." Nikki smirked as elbowed a monster.

"I swear if you quote one more One Tree Hill reference," Willa said as she smashed another monster.

Meanwhile, Horatio stood next to Mr. Chiron.

"Do you think they'll be ready?" He asked.

"Ready for the Titans? They defeated Prometheus." Mr. Chiron said.

"Prometheus was just the beginning. He was psychic, pyrokinetic, and could create monsters, and he'll be the easiest foe they face." Horatio sighed.

"We mustn't lose hope." Mr. Chiron said.

Soon the danger alarm went off.

"It's Morphing Time!" Zach yelled.

Willa turned to Aiden. "Should we even fight him on this one?"

The rangers arrived at the mall ready to attack. However they were surprised to find out that everything was surprised normal. Citizens were walking around shopping as if nothing was wrong.

"Did we come too early?" Aiden asked.

Soon a crash was heard. Then an eagle the size of a school bus was seen soaring through the sky. Everyone screamed. The rangers looked at each other.

"No one told me a killer eagle was coming here!" Ethan said as he prepared his trident.

He threw it at the bird penetrating his wing. It hissed and shook it off, as if it barely scratched it.

"Damn." Ethan cursed.

"You know what they say don't send a man to do a woman's job." Willa grinned.

She took off in a sprint and leaped on it the air. She bounced off the wall and landed on the eagle's back.

"Did she just-"

"Yeah she did." Victor said.

Willa smiled as she pulled out an arrow. Using it like a knife she drove it into the bird's neck. It shredd and tried to fling her off but she was too strong. Willa stabbed it one more time and the bird turned into dust. Willa groaned as she fell to the ground gracefully.

"Wow, you are made scary," Zach said/

"Nothing a little girl power can't fix." Willa smiled.

"Amen to that sister." Sasha grinned.

"I could have done better." Aiden frowned.

Before they could respond they heard a crashing noise. Everyone turned to see Atlas standing there before them. He smirked.

"Hello, rangers. It's been awhile since I've seen you." He smirked.

"Have we met before?" Zach asked.

"Of course you don't remember Zeus, at least not yet. I already know how you've been reincarnated as mortals. Quite funny actually. They always said the Greek gods behaved like teenagers." Atlas grinned.

"Who are you?" Zach asked.

"My name is Atlas. Son of Iapetus, brother of Prometheus. The innocent titan you slaughtered." He growled.

"Prometheus killed dozens of people, he wasn't innocent." Sasha said.

Atlas rolled his eyes. "All fathers must discipline their children." He pointed to a grayish scar on his neck. "My father made me a man with this." He pointed to a his arms which surged with black veins.

"That is from you Zeus. You forced me to hold the sky forever. With no break, no end." He said.

"If you're not holding the sky then who is?" Zach asked.

Atlas laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Aiden growled. "I'm done with the bullshit."

He charged with his spear causing Atlas to grin. "Scorpio!" He yelled.

A large scorpion appeared. Its black scale glinted as it hissed at the red ranger. Everyone took a step back.

"You see rangers holding the sky gave me new abilities. Such as summoning the constellations to fight for me." He chuckled.

"Ursus and Leo!" He laughed.

Soon a large bear and lion appeared. Atlas chuckled. "Have fun with that."

The rangers looked to their leader. "What do we do?" Nikki asked nervously.

"Call the rangers in Diablo they're used to this shit." Ethan said.

Zach gulped. He didn't know what to do. How could he help his team.

"Zach we need a plan now." Sasha yelled.

He turned to face his rangers. He felt like the room was spinning. It felt like how he was on the football field only ten times worse. He could hear the other players yelling, CHOKE, CHOKE, CHOKE. His teammates were staring at him. He felt beads of sweat turn into waterfalls.

Anna, Ethan, his mom, those rumours, his father, it was all too much to bear. Soon he felt his body collapse as he passed out.

 **NEXT TIME: Zach deals with his actions, while one of the rangers suffer health issues, Nikki and Victor grow closer, an unexpected guest arrives.**


	6. Choke Part 2

**Zach/Zeus/White Ranger/The Leader- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange Ranger/The First Lady- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Aiden/Aries/Red Ranger/The Brawn-**

 **Willa/Artemis/ Cyan Ranger/The Brawler- Jose Ramiro**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink Ranger- The Distraction- Guest**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown Ranger/The Grease Monkey- rangerdanger84**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver/The Brains-LovingGinger30**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue/The Realist-ToxicDiamond**

Zach gasped when he awoke. He was confused. How did he end up back at the base? Then he remembered. He choked. He past out. He let his team down.

"Zach thank god." Anna said in relief as she leaped on his lap. Zach groaned. "Anna I'm still groggy."

Anna pulled him in for a kiss. "I don't care, I'm so glad you're okay we don't Atlas did something to you."

Ethan frowned from the corner. At first Zach thought he was worried, than he realized that look was annoyance.

"No sweetheart that wasn't a curse, that was your boyfriends' cowardice. Because of him Willa is infected."

Zack frowned. What in the world was going on? Anna squeezed his hand.

"When you were sleeping-" She was interrupted by Ethan.

"He past out because he was a wimp. Scorpio attacked Willa. She's in the infirmary. It...dosen't look that good." Ethan shot his half brother daggers." And it's all your fault.

"Ethan!" Anna yelled.

Ethan glared at the red headed girl. On normal circumstances he wouldn't care what she said, but Anna was a telepath now. She could hear every secret he's ever had from his mind. Nothing was a secret with her.

"Please wake up." Victor said to Willa.

The other rangers and Horatio stood around Willa's sleeping body. Black veins surged through her body, and blackish goo dripped out of her nose. Mr. Chiron sighed.

"The venom is spreading through her entire body. It will soon soon disegnare her bones and blood. Her heart will explode." Mr. Chiron said.

Nikki sighed as she she squeezed Willa's hand. "How do we save her."

"By defeating Atlas. Once his curse is broken she will be awaken." He said.

"Only Atlas is super powerful and can summon constellations. Besides that piece of cake." Aiden sighed.

"We can do this. We HAVE to do this for WIlla." Sasha said.

Ethan and Anna ran into the infirmary with a worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Zach...he's gone." Anna said.

Ethan sighed. "I know where he'll go."

"Where?" Aiden asked.

"There's this old cabin that belonged to our grandpa. Our father took us their once to try to get us to know each other. Try to get us to a family, That was until his mother found out and placed a restraining order on him." Ethan sighed. "I caught him there a couple times whenever he has one of his episodes."

"What episodes?" Victor asked.

Anna and Ethan looked at each other and sighed. "Zach gets nervous very easily. He chokes, blackout, starts sweating rapidly, yelling at random times, etc."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Sasha said.

"It's none of your business." Anna snapped.

"We're a team, we have to tell eachother everything." Sasha said.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Like you do? Like we don't know how you appeared out of nowhere on your adoptive parent's doorstep. Next thing we know you're at our school trying to hide your bruises."

Everyone stood there in awkward silence. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for-"

"Let's just go find Zach," Sasha said quietly.

* * *

Zach sighed as he sat on the porch of the cabin. His fingers played with a pebble he found on the ground. The place smelled like lime and nature. It was better to team didn't need him messing everything up. It was his fault Willa was hurt. He was always messing things up. That's why his father chose Ethan instead of him.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you," Ethan said.

Zach turned to see the other standing there.

"I didn't want you guys to follow me." Zach sighed.

"And we didn't want Willa to get hurt," Ethan said.

"I get it it's my fault, I don't deserve to be your leader." Zach sighed.

"Yes, you do," Nikki said.

Zach screamed and lightning crackled in the sky. "No I don't! I'm not good enough."

"Says who?" Aiden said.

A nearby tree exploded when lighting hit it.

"Zach calm down." Anna said.

"Anna you deserve better than me." Zach said.

"You are better." Anna said.

She walked over and grabbed Anna's head. The static electricity caused her hand to stand up. Zach pulled his hand away.

"You guys don't need me, you'll be better off. You saw what I did to Willa." Zach sighed.

Zach touched his morpher and teleported away.

"Well that went well." Aiden said as Zach left.

* * *

Zack frowned when he arrived at the command center. He teleported to get away from here.

Mr. Chiron looked at him. "Zach I see you're here."

"How?" Zach said.

"I used your frequencies and tuned them with the command center." He said.

Zach sighed. "Why am I here?"

Mr. Chiron smiled and looked over to a short blond boy sitting in the corner. He wore a red jacket and jeans. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiled.

"Who's he?" Zach asked.

"Another red ranger." Mr. Chiron said.

He got up and held out his hand to shake. "Hi I'm Alex. Nice to meet you."

Zach looked at his hand. "What are you twelve?"

"Fifteen actually." Alex corrected.

"And you're the leader of your team." Zach said.

Alex grinned. "I know hard to believe."

Alex grinned as he smelled burning hair on Zach. "Let me guess, elemental power that is tied to your emotions."

Zach held up his fingertips as sparks flew them. "I do stuff with lighting."

Alex grinned as he held up a fireball he then turned it to ice. "I control everything else. Still trying to get a hang over it. Everytime I get upset flowers wilt and water freezes."

Zach chuckled. "What freaks we are."

"Not necessarily. My gift makes me able to kill demons faster." Alex said.

Zach chuckled. "Demons?"

"Long story." Alex said. "So basically my mentor was called by your mentor to talk about leadership advice."

Zach looked to Mr. Chiron. "What?"

"Me, Sensei, and Master Famine are war buddies." Mr. Chiron said as if that explained everything.

Alex sighed. "I get it. I was on a team with kids older than me and I was expected to lead them. If it wasn't for my girlfriend using her telekinesis to save the day, half the citizens of Diablo would be dead."

Zach sighed. "One of my teammates is seriously injured. And it's my fault. I choked. Then I ran out of them."

"I know the feeling. But you can't stop being a leader. You were chosen because your team needs you." Alex said.

Zach sighed. "How can I help them if I'm not good enough."

"From what I hear you're team seems to love you regardless. And I have a good feeling you'll be okay." Alex grinned.

The danger alarm went off. Zach turned to Alex.

"I guess this is my time to shine." Zach said.

The two morphed into their suits and turned to an unconscious Willa. Zach walked over caressed her cheek.

"I will save you." Zach said.

Ethan smashed a trident into a ladle that Atlas threw.

"Goddamn little dipper." He groaned.

He sent over a tidal wave to knock down Leo. Anna leaped over this and punched a bear in the face. Atlas grinned as he watched the rangers fight his beasts.

"You guys think you can stop me? I'm am the definition of power." Atlas cackled.

He released a blast of energy that threw Nikki and Victor into a wall. They both screamed.

"Stay away from them" Zach said.

Atlas turned to see Zach and Alex staring him down. Sparks flew around Zach's body while Alex bursts into flames.

"Eat lightning dickhead." Zach yelled.

Sparks and flames washed over Atlas as he groaned. He released a wave of energy trying to combat it but Sasha threw her shield to block it.

Atlas yelled as the pressure heat and sparks caused him to turn into smoke. Everyone shield their visors as it washed over them. They all laughed victoriously.

"Did we just win?" Zach said.

"Again." Anna said.

Zach turned to face his teammates. "Look guys I'm sorry about how I was acting."

"You don't need to explain Zach. We understand. We're your team and we'll stick by you." Sasha said.

Everyone nodded. "LIke glue." Aiden said.

Willa gasped as her eyes opened. She felt the poison leave her body and her health return. The other rangers stood around her.

"You're awake." Zach said relief.

Willa groaned. "She spoke to me."

"Who?" Victor asked.

"Gaia. She said the games have just begun." WIlla said.

A couple hours after Nikki met up with Zach. They decided to meet up at the school parking lot.

"Cindy's talking." Nikki said.

Zack frowned. "She said that she wouldn't tell people about what she saw."

"Technically she didn't. She told people she slept with you." NIkki said.

"If anyone finds out the truth." Zach said.

"That we've been having sex? That you've been cheating on your precious Anna?" Nikki smirked.

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry Zach you're secret is safe with me."

"After all if Anna finds out I'm the one she's going to skin." Nikki smirked.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he walked up to the cabin. He opened the door and went to the living room. Luckily the others didn't see the inside of the cabin. Then they would know Ethan had been sleeping here. He couldn't let that happen. They would want to know the truth. And the truth might lead to his father finding him. And he would rather die than let that happen. He was never going back.

 **Next Time: A wave rage is sent through the town due to a new titan, a new power coin is found, Willa tries to make sense of her message, and Nikki juggles her relationships.**

 **I was planning on introducing Nikki and Victor's relationship in this chapter, however I decied to make this a solo journey for Zach. And you will see his father and his relationship with Ethan expanded more in this story.**


	7. Someone Has To Be The Pretty One Part 1

**Zach/Zeus/White ,/The Brawn-**

 **Willa/Artemis/ Cyan Ranger/The Brawler- Jose i7**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink Ranger- The Distraction- Guest**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown Ranger/T4he Grease Monkey- rangerdanger84**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver/The Brains-LovingGinger30**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue/The Realist-ToxicDiamond**

Willa frowned as she looked in the mirror. She didn't look different yet she felt different. Her body and mind haven't been the same since she was in a coma. Plus Gaia's message stuck in her mind. What did you she mean?

Austin started to bang loudly on the door. Willa screamed and covered her ears. Her senses increased by the thousands. She opened the door and Austin walked in.

"What's with the screaming?" He grinned.

"What's with the banging." Willa snapped.

"We're going to be late for school." He said.

"I'm not going." She said.

"Have you met our mom? She'll kill you if you skip." Austin laughed.

Willa frowned. Her powers made her feel like a injured puppy. She could feel molecules dance around her, smell things in China, see things in outer space, she could taste a meal and identify every ingredient.

"Suit yourself." He said.

* * *

Sasha woke up in pain. It was coming from her arm. It didn't heal completely from when she was grabbed roughly by her mom. She looked at her alarm and sighed when she saw it was almost time for school. Usually she enjoyed school, however being a ranger took a lot of energy.

"Sasha! Victor's here." Her adoptive mom yelled.

Of course he was, they walk to school together everyday. Sasha groaned as she put one clothes and put on her glasses. She pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and called it a day. The truth was she was wearing clothes and hairstyles to purposely create a mirage that she wasn't pretty. She knew how people were, they treated you differently if you were beautiful.

She walked downstairs and saw Victor eating some cereal. She groaned and chuckled when she saw some milk dribble in his beard.

"You seriously need to shave that thing. It practically has it's own ecosystem." Sasha said as she grabbed a bagel.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Even your insults are nerdy."

"Says the boy that will sell his soul to go to comic con." Sasha said.

"You wouldn't?" He shot back.

The two burst into laughter. Sasha then noticed something by her lap. It was a flyer for a beauty pageant. Sasha shivered. It brought back memories. Memories she's been trying to suppress.

"What is that for?" She said quietly.

Victor noticed a change in her demeanor. "It's for a beauty pageant Nikki's in."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "As if she needs anyone else to tell her she's beautiful."

"She says it will be fun. You should try out, you're pretty." He said.

Sasha blushed at the compliment. "That's not the point. I don't need a bunch of old guys telling me if I'm worthy or not." She said. "It's degrading to women."

* * *

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to women." Nikki smiled as she applied her lipstick at her kitchen table.

Her mother sat across from her eating eggs.

"So Nikki I just thought you might want to talk."

"About?" Nikki said.

"I got a job offer in New Jersey." She said.

"Good for you." Nikki said.

"I was thinking of taking it." She said.

Nikki dropped her lipstick. "You're joking right."

Nikki looked up at her in shock. "You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not." Her mother said.

"You promised me we wouldn't move again." Nikki hissed.

"I know but ever since your father left getting cash has been hard." She said.

Nikki felt anger overtake her. "But you promised."

Nikki felt her power activate subconsciously. " _We're not moving."_ Nikki instructed.

Her mother smiled strangely. Like she was high. "Of course sweetheart. You should get ready for school."

Nikki smiled, however inside she was ashamed she mind controlled her mom.

"Nikki you're so pretty." Her mother smiled. "I love you."

The way she said I love you creeped Nikki out. It wasn't the way a mother said to her daughter. Nikki ignored this and went outside.

" _Sometimes I wish you weren't around."_

* * *

Nikki groaned as she put her textbooks in her locker.

"It's only been an hour and I'm already sick of school." Nikki said.

She felt a hand on her waist and jumped slightly. If someone did this before she would be startled, however now her ranger instincts kicked into battle mode. She spun around and kicked the person in the throat. Nikki realized too late this wasn't an attacker. It was Desmond Chen. He was a senior that Nikki went out with once to boost her popularity.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"I'm not your babe and don't touch me." She said.

"Come on everyone knows you're giving it out." He smiled.

He grabbed her ass and grinned. Nikki screamed causing everyone to look at them. She punched him in the face causing several of his front teeth to fly out.

" _How about you do me a favor and stay away from all women in the world."_ Nikki hissed.

Everyone now started taking pictures. And laughing. Maybe because she knocked Desmond out maybe because he was able to take advantage of her. Nikki ran to the bathroom and started to cry. She pulled out her phone and texted Zach.

 **NIKKI: Can we talk? I miss you.**

 **ZACH: Miss you 2. Talk before lunch?**

Nikki was interrupted by Victor walking in.

"Victor what the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom." She asked.

"I saw what happened. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." Nikki sighed. "If a girl wants to date around she should expect to be treated like a slut."

"You're not and you don't deserve that. You're a good person." VIctor said.

"Am I?" Nikki asked. "If you knew the things I've done you'd hate me."

"Come on Nikki it's impossible for anyone to hate you." Victor smiled.

Nikki kissed Victor on the cheek and smiled.

"You're sweet." She smiled.

Victor sighed. "That's me Victor the sweet never Victor the handsome or Victor the brave."

Nikki laughed. "You know what I mean. Come on let's get lunch."

Nikki and Victor walked out the bathroom hand in hand which Sasha saw and frowned. Since when were they so close, she thought.

* * *

Willa groaned as her body felt overwheled with energy. She could smell something brewing in the air. Something evil.

* * *

Meanwhile Menoetius Stood outside the school. He growled.

"This is for my brothers." He hissed.

His body emitted a wave of energy that spread throughout the town.

* * *

Victor turned to Nikki and charged. "I was wrong people do hate you."

He lunged however Nikki rolled out of the way.

"Victor what the hell!" She screamed. He tried to tackle her but a femine figure punched him.

Nikki turned to see Sasha getting up.

"What the hell is going on?" Nikki asked.

"Something's wrong everyone's angry." Sasha said.

They looked to see some cheerleaders putting each other in headlocks, Zach blasted someone out the window with a blast of lightning.

"Stay away from my man!" Anna yelled out as she threw some girls to the locker.

"What's happening to them?" Nikki asked.

"A titan." Sasha said.

"Well done." Menotitus grinned. "I'm guessing you are Athena and Aphrodite."

He snapped his fingers and his eyes glowed red. "You two always could resist my powers."

"And your power is?" Sasha frowned.

"I'm the Titan of rage and drama." He grinned.

"My gift allows me to suppress thoughts and emotions other than anger."

"Your gift is flawed we are immune." Sasha realized.

He shrugged. "Guess I'll have to kill you the traditional way."

He charged with a axe. Sasha and Nikki morphed and got into fighting stances. Sasha blocked the axe with her shield. She then did a backflip she smashed the shield into his head. He yelled in pain and stepped back. Sasha threw her shield and knocked Menotitus off his feet. He growled.

"We'll meet again." He hissed.

He leaped out the window and ran away.

"Coward." Sasha cursed. "Thanks for the help Nikki."

"You're welcome." Nikki smiled.

They teleported to the base.

* * *

They sat at a table next to Mr. Chiron. He dran some tea.

"Interesting." He said.

"How's this interesting?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah everyone is trying to kill each other." Nikki said.

"I was just wondering what who is freeing the Titans." He frowned. "Someone powerful is helping them."

Sasha frowned as she played with her hair. "We need a plan."

"A good one." Nikki said. "So Silver what's your plan?"

"So I have to do the fighting and the thinking." Sasha frowned.

"Well one of us has to be the pretty one." Nikki winked.

Sasha growled. But decided to ignore it and turn to Mr. Chiron.

"How do we stop him?" She asked.

"In the past Hestia, Athena, and Aphrodite used their powers of peace, wisdom, and love to destroy his rage. We will need to find Hestia and use her powers alongside yours."

* * *

Horatio grunted as he swam beneath the surface of the ocean. He had one hand on his spear gun in case of a predator. He's seen Jaws to many times not to be afraid. He used a knife to cut through coral reef and pulled out a glowing crimson object. He grinned when he saw the power coin.

"Found you."

 **NEXT TIME: Sasha and Nikki learn to work together, the crimson ranger arrives, Sasha and Nikki notice negative effects to their powers.**

 **I know some people were confused about Zach and Nikki, don't worry a lot of things are going to be happening and in a couple of chapters I'll post a chapter called 'Now We All Know What You Did Last Summer'**


	8. Someone Has to be the Pretty One Part 2

**Zach/Zeus/White-The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn-**

 **Willa/Artemis/ Cyan Ranger/The Brawler- Jose**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink Ranger- The Distraction- Guest**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown Ranger/T4he Grease Monkey- rangerdanger84**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver/The Brains-LovingGinger30**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue/The Realist-ToxicDiamond**

Horatio grinned as he sailed to shore. He held the crimson power coin in his left palm. He wondered who would be the new ranger. He secretly hoped he could get a power coin of his own. Not that he doubted the other rangers competence, but they weren't ranger material. It was luck that the Greek Gods decided to possess their bodies.

Just as he got close he heard a loud swoosh sound shoot by him. Another one. Horatio looked and saw a harpoon was wedged between the rudder. He gasped. He looked to see sailors firing harpoon guns. Horatio ducked and reached for his com.

"Chiron Teleport Me to the base. Now!"

Time slowed down as Horatio saw a harpoon come close to his eye. Just as he was about to be impaled he vanished in a cloud of smoke. He sighed in relief when he arrived at the command center.

"I'm alive." He said in relief.

He turned to see Sasha and Nikki fighting and frowned.

"Where is everybody?" He asked

Sasha sighed as she explained the story.

"The only way to defeat Menotitus is if Sasha and I along with the crimson ranger use our powers to defeat his rage." Nikki said.

Sasha nodded then suddenly doubled over in pain. She screamed as she felt an immense pain in her head began. It felt like someone was drilling into her brain.

Nikki and Horatio ran over and made sure she was okay.

"Sasha what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"It's nothing." She said as she got back up. She turned back to Nikki. "Not like you care anyway."

Nikki frowned and got up. "Screw you."

Horatio looked between the two girls and realized he would have to get them to work together. But right now he had to make sure Sasha was okay.

"What was that?" Horatio asked.

"It's nothing. My power increases the percentage of my brain that I use and my body can't really handle it." Sasha said.

Horatio frowned. "A side effect?"

"Yeah I guess." She said.

Horatio wondered if any other rangers were experiencing side effects. He pulled out the crimson power coin and handed it to her. We just need to find the ranger." He grinned.

"Yeah but finding the one person in town who isn't a rage fuelled monster is going to be difficult." He sighed.

Sasha activated her power and soon ideas and probabilities flooded her brain.

"Not necessarily. Every ranger has been a teenager, and there are two schools in town but the odds of them going to a different school than us is unlikely."

"So the ranger is still at the school. If Hestia is a peaceful goddess instead of fighting she would have hidden. And the only place to hide is the-"

"Boiler Room!" Sasha grinned.

The two grinned at their idea.

"Before we go I think you need to patch things up with Nikki."

Sasha tensed. "Why?"

"Logic. The three goddesses must be in sync for it to work. Plus it's the right thing to do." He said.

She sighed and nodded. She knew she had to do this.

"Okay."

She walked to the training center where Nikki was punching some hologram monsters. She did a spin kick and kicked it in the neck. She then slide underneath it's legs and leaped up in the air and wrapped her legs around its neck. She twisted and snapped it's neck with her legs.

Sasha clapped her hands in impressed. Nikki ignored her and slammed her fist into the next hologram.

"What do want?" She asked.

She flipped the hologram and kicked it in mid air.

"To talk. I'm sorry." Sasha said.

Nikki dodged a punch and returned the favour with a uppercut.

"I've treated you terribly." Sasha sighed. "It's not really your fault. It's just your so obsessed with your looks and boys...it reminds me of my biological mom." Sasha said.

"Thanks I guess." Nikki said.

"It wasn't a compliment. My mom was obsessed with looks. And if I wasn't the best...she would hurt me." Sasha said quietly.

Nikki stopped. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's hers." Sasha sighed.

Nikki sighed. "I haven't been nice to you either."

"My father he left my mom. So I just thought that maybe if I made myself more attractive and if I was the one breaking the hearts.-"

"No one would leave you." Sasha interrupted.

"I know it's shallow." Nikki sighed as she elbowed a monster in the throat.

"Actually it's not. I completely get it. Studies show that girls without a father present in their life-"

"Are sluts." Nikki sighed.

"I wasn't going to say that." Sasha said.

Nikki laughed sadly. "It's okay if you were everyone does."

"That doesn't make it right. Look we can't keep doing this. The slut shaming, the bullying, the viewing other girls as less attractive. Guys treats us like crap and we encourage it. If a guy sleeps around a lot he's praised if a girl even kisses a guy she's viewed as a bad seed. We're women and we have to unite." Sasha said.

Nikki chuckled. "Wow that was deep."

"I'm sorry if I um-"

"Slut shamed me." Nikki said.

"I'm sorry that I bullied you." Nikki said.

The two girls smiled. This made Sasha remember something.

"Nikki do you like Victor?" She asked.

She chuckled. "Don't worry Sasha I'm not trying to steal your man."

"It's not that. I don't have feeling for Victor. But I love him like a brother. If you don't have feelings for him please don't lead him on."

"I won't." Nikki said.

* * *

Horatio, Sasha, and Nikki teleported by the train tracks. They weren't sure if the students would have their memory they didn't want to risk their identity. However when they got there they saw Desmond sitting on the train tracks.

"Desmond what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't escape them Nikki I'm sorry I didn't listen." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nikki said.

Suddenly she remembered what she said.

"Oh no." She gasped.

She didn't even realize she was using her power.

"Desmond no!" She yelled.

She ran towards him but Horatio pulled her away just as the train collided with Desmond. She screamed as blood splattered all over her face. Sasha screamed too. Horatio held a sobbing Nikki in her arms.

"This is all my fault." Nikki sobbed.

"You didn't know." Sasha said.

"I TOLD HIM TO!" Nikki cried.

"Nikki this isn't your fault." Sasha said.

Nikki ignored her and went quiet she stared at Desmond's dead body. She sobbed.

"Nikki we have to go. Who knows what people are doing under Menotitus spell." Horatio ssid.

"I can't leave him like this. Give me a minute I can...I can call 911."

The three opened the door of the school and were greeted with an army of angry students fighting. Nikki, Sasha, and Horatio charged. They fought their way through the crowd. The made their way to the boiler room. Sitting behind a large heater was Nina Torres she was scared out her mind. She held out a broken stake she attempted to use as a weapon.

"Stay away from me!" She said.

Horatio was stunned by how beautiful she was. She was 5'5" with a lean body type, Fair skin tone, wavy mid-length brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, black tank top,crimson cardigan, knee length boots.

" We don't want to hurt you. We're not affected like the others." Sasha said.

"How?" She asked.

"We're Power Rangers." Sasha said.

"Yeah and I'm Batman." She said sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this." Nikki said.

She stepped in front and morphed. Nina gasped.

"Oh my god." Nina gasped.

"Yeah this is going to be hard to explain." Sasha said.

Just then Menotitus kicked in the door. It aimed a spear at the four of them.

"Hello rangers." Menotitus growled.

Sasha growled. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass."

The rangers morphed and charged. Nina simply gasped.

Menotitus knocked Nikki over with her spear and kicked Sasha to the side. Menotitus punched Sasha in the stomach and threw her head into a window.

Nina screamed. Horatio gave her the power coin.

'Fight." He said.

"I can't I'm a pacifist." Nina said.

"They'll die without you." He said.

She looked at the coin and took it.

* * *

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Nina stood in a ball of fire. It wrapped around her and transformed into a crimson suit. It was heavy and metallic and suit for a females body. A bull helmet appeared on her head.

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE OVER**

* * *

Nina stood there in her ranger suit holding a ball of fire. She unleashed it and it blew Menotitus backwards. He screamed. Sasha took advantage of this and threw her shield. Nikki delivered a swift back kick. As soon as the three of them attacked at once it delivered a shock wave Menotitus screamed as he turned to dust.

Everyone sighed in relief as they De-morphed.

"Is it always like that?" Nina said.

"Yeah." Sasha said.

"So you mean to tell me the town was fighting each other for two hours?" Zach said.

"Yes." Sasha said.

"And now we have a new ranger." Anna said.

"Um hi." Nina said awkwardly.

"And you two are suddenly best friends." Willa said to Nikki and Sasha.

"God we missed so much." Ethan groaned.

* * *

Willa sighed in relief as she walked upstairs she slammed the door and put in some headphones. She needed to drown out the loud music her brother was playing. Actually he was playing any music instead he turned a pretty recorded song on to make sure Willa didn't suspect something. He opened up the floorboards and grinned.

"Where have you been?" He said.

In his hands were a yellow power coin.

* * *

Zach met up with Nikki behind her house.

"I'm sorry about Desmond. You know it wasn't your fault." Zach said.

"I used my power on him. It's my fault. I knew better. I'm an awful person now he's dead because of me." Nikki sighed. He kissed her.

"Zach I can't do this. Taking to Sasha made me realize I don't want to be that girl." Nikki said.

"What girl?" Zach said but he already knew the answer.

Nikki sighed as went inside. "Good night Zach."

 **NEXT: An evil ranger arrives and makes the rangers realize their flaws. Ethan avoids his father, and Nikki tells someone about her and Zach, and she learns an important lesson, Aiden recklessness endangers the team, Nina worries about fitting in.**

 **The next chapter will be longer than a two part chapter for a number of reasons. I personally thought this chapter was a little choppy and I don't think I did Sasha and Nikki Justice but we'll so more of them in the next chapter. Also a couple new rangers will show up in this next arc. Also keep August 29th in your calendar that's when I will release a new a event that will be a crossover of every power ranger story I have. I'm considering making it an interactive event allowing other authors to join. I will release the trailer in the next chapter of this however I will update Defenders next so you might want to check that out first. Also sorry if the chapters are short and not as good, or take to long to update I've been writing on my phone since my computer is broken. My goal was to have Defenders finished along with a new story posted but the computer situation threw me off. Also reminder in a couple of chapters there will be a flashback chapter.**


	9. The New Ranger Part 1

Zach/Zeus/White-The Leader

Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn-

Willa/Artemis/ Cyan Ranger/The Brawler- Jose

Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink Ranger- The Distraction- Guest

Victor/Hephaestus/Brown Ranger/T4he Grease Monkey- rangerdanger84

Sasha/Athena/Silver/The Brains-LovingGinger30

Ethan/Poseidon/Blue/The Realist-ToxicDiamond

Nina/Hestia/Crimson/The Peacemaker

She had the same dream every night. The dream started on the train tracks. She saw Desmond standing there. He was yelling at her.

"You did this to me!" He said.

She ran over and tried to push him out the way but train rushed over then everything went black. She screamed as she woke up. She was covered in beads of sweat. She sighed, the nightmares plagued her dreams.

 **At Olympia High**

"Welcome to Olympia High!" Anna and Sasha greeted.

The two stood in front of three new students. One of them was a pretty middle eastern girl, with light brown skin, silky black hair, and honey colored eyes. She wore an orange top and a pink skirt. The other was a 5'4 girl with tan skin, and a flexible build, and red hair that reached just below her shoulder blades, and had bright green eyes. She wore a green long sleeved top with pink designs on it as well as a short deep green skirt and brown boots. The last was a boy of an above average height, standing at 6'2" and had a medium build, possessing a musculature that could be described as lean. He has short, neck-length hair that is a dark brown in color and, despite his best efforts to keep it tame, is often unkempt and slightly curly. His skin, despite his excellent health, has a pallid tone to it, his icy blue eyes making him look none the warmer.

None of the teens seemed enthusiastic about it.

"Gee your enthusiasm is killing me." Sasha said sarcastically.

"Who's enthusiastic about school?" The boy asked.

"I know the feeling-" Sasha searched for his name.

"Vesper." He said.

Sasha got a cold feeling in her stomach when she got near him.

"I'm Penelope." The middle eastern girl smiled.

"Kari." The other girl introduced.

Sasha saw Nikki walking. The normally cheerful girl seemed like a shell of her former self. Sasha sighed. Sasha understood what she felt partially. Seeing Desmond like that was chilling. It had to be even worse for her.

"I'll be back." Sasha said.

"You're not going to leave me alone with these guys are you?" Anna asked.

"You know we can hear you right?" Vesper said.

Anna and Sasha ignored him. Sasha pointed to Nikki.

"She could use a friend." Sasha said.

She walked over to Nikki who seemed distraught.

"How are you doing?" Sasha asked

"I'm fine." Nikki lied.

"You do know my superpower is wisdom right? I know something is wrong." Sasha said.

Nikki sighed. She wasn't ready to talk about Desmond. Just as she was about to answer their morpher ringed. Both girls looked at each other than looked at Anna. The orange ranger made an excuse than ditched the new students and went off to the Mission Control.

 **Mission Control**

Nina grunted as she punched the punching bag with all her force. Horatio watched from the door.

"Geez, what did that punching bag do to you?" Horatio smirked.

Nina chuckled as she did a backflip and landed right in front of him.

"Just training. The other rangers have been doing this for a couple months I started yesterday." Nina said as she kicked the punching bag.

"They all have this bond. I can't just come in on that." Nina said.

"What do you think they won't accept you?" Horatio asked.

"No." Nina said.

"Then what?" Horatio asked.

Nina grunted as she unleashed a fireball at the punching bag.

"I'm worried about getting left behind." Nina sighed.

She sat down just as the alarm went off. She quickly morphed and ran out.

"Bye Horatio." Nina said as she ran off.

 **Elsewhere**

The rangers all showed up at the scene. Cars were flipped over and skeleton soldiers charged around.

"What is going on?" Anna asked.

"What are those things?" Ethan asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Aiden smirked as he charged and attacked the monsters. He ripped the skeletons apart with his bare hands and threw them at some others, knocking them down like a bowling ball. The others followed his lead and attacked. Zach unleashed a lightning bolt, which knocked into the skeletons.

He charged the ground with electricity until it gave a loud rumble and soon it exploded and rocks propelled upwards. Zach grunted as he shot up in the air like a rocket. He soon unleashed everything he had at the army of skeletons turning most of them into dust.

Willa and Aiden were back to back fighting them.

"On your left." Willa said.

Aiden flipped to the left and tackled the monster. Willa couldn't help but smile. Aiden didn't notice and continued fighting. Willa saw a crowd of skeletons charging at her.

"Oh no y'all done picked the wrong one." Willa said as she charged.

Willa punched a Skeleton in the chest with so much force it turned to dust. Willa then began tearing through the skeletons like they were made of paper.

Soon all the rangers regrouped and sighed. "Thank god we got them all."

Before they could take a breath the ground shook. Cracks appeared all over the ground and everyone gasped. The ground began shaking so violently several rangers flipped over. The cracks grew so wide that it created a hole in the ground. Nikki screamed as she almost fell in and was caught by Zach.

He smiled.

"I got you." He said.

Anna noticed the exchange between the two of them and frowned. She thought about reading Nikki's mind but she interrupted by an explosion. A Flaming tire was hurling towards her.

"Look out!" Sasha yelled as she flung her shield.

The shield knocked it over.

"Keep your head in the game." Sasha yelled.

The other rangers took off in a sprint in an attempt to get to the other side. Willa did a flip over a series of cracks just as they widened.

"What is causing this!" Sasha yelled.

"What do you mean? I thought this was a natural cause!" Victor yelled.

"No." A voice said behind them.

They all turned around to see a figure he wore black ranger armour, with a wolf head, a silver steel best, and carried golden daggers.

"Who the hell is that?" Aiden asked.

The figure aimed it's dagger at the rangers. "You all won't live long enough to know my name."

Willa growled. "I don't have time for this."

She charged and leaped in the air. The Black ranger reacted so quickly it seemed like a blur, he grabbed her leg and snapped it. She yelled out in pain as he roughly threw her back to the ground.

"Pathetic Artemis." He said.

Aiden growled. Seeing Willa hurt ignited a fire inside of him. He charged and punched the black ranger in the stomach. He flew back and hit a wall. He got up and chuckled.

"Is that the best you got Ares." He laughed.

He grabbed his arm and suddenly Aiden held his world fade away. He was in the battlefield he saw rangers fighting around him. He saw a blue ranger walking towards him.

"I'm sorry Aiden you gave me no choice." He stabbed him in the back.

Aiden screamed. He never felt a pain like this before.

Meanwhile everyone looked concerned at Aiden.

"What are you doing to him?" Nikki asked.

The black ranger shrugged. "I just gave him a glimpse of when he was going to die." They said. He turned to Nikki.

"As for you." He kicked her in the chest and sent her flying.

Zach charged fist full of lightning only for the black ranger to deflect it with his dagger and knock him into the wall. He then charged at Anna she tried to roll out of the way but he delivered a series of uppercuts.

He laughed. "You all are pathetic."

Sasha threw her shield which he dodged. He in return grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the wall. Sasha screamed in pain. She began to get a vision of her death.

Sasha was in an alley and heard a gunshot. She gasped as she collapsed. She looked up as she drowned in a pool of her own blood.

"You deserve this."

Sasha screamed. Victor and Ethan were being attacked by other skeletons. Nina growled. She felt a fire burn up inside her.

"Stay away from my friends!" She screamed as she released a wave of fire that incinerated the skeletons and propelled the black ranger back. He groaned as he got back up.

"Well done Hestia. However next time I won't be that easy to defeat."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Nina sighed and collapsed. She looked to all her fellow rangers who were unconscious.

Next Time: The rangers search for two new rangers to fight the black ranger

Hey guys sorry for the hiatus. Busy schedule and it's exhausting typing this on my phone. Stuff I said I'd address last chapter will definitely come up I'm the


	10. The New Ranger Part 2

Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader

Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn

Willa/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler

Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction

Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey

Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains

Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist

Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful

Sasha woke with a start. Sharp pain filled her body. Her body started thrashing uncontrollably as she screamed it pain. What happened? She asked herself.

Calm down. A soothing voice said to Sasha.

She took a deep breath and let her body relax. Soon her vision returned and saw that she was in the infirmary. Horatio was tending to her wounds and making sure she was fine. She saw everyone was unconscious in their own beds, except for Aiden and Nikki, however they didn't look like they were in a much better condition.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"Do you not remember?" Aiden asked.

Just as Sasha was about to answer her memories flooded back to her. She remembered fighting the black ranger and losing. She also remembered the vision she saw, the vision of her own death.

"The black ranger-"

"Kicked our asses." Nikki finished.

The pink ranger looked at Zach as Horatio out bandages in him. The girl was worried about the boy she cared about being hurt. She squeezed his hand.

"Please wake up." She said.

Her burst of affection towards Zach did not go unnoticed by Horatio and Sasha who both wondered what that was about.

"Chiron called for a healer from Diablo to help them. Until then we just have to wait." Horatio said.

"This son of bitch just took us all out without breaking a sweat and you just want to sit here and do nothing?" Aiden ranted.

Horatio nodded. "I know it's hard seeing you teammates injured, but we must not rush into things."

Aiden stepped up. His eyes glowed red. "Horatio don't act like you understand, you're not a ranger and you didn't see that guy out there. He hurt Willa...I mean the team."

"Aiden stop being the impulsive male jock for once and listen to reason." Sasha yelled.

"Right now there's only three of us conscious and I don't know about you, but I'm not in fighting shape." Sasha said.

Aiden sighed. His eyes returned to their normal shade. "Okay Sasha. Since you're the smartest here tell us what we need to."

"Wait for this mysterious healer to come, then when we're all ready, we train. We now know his tricks, we can take him, but only together." Sasha said.

"He made me see things. I saw my death, and by the looks of it, it's coming closely." Aiden said.

Sasha nodded. "I was shot in an alley."

"Jesus." Horatio said.

"No a deity much worse. Hades is rising and you're powers as of now can't stop him." Chiron said.

"Gee thanks for the words of encouragement." Aiden said sarcastically.

Chiron sighed. "Hades is about death and darkness. You're going to need light and life to counteract that."

Nikki looked up. "Apollo and Demeter. Out of all the rangers we could've had on our team right now, we need them who's power coins are MIA."

Sasha sighed. "Well we were known for being lucky."

The black ranger stepped into the empty power plant. It was shut down years ago, after a freak accident. Hundreds of lives were lost that day. The black ranger could sense the death in the area.

"Poor spirits, so unrestless. Not able to enter the underworld." He sighed.

He pulled out a dagger and knelt down. He dug the blade into the earth and started to chant. The wind grew stronger and the ground rumbled.

"Don't worry soon everyone will be in the underworld."

"Is this the right place?" Madison asked.

The pink Defenders ranger looked up at the mountain.

"These are the coordinates, unless Alex screwed another thing up." Josie yawned.

"Hey that's my boyfriend!" Tiana said.

Madison shot her glare, "Don't act like you care about him now. Do you think we forgot how you kissed Tyler. Granted he's so hot that he can turn water into steam, but still where is your commitment?"

"He isn't even that hot." Josie said rolling her eyes.

"That's because you have a very unusual type." Madison said.

"I have a type?" Josie asked.

"You know. Tiana is in to sweet boys with a dark side or in Trevor's case more dark side than sweet. I'm into boys that spoil me. And you are into boys who are jackasses." Madison said simply.

"That is so not true." Josie said.

"Owen was a womanizer and Ted was a date rapist." Madison said.

Madison's face went dark when she said Owen's name. It was still too soon to say the name of their fallen ranger. Before Madison could apologize a giant portal appeared. Sasha stood on the other side. She crossed her arms and looked at them.

"Which one of you is the healer? Sasha asked.

"That would be me sweetheart." Madison smirked.

Sasha frowned. She already didn't like Madison's girly girl exterior. "You look like a Barbie reject."

"And you look like Cinderella before you Fairy Godmother gave her a makeover. Trust me you don't want to get into a mean girl contest with me. Now gonna let us in, so I can save your team, or would you rather they die?"

Sasha sighed. She let the girls come in.

"From what I hear wherever you guys go, trouble follows, so please don't break anything." Sasha said.

"Come on it's not our fault we're the popular rangers." Josie said.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

"Of course we're the originals, brought together when the world hasn't seen a ranger team in decade. We're wittier, clever, more in demand, more liked by the viewers." Madison smirked.

"You talk you guys are on some popular TV show or strange fanfiction." Sasha snorted.

Madison smirked. "Why not both."

Sasha led them to the infirmary. She opened the door and let them in. Madison gasped.

"Geez were you guys hit by a bus?" Madison asked.

Sasha sighed. "Don't ask."

"Okay Pinkie you do your healing magic while I go talk to Chiron." Josie said.

Madison walked over to Zach. Nikki looked over at her beggingly. "You can help him right."

Madison nodded. "I'll try." She put her hands to Zach and closed her eyes.

She could sense the pain inside him. Heal. She thought. A pink glow escaped from her hands and lit up his wounds.

Nikki gasped. "You're the second coolest pink ranger ever."

"Second?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"After me of course." Nikki said.

"You know I think I might like you." Madison smiled.

Nikki sighed. "You shouldn't I'm not a good person."

"Please you can't be any worse than the people in Diablo." Madison said.

"I'm considered the school slut, just because I date a lot of guys, but it's just frustrating because…"

"I only ever slept with one guy." Nikki sighed.

"And I think I might love him." Nikki said.

"You mean Zach?" Madison asked.

Nikki wiped away her tears. "Don't be ridiculous he has a girlfriend. They've been together since like kindergarten."

"I can look in your eyes and see that you love him. Out of all the people in the room you decided to stand by his side." Madison pointed out.

Nikki began to cry. "I'm so stupid."

Madison put a hand on her shoulder. "No you're not."

"I'm a homewrecker, and a stupid one at that. What did I expect? That he would actually leave Anna for me? She's perfect and-"

Zach gasped when the healing was done.

"What happened the last thing I remember is the black ranger getting my ass kicked. But now I feel great." He smiled.

"Thank the healer." Madison smirked.

Sasha walked up to them. "Guys where's Aiden?"

Nikki realized where he was. "Oh shit."

The black ranger stood in an empty forest. "This will be the perfect place to unleash the gates."

"Hey dickwad." Aiden yelled from behind.

The black ranger turned to see Aiden morphed with his spear.

"Ares what a pleasant surprise. Well not really a surprise you're just as predictable as you were in your past life." He said.

"You're going to pay for hurting Willa." He growled.

Aiden's eyes glowed bright red, so bright it actually shone out of his helmet. The black ranger pulled out his knives.

"Okay then bring it."

 **Next Time: The Black Ranger threatens to rip the portal to Earth and the Underworld** **I know this chapter was probably boring and was short, but it was a filler for what's going to happen in the next chapter. The next chapter should have less drama and more action,**


	11. The New Ranger Part 3

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader** **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn** **Willa/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler** **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction** **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey** **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains** **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist** **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

Aiden charged at the black ranger. He tackled him to ground using all of super strength. He flipped him and uppercut him.

"I'm going to kill you." Aiden yelled.

He wanted to tear him apart. All he could think about is how he hurt Willa. However what surprised him was that the black ranger broke out into laughter.

"You really thought you could defeat me? You are stupider than I was told." He snarled.

With amazing strength he flipped the red ranger over and threw him into the tree like he was made of paper. The black ranger clapped his hands and a legion of skeletons charged at him. Aiden picked up his spear and charged at them. One if them swung their bone blade at Aiden. Aiden growled and snapped the weapon in half. He whipped around and swung his fist like a wrecking ball.

However, every time he thought he killed a skeleton, it would put itself back together. Aiden growled. It was starting to feel like he was going to be overpowered.

"Can't stop." Aiden yelled.

He used his super strength to throw them all of him. He then decided to try a new move out.

"I call this The Incredible Power Ranger." Aiden smirked.

"Red ranger smash!" He yelled.

He channeled all of his strength and clapped his hands together, releasing a loud sonic boom. The blast was so powerful it tore the skeletons apart like they were made of putty. Aiden then spun around and punched the black ranger, whose head was already ringing from the blast. Aiden worked up his power again and clapped his hands together again. Aiden gritted his teeth as he released another sonic boom.

The force of the attack practically broke every bone in his arm. However it would be worth it, the boom hit the tree and the tree fell on top of the black ranger.

"I think you underestimated me." Aiden smirked.

The black ranger groaned in pain. "And I think you gave yourself too much credit."

The black ranger chuckled. Aiden growled. "What's so funny you sadistic bastard?"

The black ranger pushed the tree of him with ease. He got up and look Aiden in the eye.

"I was already going to tear apart this earth. And you're little blast just made it easier." He laughed.

Aiden looked at his feet and saw cracks were forming on the ground. He pulled out his spear.

"I won't let you win." He growled.

Just as Aiden was about to charge, a glowing blue portal opened and Aiden was pulled through. He yelled in shock and anger as he was pulled back to the base. He looked up at Josie, Madison, some blond girl he didn't recognize and Sasha.

Aiden looked up angrily. "What the hell?"

"How could you be so stupid." Sasha yelled.

Aiden got up and got in her face. "Watch it pint sized, I was about to win before you bitches decided to get involved."

"You tried to fight him all by yourself, and looked how that worked out." Sasha yelled.

"You aren't the boss of me." Aiden growled.

Sasha glared at him. "Get out of my face before I do something we'll both regret."

Madison stepped in between them.

"Okay everyone let's calm down." She said.

Aiden's eyes went back to their normal color and he took a step back.

"I know you're worried about Willa, but we can't handle things like this." Sasha said.

Aiden crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Sasha said.

"You're friends are up, and they won't to see you guys." Madison said.

Sasha nodded and gave Madison a hug.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." She smiled.

Madison nodded. "Anytime."

*

Austin was in his room playing his guitar when the earth shook. Austin stumbled and his head hit the counter. He grunted in pain and took a couple steps back.

"What the hell." He said.

It was strange to get an earthquake in Florida. The ground began to shake violently. His windows shattered and he stumbled on to his bed. He looked out the window and gasped at what he saw. The ground was starting to crack and break apart. Austin gulped. He pulled out his phone and called his sister. He frowned when he was met with his sister's voice mail.

"Willa please call me, something bad is happening." He said.

Just as he said this an explosion was heard through all of Olympia. He pulled his floorboard out and pulled out his power coin.

"I'm going to find her." He said determined.

The coin morphed into armour around his body.

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Austin was standing on a sun as a ray of light hit him, The yellow light solidified into ranger armor. It was slim and lean. His helmet was of a bull.

"Power of Apollo God of Light And Healing , Yellow Ranger."

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE OVER**

He smiled. "Okay let's do this."

*

Elsewhere Kari was at the Flowers house garden planting. Kari smiled as the Flowers bloomed. However the flowers soon started to wither. Kari frowned.

"What in the world." Kari frowned.

Soon all the flowers died. She got up scared, as the ground shook. Kari frowned. She kept stepping back, trying to move away from the dying plants. The grass was now turning black and crunchy at her feet. She moved to the tree and was surprised to see it wasn't dying. She looked at the roots and saw a green coin. The coin turn into a metallic green liquid and shifted into armor.

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Kari was in a green forest when roots and leaves hit her. Her armor was green and meant for a female, and her helmet was of a dragon.

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE OVER**

*

Nikki was wiping away her tears when Josie arrived.

"Oh hey Josie what's up?" Nikki asked.

Josie saw the sadness and guilt in her aura. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder and tried to sway her emotions. She tried to soothe her.

"Are you okay?" Josie asked.

Nikki laughed. "Of course I am."

"Sasha told me about what happened." Josie said.

Nikki froze. "Its nothing."

"I lost the boy I love. He was shot right in front of me. Everyday I felt like it's my fault. After all the only reason he was there was because he was looking for me." Josie said.

A tear fell down her face. "I know the situations aren't exactly the same, but I know what it feels like to lose someone, and in our line of work you're going to lose a lot of things."

Nikki cried. "It's all my fault. His parents lost a son and-" She broke down into tears.

"Hey, I know it hurts. But out there is a war. People will die, unless you help your friends stop it. Save his family. Save everyone." Josie said.

Nikki wiped her tears and nodded.

*

"Is everyone feeling okay?" Zach asked.

He was responded with a series of groans.

"He kicked our ass." Ethan groaned.

Although everyone was physically healed Madison couldn't do anything for them mentally.

"And we still don't have a way to stop him." Victor groaned.

Zach looked at his rangers. They're spirits were broken. He needed a way to lift them up. He frowned when noticed Nikki wasn't there.

 _Where's Nikki?_ He thought.

Little did he know his thought made its way to Anna's mind.

"Guys I know were broken down, but I believe in all of you. We got this. I know you're all scared about what will happen. But those people out there need us." Zach said.

"We barely made it out of there with our lives." Ethan said. "You all may be selfless heroes, but I don't plan on dying today."

"Sometimes you're just so difficult." Sasha growled.

Ethan glared at her. "You b-"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens." Sasha growled.

"Enough! We don't have time to argue. The Black Ranger will destroy our world if we don't act swiftly." Zach said.

"He's planning on creating a portal to the underworld right." Willa said.

Everyone nodded. "Well what if we had a way to block off the portal." She said.

"A way to pull it together just as he pulls it apart." Victor said.

He thought about and scratched his beard. "I can build something for that."

Zach grinned. "Great."

He turned to everyone else. "Suit up guys."

As everyone was about to leave Aiden stopped Willa. She looked at Aiden.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, I was worried when the black ranger took you out." Aiden said awkwardly.

Willa could hear his heartbeat speeding up. Why was he so nervous?

"You were actually worried about someone other than yourself." Willa smirked.

"Yeah well you're our best fighter-"

"I bet it hurt your male ego to say that." Willa laughed.

Aiden laughed too. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm nervous about fighting him. I'm afraid." Aiden said in a more serious note.

Willa widened her eyes. She didn't expect Aiden to admit his feelings, especially to her.

"I know. I used to see the rangers on TV and wish I could be just like them, now all I think about is not dying." Willa said.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah. And there's so much I wanted to do. And If I do die today, I don't want it to be without doing something I've wanted to do for weeks."

Willa frowned, trying to figure out what he meant. Before she could say anything Aiden leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like how she saw in movies where it was romantic and graceful. It was awkward at first, their lips clumsily meshing together. However soon they both match each other's body rhythm and began to deepen the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair as he pushed her against the wall. Both of them were in paradise, neither wanting to pull away air.

"Did I leave my- what in the hell are you two doing." Ethan said.

They both pulled away and looked at Ethan with shock and embarrassment. Willa laughed awkwardly. She nervously looked at Aiden then back at Ethan.

"So I'm going to morph, so see you guys later." Willa said as she walked away.

Ethan grinned. "Damn you and feminazi."

"Not now jackass." Aiden said as henoushed past Ethan.

*

Zach stood next to his teammates. "Are you guys ready."

Anna nodded. "Let's do this."

"Time we give this black ranger hell." Aiden smirked.

Nina conjured a fireball. And nodded.

"It's Morphing Time!" Zach yelled.

No one objected and morphed with him.

*

The Black Ranger grinned as the earth cracked and tore apart.

"Spirits of the Underworld Come to me!" He yelled.

Just then he was hit by a car. He grunted as he was thrown back. He got up and looked to see Victor driving a car with Willa riding on the top with a bow and arrow aimed at him.

"Surprise jackass." Willa smiled. As she released the arrows.

The black ranger caught two of the arrows but the third hit him I'm the arm.

As he stumbled backwards His leg was kicked from underneath him by Anna. He yelped as he fell.

"So you all got a little more confidence." He said.

Zach released a thunderclap so loud that it shattered the car windows and threw the black ranger back.

Soon all the rangers gathered up. And glared at the black ranger.

"Are you guys done yet?"

A ray of light hit him causing him to shield himself. They all turned to see the yellow ranger surrounded by a glowing aura of light. He waved.

"Hello rangers." He waved.

They all looked at each other.

"What in the world?" Anna said.

The black ranger got up and pulled out their knives.

"It doesn't matter how many rangers you bring you can't defeat me." He hissed.

The green ranger appeared and used roots to tie the black ranger up.

"What if they had me." She said.

All the rangers lined up and held up their weapons. The black ranger snapped his binds and growled. He glared at them.

"Lets go to war." He said.

They charged at him, starting one of the most epic battles they would ever face.

*

 **Kari was created by Decode9 and was introduced a couple chapter back.**


	12. The New Ranger Part 4

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Willa/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease** **Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

The Black Ranger rolled out of the way as Zach unleashed a thunderbolt.

"You all May have gained some confidence, but I'm still stronger." He growled.

He stomped his foot and the earth tore apart and his skeleton soldiers rose up.

"Aiden, Anna, Willa, and Ethan you guys take on the skeletons."

"Got it boss." Aiden said.

Anna nodded and followed the others.

"Sasha, Nina, and Victor you all make sure the citizens are safe.

They nodded and ran off.

He looked at Austin, Kari, and Nikki.

"You guys are going to help me kick some ass." He said.

*

Several skeletons charged at Willa. She grinned and did a backflip away from them. She then spun around and punched one in the chest.

"Kill her!" They chanted.

They charged. Willa grabbed one of them and flipped them. She smirked and stomped his skull in. She tore through the monsters like they were made if paper.

"So are you and Aiden a thing now?" Ethan asked Willa as he impaled a skeleton with his trident.

Willa rolled her eyes as she decapitated a monster.

"Is now really an appropriate time to discuss this?" She leaped in the air just as a Skeleton swung it's sword.

"Hey I'm just curious." Ethan said defensively.

He threw his trident like a spear and impaled several skeletons. Willa smashed two skeletons together and then did a backflip so she was right next to Ethan.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Willa smirked.

Ethan laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. You're cute and all but I have my eye on someone else."

Meanwhile Anna was firing energy blasts from her staff. She looked at Aiden who was currently headbutting a skeleton.

"You and Zach are friends right?" She said.

Aiden shrugged. "We've been on the same football team for years but it's not like we're besties."

Aiden stabbed a Skeleton with his spear and though his body into the others, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"I think Zach's going to break up with me." Anna sighed.

As she said this she swung her staff like a baseball bat and knocked a skull off.

"What makes you say that?" Aiden grunted as several skeletons tackled him.

Using his strength he threw the skeletons off him and leaped up with a smile on his face.

"Who's next?" He yelled.

Anna sighed as she delivered a spin kick to one of the skeletons. "He's just been so distant lately. And everything I am able to get past his electrokinesis and read his mind, he's thinking about things other than me. Sports, Ethan...Nikki."

Anna screamed in frustration and released thousands of razor sharp flower petals. This killed every skelton in the area. Aiden walked up to her and put a hand in her shoulder.

"My advice, talk to him about it." Aiden said.

 _She's overreacting. She's dated Zach for years she should know the person he loves is himself._ Aiden thought.

 _Crap Did she read my mind_? Aiden thought.

Anna acted as if she didn't hear anything and hugged him.

"Thanks Aiden." She said.

*

"Come on everybody." Sasha was ushering some people to a safe location.

"Sasha look out!" Nina yelled.

Sasha spun and held up her shield as a skeleton blade swung at her. Sasha grunted and threw her shield. The shield sliced the Skeleton in half and flew back into her hands.

"Is that best you guys got?" Sasha asked.

Dozens more came towards her.

"Nina handle them." Sasha instructed.

Nina stepped forward and unleashed a wave of fireballs. Soon each of the skeletons exploded.

"Hopefully the others are having an easier time with The Black Ranger." Victor said.

*

Zach yelled in pain as the black ranger punched him. The black ranger grabbed his dagger and was about to stab Zach in the chest when he was thrown back by a beam of light.

Zach leaped up in the air and released another lightning bolt. He growled and blocked it with his daggers. Kari summoned some roots to grab him. As soon as they touched them they turned into dust.

"Do you all actually think you can best me." The black ranger snarled.

"Guys get his helmet off, then I can shut him down." Nikki said.

The others nodded. Zach and Austin turned to each other. Zach unleashed a lightning bolt and Austin unleashed a light burst. They collided and created a powerful explosion that threw the black ranger back. While this happened Kari used her roots to pull the helmet off.

"Freeze." Nikki yelled.

The black ranger froze. "We got him." Nikki said relieved.

Nikki pushed her com. "We got him everyone."

*

They all teleported to the base. Sasha and Anna gasped when They saw who the black ranger was.

"Vesper?"

Zach frowned. "You know this guy?"

"He's one of the new students we were showing around." Sasha said.

"Why would we he do this?" Aiden asked.

"No clue." Sasha said.

She grabbed the unconscious black ranger and dragged him off. "But I'm going to find out."

Zach turned to the green and yellow ranger.

"And what is you're guys story?" Zach said.

"Um how do we get out of these suits?" Kari asked.

"Oh that's simple just say Power Down." Victor said.

"Power Down!" They both yelled.

The both morphed out of their suits into their normal clothes. Willa gasped when she saw it was her brother.

"Austin you're a Power Ranger?" Willa asked.

He grinned. "Yeah sis. I was pretty badass out there wasn't I."

She rolled her eyes. "You were alright."

Zach shook his hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the team." He said.

He turned to Kari. "Welcome to the team. What's your name?"

"You're Carrie right?" Anna said.

She recognized her from school. She was with Vesper and that other girl.

"Actually it's Kari." Kari corrected in a quiet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Anna said.

She felt bad for forgetting her name. Willa turned to her brother.

"Where the hell did you get power coin? And how come you never told me?" Willa asked.

Austin smirked. "Well it all started eight months ago, this summer."

Nikki and Zach looked at each other. They both knew what happened eight months ago.

Ethan also gulped. Eight months ago is when it happened. The reason why he ran away.

Nina also looked nervous. Horatio noticed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well it all started out like this…"

*

 **We have finally reached the penultimate to the flashback chapter.**


	13. We Know What You Did Last Summer Part 1

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange Ranger/The First Lady**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Willa/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

*

"Okay gang good practice." Coach Morris said as he dismissed his football players.

Zach and Aiden sighed in relief as they walked off the field. "How come school is out, yet I spend most of my days at school?" Aiden asked.

"Come on you know you love conditioning. Besides we need to bulk up to beat New China." Zach grinned.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "God I hate those New China Dragons."

"Get the routine together you sorry sluts." Nikki yelled.

Both boys looked to see Nikki yelling at the cheerleaders. Aiden smirked when he saw how tight Nikki clothes were.

"Damn Nikki looks so hot today." Aiden smirked.

Zach shrugged. "I guess so."

"Damn right. I would totally hit that." Desmond Chen said.

Willa rolled her eyes. Being the only girl on the team she was often annoyed with often they talked about girls and sex. They talked about women like they were objects that were meant to please them.

"Please like Nikki would ever sleep with you." Aiden snorted.

"And she would get with you? Today in practice you tackled like girl." Desmond said.

Willa stepped up to Desmond and glared at him. "Are you trying to make that sound derogatory, Chinatown? Because if you are, I'll whoop your ass to show you how hard a girl can hit."

Desmond glared at her. "Don't call me Chinatown."

"Stop being a sexist douchebag and maybe I'll call you by your actually name." Willa said.

Desmond decided to step back. Usually he wasn't intimidated by girls, but Willa was different. She was on a whole nother level. Willa could probably beat him to a pulp and still not break a nail.

"See you losers tomorrow." He grumbled as he walked off.

Nikki heard the others and smirked. "Boys and Willa, if you really want to know something about you should just ask. But you are right about one thing, I would never spread my legs for Desmond Chen."

Aiden turned to Willa. "Hey feminazi do you need me to drive you home?"

Willa shook her head. "Not today, Dick For Brains."

Zach sighed. "You two are so weird."

"My brother is here, see you two later." Willa said.

The girl ran off to the parking lot. Zach noticed Aiden following her with his eyes. Zach laughed. Aiden turned to him and frowned.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"Dude you were totally checking Willa out." Zach said.

Aiden gulped. "No I wasn't. Willa isn't even my type. She's practically a boy."

Little did they know Willa heard this and frowned. Zach shrugged.

"Dude you do know you can be with whoever you want to be with. You don't have to pretend to like Nikki so no one will think you like Willa." Zach said.

Aiden frowned. "I don't like Willa. Can we just change the subject."

Before Zach could say anything, Anna came running up to him. She jumped in his arms and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Hey baby." Zach said.

Anna smiled and hugged him. "You were great at practice today.."

"That's because I had my number one cheerleader watching me." Zach flirted.

Aiden gagged. "You two are so adorable it physically hurts me. How long have you two been dating for?"

"Five years. I asked her out in seventh grade." Zach smiled.

Aiden frowned. He remembered, he was in eighth grade at the time. Pimply faced, braces wearing Zach talked about asking Anna out the entire football practice. Aiden remembered being frustrated and told him to grow a pair.

"Come on Zach, we should go for the dinner with our parents." Anna smiled.

"What's the whole big deal, I've met your parents a bunch of times." Zach said.

Anna used to live a couple blocks over. Zach's known her parents since he was three. Both of their parents were cool with them dating. Zach figured Anna's parents liked him since Anna's father kept buying him condoms. Luckily for him Zach and Anna haven't done it yet, much to Zach's annoyance. Sure he loved her and stuff, but he had needs to. What was the point of the big romantic gestures, if she wasn't going to repay him.

Anna and Zach waved Aiden goodbye as they left.

"See you later Aiden." Zach waved.

*

"Okay we're done, you pathetic losers can go wash off the stench of failure." Nikki said to her cheerleaders.

"Those girls are going to hate you." Nikki's co-captain Portia said.

"They can hate me while we're winning." Nikki said.

Portia laughed. "Hey are you coming to Ricky's party tonight?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Football Ricky or Hockey Ricky?"

"Hockey Rickey." Portia said.

"In that case hell yes." Nikki said.

Nikki noticed one of the girls about to leave, but stopped her. "Cindy." Nikki said.

Cindy stopped and looked at Nikki. Cindy forced a smile. To be honest, Nikki scared her.

"Yeah Nikki?" Cindy said.

"You didn't land three cartwheels today. You got spunk and you're strong enough to hold us up in a pyramid, but if you can't do the routine properly I'm going to have to take you off the team." Niki said.

Cindy sighed. "I'm trying my best."

"Well Cindy in that case try harder. Or I'll find someone else, someone cuter than probably. Who can step up."

*

Austin was singing along to the radio when Willa got in angrily. Austin smiled and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Austin asked.

Willa ignored him and buckled her seatbelt. Austin sighed.

"Is this like a period thing. Do you need to stop to store and get some tampons or something?" Austin asked.

"No you insensitive asshole." Willa yelled.

"How come everytime a woman is angry, you assume we're on our period." Willa yelled.

She changed the radio and began to rant. "I might as well be a boy, so there shouldn't be a problem should there?"

Austin frowned. "Who said you might as well be a boy? Give me their name and I'll beat their ass."

Willa chuckled and wiped a tear away. "Thanks, but he would drag your ass."

Both of them laughed. "That's probably true. So I'm guessing it's Aiden."

"Why do you always assume it's Aiden." Willa said.

Austin shrugged. "I don't know brother's intuition. Haven't you like him since like sixth grade?"

Willa decided to change the topic. "So what plans do you have for tonight."

"Well I got a gig. Granted it's a highschool party, but I'm still getting paid." Austin grinned.

Willa smiled. "Cool, can I come?"

"No." Austin said quickly.

WIlla pouted and crossed her arms. "Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not going to have my sister around a bunch of drunk, horny, highschool teenagers." Austin said.

"You are such a mom." Willa said.

"I rather be a mom than an uncle. And that's what I'm going to be if you go to that party." Austin ranted.

"I promise I won't drink, and I won't hook up with anyone. I'll even bring a female friend to accompany me." Willa said.

Austin rolled his eyes. "You don't have any female friends."

"You don't know everything about me jackass." Willa said.

Austin scoffed. "I know you better than you know you. Perks of having a twin."

"We're fraternal." Willa said as she motioned to her caramel colored skin and then pointed to Austin's Caucasian complexion.

"Still twins." Austin said.

*

The cloaked figure made their way to the temple and smiled. Four graves stood before him. Each was made of gold and was decorated with gems. The cloaked figure took a knife and buried it in the earth.

"In the name of the Earth , arise titans. Sons of Iapetus the Piercer. Rise!" He yelled.

Soon the graves began to shift. Dirt moved out of the way, leaving the four coffins visible.

"Wake up!" The cloaked figure yelled.

Soon the four titans rose from their graves. Prometheus groaned.

"I've been asleep for ages." He said.

He turned to his brother Epimetheus. "Are you feeling okay brother?"

Epimetheus nodded. "I will when I see my wife."

"That Olympian Harlot was not worthy to be the wife of titan." Menotitus said.

Epimetheus summounded a flame. "You dare talk about my wife like that you fool!"

"Ease yourself brothers. Haven't you wondered who woke us up?" Atlas asked.

The four turned to the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Prometheus asked.

The cloaked figure smiled. "An ally. You four are needed to handle a situation."

"What situation?" Atlas asked.

The cloaked figure snapped his fingers and a hologram appeared. It was of two women running from monsters. The titans recognized them immediately.

"That's Rhea and Leto." Epimetheus said.

"They escaped from their prison and they have eight power coins." The cloaked figure said.

Prometheus frowned and scratched his chin. "I assume you want us to catch them."

The cloaked figure nodded. "They can not give those coins away to the New Gods."

"We understand." Atlas said.

Menotitus stopped them. "What's in it for us."

"I saved Prometheus from his vulture, Atlas from the sky, and resurrected you." The cloaked figure said.

Prometheus looked at him. "Who's holding the sky now?"

The cloak figured chuckled. "Why the one and only Kronos."

Just as they were about to leave the cloaked figure remembered something. They tossed a silver power coin to them.

"You will need some wisdom." They smiled.

"Wait just who exactly are you?" He said.

The cloaked figure took their hood off and smiled.

"Don't you boys recognize your grandmother?" They asked.

Atlas gasped in shock. "Gaia?"

*

Leto and Rhea ran from the large monsters changing them. "Come on we must not slow down." Leto said.

Rhea stopped. "You must go without me."

Leto shook her head. "I cannot."

Rhea sighed in pain. "Leto I am weak and would only slow you down."

She handed Leto the yellow power coin which was currently glowing. "The coin has already found its owner."

"Go to Earth, find the new Apollo." Rhea said.

Leto nodded through tears. "Stay safe."

"I will. I'll astral project myself to Chiron. He will train the next heroes." She said.

Leto ran away from the scene and teleported to Olympia.

*

"Why are we going to Nikki's house?" Austin said as he drove him and Willa to Nikki's house.

"So I can ask her for a favour." Willa said.

Austin raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of favor?"

"A favour I don't want to talk to my brother about." Willa grumbled.

"I suppose maybe I can get her to be a practice audience." Austin said.

Willa sighed. Austin had a talent for making every conservation about his music. They finally pulled up to her house. Willa walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Niki in a pink bikini sipping a pina colada.

"Justin Bieber Wannabe and Feminazi, what a wonderful surprise. Please come in." Nikki smiled.

Austin had to pick his jaw up from the ground, from seeing Nikki in a bikini.

*

Ethan was drying himself off with a towel. When his father barged in. His father looked at him questionably.

"You're wet." He said.

Ethan nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, I just got off of work."

His father crossed his arms and frowned. "You didn't tell me you got a job."

"You told me I needed to pick up some weight around the house." Ethan said.

"So you have a job, so you can buy groceries. Yet you just sit around here eating up all my food?" His father said.

Ethan frowned. "Dad-"

Ethan was interrupted was by his father punching him in the face. Ethan screamed in pain and stumbled back. His father hit him again and Ethan fell backwards and hit his head on his drawer.

"Lister Ethan you live in my house and I make the rules." His father yelled as he kicked him in the mouth.

*

 **Yeah so this is part one of the flashback chapter. I wanted to put this all in one chapter, but then I realized it would be overstuffed.** **Also I created a cover using power point and bitmoji. I know it's scrappy, but its the thought that counts. Ethan, Willa, and Sasha are on the top, while Anna, Zach, and Nikki are on the bottom.**


	14. We Know What You Did Last Summer Part 2

Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader

Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn

Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler

Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction

Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey

Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains

Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist

Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful

Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower

Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician

*

 **Austin: Too high**

 **Can't come down**

 **Losin' my head**

 **Spinnin' 'round and 'round**

 **Do you feel me now?**

 **Oh,**

 **The taste of your lips**

 **I'm on a ride**

 **You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

 **With a taste of a poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic?**

 **And I love what you do**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic?**

"Whatever you two are doing you shouldn't be doing it with the door open." Willa said.

She walked in on Austin singing Britney Spears while dancing seductively while Nikki was making it rain on him.

"You're brother is extremely talented and I'm not just saying that so he can perform at my next party." Nikki smiled.

Nikki looked at the dress Willa was wearing. "It looks nice I guess, but I don't see what's the point of wearing it. You're beautiful, not as beautiful as me of course, but beautiful nonetheless." Nikki said.

Willa frowned and adjusted the straps on the dress. "Not everyone thinks so."

"She's just pissy because she thinks Aiden thinks she's a dyke." Austin said as he sipped a pina colada.

Nikki smirked and looked at Willa. "OMG you like Aiden? I could have sworn you were a lesbian."

"Gee thanks Nikki." Willa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just not a lot if girls do football, and all those other sports. Plus you don't date guys so I just figured-"

"I'm not a lesbian." Willa blurted out.

Nikki looked at Willa and smiled. "Of course not because you have a crush on Aiden."

"I don't like Aiden!" Willa yelled.

Nikki smiled. "Sure Willa, whatever you say. "

Nikki grabbed her makeup kit and sat in front of Willa.

"This is going to be fun."

*

Zach looked at the poster advertising the school play. It said in bright colored letters: Romeo and Juliet. The Hip Hop Musical.

A part of him really loved theater, although he of course he never told anyone this. He felt like he was living a double life. There was the him that Anna and his mother wanted him to be, and them there was the him who no one knew. Times like this he envied Ethan. He was able to be who he was and didn't care what people thought.

"What are you looking at?" Anna asked.

Zach pushed the flyer in his pocket and smiled. "Nothing babe."

Anna's parents looked at him with a smile. Zach and his mom, and Anna's parents and little sister currently sat at the table of a Japanese Steakhouse. Anna loved the restaurants where the chefs make the food in front of you, and as usual she got what she wanted.

"So Zachary, what are your plans after high school?" Anna's father asked.

Zach gulped. Considering he would be graduating next year he was asked that question a lot. However he did not know where he was going after highschool. He didn't know which college was right for him. His grades were mediocre and he wasn't really involved. Anna however has been planning her life out since preschool.

"I-"

"Zach will also be going to Duke. He's interested in Business and Finance." Anna said.

Her father nodded in approval. Zach frowned why did she answer for him. Did she not think he was capable if making his own decisions? Or did she just think he must not have free will and would go along with whatever she said. After all it was what he'd been doing for five years.

"Zach you never told me this." His mother said.

She smiled like she was proud of him. "I'm am so happy to see the man you'd become, despite the fact there wasn't a man in the picture."

Anna's mother cleared her throat. "Forgive me for snooping, but is Roger not involved in Zach's life?"

"No. That bastard only likes to sleep with that harlot and take that blond bastard child to swim." His mother scoffed.

Zach felt his heart sink a little. He'd had held resentment over the fact his father didn't call him, yet raised Ethan. When he was younger he would spend every birthday crying, wondering why his daddy couldn't make it. Meanwhile he was at Ethan's party. Zach remembered when he was thirteen and saw Ethan and Roger playing football at the park. He had a massive anxiety attack moments after. Luckily Anna was able to help. Zach often wondered why a perfect girl like that would deal with him and all his baggage.

"I know it's not the same, but Zachary I always looked at like a son I never had." Her father said.

Zach smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Which is why I was happy to hear you wanted to be an intern at my firm this summer." He said.

"When did I say that?" Zach asked.

Anna laughed awkwardly. "Come on babe you know you told me you were interested last week."

Zach frowned. "Actually I was interested in going out for the school play."

Everyone froze.

"Since when were you into theater?" His mother asked.

Anna frowned. "You never told me this."

"Auditions are next week." Zach said.

Anna's father laughed. "Very funny Zachary."

Zach crossed his arms and frowned. "I'm not joking."

"You can't make a career out of theater. You think Harvard is going to care you can sing on a stage and shake your ass?" Her father said.

"What if I become a famous actor?" Zach asked.

"Good luck. We live in Florida, do you see any big movie stars around here?" Her father said.

"Kyle I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my son like that." His mother said.

He frowned. "This is his future. How does he expect to support himself and my daughter."

"Kyle don't make me-"

"Who said I wanted to be with your daughter." Zach mumbled under his breath.

He didn't mean to say out loud, yet everyone turned to him. His mother had a face of shock, Anna had tears coming down her face, while her father looked like he wanted to murder Zach.

Anna got up from the table and ran. Zach chased after her.

"Babe come back." He said. They were both out the restaurant and she was making her way to the car. She stopped and looked at him.

"Did you mean it?" Anna asked.

Her makeup was streaming down down her face.

"Mean what?" Zach said dumbly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT ZACHARY CEDRIC JACOBS!" Anna cursed.

Zach sighed. "I love you, but-"

"Is this about me not wanting to have sex?" Anna asked.

"Really Anna? I finally tell you how I'm feeling and you assume it's about sex?" Zach asked.

"For five years you have controlled everything I have said, thought, or did!" Zach yelled.

"I do everything to please You! And you just assume that you can make me do whatever you want! What about what I want. You didn't know I liked acting because you didn't care to know. It didn't fit your model of a perfect boy. You didn't even ask me if I had plans to do the goddamn internship! You just assumed I would just follow what you said!" Zach said.

He looked at her. "I can't live like this. You're constantly suffocating me." Zach said.

Anna wiped a tear away. "I only wanted to make you better."

"That implies there's something wrong with me." Zach said.

He turned and began to walk off. Anna looked up at him. "Babe where are you going?"

"To a party. Don't follow me." Zach said.

Anna got in the car and closed. She put her head in her lap and began to cry.

*

Ethan was almost out the door when his father stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Ethan looked at him and tried to find a facial expression that wouldn't anger his father.

"To a party." Ethan said.

His father frowned. "It's late you can't go out, who knows what of lunatics are going to be out there."

 _I'm more worried about the monsters in my home._ Ethan thought.

"Okay dad whatever you say." Ethan said.

He went to his room and closed his door. He sighed. He looked at a photo of him and his mom. He sighed.

"Why did you leave me?" Ethan asked sadly.

Sometimes he envied Zach, he had a loving mother, a hot girlfriend, and didn't have to deal with their father.

*

"Dad are you sure it's okay for me to go?" Nina asked.

She looked at her father was currently holding her little sister Caterina, while helping her siblings Lisa and Mateo with their homework.

"Nina you're always in this house cooking and cleaning, you deserve one night to party with your friends." Her father said.

Nina looked away uncomfortably. "Well if you really need me to, I can stay home."

Lisa looked up with a smirk. "Nina's scared to go to a party."

"I am not Lisa! I've been to plenty if highschool parties." Nina lied.

The thought of being in a social situation with her classmates, terrified her. She was practically invisible to most of them. The quiet girl in the back of the classroom. Some thought she didn't speak English. Yet her best friend Yazmin begged her to come to a party with her. Nina reluctantly agreed and asked her father to watch her siblings.

"Mija if only your mother could see how beautiful you look right now." Her father said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

He waved as she left. "Be home by 11:30."

"I'll be home by 10:00!" Nina said.

She saw Yazmin in the car blasting music. She waved to Nina. "Hey girl you ready to party!

Nina nodded. She hopped on the car and hoped nothing bad would happen.

*

Nikki, Willa, and Austin walked in. It was normal for everyone to be paying attention to Nikki. She ruled the school. Yet eyes fluttered to Willa. Everyone turned to see Willa. They didn't see the tomboy who was on the football team. They saw a beautiful girl. Willa was amazed how a dress and some makeup can change someone's perception.

Aiden saw this and his jaw dropped. Willa was gorgeous. Well of course she'd always been gorgeous yet she didn't expect her to flaunt it.

"Willa you look...You're wearing a dress and makeup." Aiden said.

Willa rolled her eyes. "I know surprising Aiden. Most people thought I was too much of a boy to pull it off."

Aiden frowned. His face changed to apologetic when he realized what she was talking about. "Willa you know I didn't mean that."

"You didn't? Then why did you say that? To embarrass me? Something you can laugh to the guys about?" Willa glared.

Aiden reached out but she pulled away. "You know I think I'm going to show my new look to Desmond. I think he'd appreciate. And now that I think about, he is sort of cute." Willa said.

Aiden looked crushed when she said that. Everyone in the room could feel his sadness.

"I hope he makes you happy." Aiden said.

Willa sighed and crossed her arms. She walked away pulling Nikki with her. Nikki smiled.

"Way to go girl. I thought you were just going to give him and stern talking to, but you obliterated that boy's heart." Nikki smiled.

Willa frowned. "Do you think I did the right thing."

"If he's going to treat you like that, then he deserves it." Nikki said.

Both girls stopped when they bumped into Zach. They noticed his eyes were red and puffy.

"Zach what's wrong?" Willa asked.

Zach didn't answer. Willa pulled him along and looked back at Nikki. "I'll talk to you later."

Nikki nodded. Nikki turned back and bumped into Aiden. "God I really need to stop bumping into people."

She looked at Aiden. "What do you need?"

"Does Willa actually like Desmond?" Aiden asked.

Nikki crossed her arms and frowned. "Why does it matter? Do you actually like her?"

"No don't be ridiculous." Aiden said.

Nikki pouted. "Not even a little. Do you have your eyes in someone else?"

Aiden frowned. He decided to lie. "Maybe I do. You're more my type."

Nikki smirked. "Honey I'm everybody's type."

Nikki didn't realize it but she was moving closer to Aiden. Aiden pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"You're very pretty." Aiden said.

This was wrong. She wasn't Willa. Aiden told himself. Nikki told herself she shouldn't be in this situation.

"Don't tell me, show me." Nikki said.

Aiden kissed her. Little did they know Willa came up and saw the entire exchange. She gasped in shock and in pain. She looked as Aiden pushed Nikki to the walk as they continued to make out.

"Everyone can I have your attention please!" Austin yelled.

Everyone turned to face him. He stood on a small stage, and had his guitar out.

"My name is Austin and this here is a little song I wrote."

Austin began to sing. Not a single person spoke, everyone took time to admire his voice and talent.

Meanwhile outside the house Leto appeared.

"Apollo...I have found you." She said.

*

 **Yeah so I'm planning on next chapter on being the final part of the flashback story. Next chapter Austin will be morphing, also I'm just going to warn you now but next chapter will feature an attempted rape scene.**


	15. We Know What You Did Last Summer Part 3

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

Willa angrily stormed off away from Nikki and Aiden. Nikki chased after her, but she found it was to run in heels them she thought.

"Willa wait up." Nikki said.

Willa stopped. She spun around and punched Nikki in the face. Nikki screamed and stumbled backwards. Everyone in the party froze and looked at the two. Some guys cat called while girls took pictures and were preparing to post it on social media.

"You manipulative bitch!" Willa growled.

"Willa calm down." Nikki said.

Willa got in her face. "You kissed Aiden! Right in front of me!"

Nikki sighed. "You told me you didn't like him."

"Bitch you knew I was lying." Willa screamed.

Nikki frowned. "Willa I'm sorry and besides he's not even worth it."

Willa laughed. "You really don't get it do you? I trusted you and you betrayed me. Do you really think we're going to walk away from this being besties?"

Nikki looked hurt. "We can still be friends."

Willa shook her head. "If being your friend means constantly being backstabbed then, I think we should just go back to acting as if the other doesn't exist." Willa snapped.

Nikki frowned as the girl walked away. "Great another thing I messed up." Nikki said quietly.

The girl turned around and walked in the other direction. She kept walking until she bumped into Zach.

"Watch it." She said.

"You bumped into me first." Zach glared.

"Be a gentleman and walk the the other way." Nikki growled.

"You know what I'm sick of girls like you pushing me around." Zach said.

The boy angrily plopped himself on the couch. Nikki frowned and sat next to him. Considering she just messed things up with Willa, she considered this her way of penance.

"What's wrong golden boy?" Nikki asked.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Don't call me golden boy."

He looked up at her. "Why did you kiss Aiden, knowing how Willa felt?" Zach asked.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know."

Zach turned so he could face her better. "I don't think that's the case."

Nikki crossed her arms and frowned. "I thought I was supposed to be helping you?"

"You play people a lot. You have half the boys heartbroken and half the girls hating you or hating themselves. You have to know that. So why do you keep hurting people?" Zach asked.

"Screw off." Nikki said bitterly.

Nikki felt her eyes get watery. She grabbed a cup of alcohol and chugged it. She turned and faced Zach.

"People love me, I'm pretty and popular. I have hundreds of friends." Nikki said.

"Who, the girls that are afraid of you or the boys that want to sleep with you?" Zach asked.

Nikki glared at him. "I get him okay? I'm the school bitch. And the one chance I had to make a real friend I blew it over a guy I don't even like. And I did all because I'm a bad person. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Zach frowned. "Not really. I'm sorry for bothering you. And I'm sorry for whoever hurt you." Zach said.

"Whoever hurt me?" Nikki asked.

"It's obvious the reason why you act like this is because someone hurt you. Let me guess, daddy issues." He asked.

Nikki tensed up. "Okay Mr. Perfect why don't we pay attention to your glass house. Do you ever think the reason you act like such a big man on campus and the reason why you're having problems with Anna is because you know a deep truth about yourself. You don't think you're good enough because your father chose someone else over you." Nikki glared.

Zach frowned and got up. "You really are a bitch."

* * *

Austin finished performing and searched the house for Ricky. The boy promised that he would he pay Austin one hundred for performing but he'd also give his name to his uncle, who was a big music producer. Austin was beaming with excitement. This could be his chance to make it big.

He found Ricky talking two girls. He recognized one of them as Yazmin. The other girl was unfamiliar to him.

Nina looked at Austin and forced a smile. She was miserable at this party. The last thing she wanted to see was a bunch of teenagers having sex and getting blackout drunk. She looked at Yazmin.

"I'm going to go and use the bathroom." Nina said.

Yazmin nodded. She barely even noticed, her attention was on Ricky who was discussing his various limos.

Austin walked up to Ricky and smiled. "Hey Ricky."

Rick smiled and fist bumped the singer. "What's up Austin? You did great tonight."

"Thanks for letting me perform man, now if you don't mind paying me-"

"Oh you should have said something, here you go." Ricky reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

He gave it to Austin who frowned. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Rest of what." Ricky asked.

"My money. You promised me one hundred." He said.

Ricky laughed like a madman. "You are hilarious Austin. You have a bigger ego then I thought. Do you really think you are worth that much? I'm being generous giving you the twenty."

"You promised me." Austin growled.

"Get out of my face Austin." Ricky said.

"I'm guessing you won't let me meet your uncle." Austin said.

Ricky laughed again. "Like he would waste his time on some Justin Bieber wannabe."

Austin swung his fist and punched Ricky in the face. Yazmin stepped back and screamed. Everyone started recording and yelling worldstar. Ricky got up and growled. He tackled Austin. Wills saw this and growled.

"Get off my brother you privileged bitch." Willa yelled. She pushed Ricky off and punched him.

Yazmin tried to help and grabbed Willa's wrist to stop her. Willa stopped and looked at Yazmin.

"You must not know who I am." Willa said.

She headbutt Yazmin and kicked her in the stomach. She decided to go back and help her brother fight Ricky. Well she was really fighting him, Austin simply held him back and got a punch or too in when he could.

"Stop leave him alone." Nikki said.

She stepped up and tried to pull Willa off. That failed so she got Aiden, Zach, and Desmond to help her. They grunted as they pulled Willa off.

"Let go of me." Willa said.

She fought out and glared at them. "What are you guys doing."

"Willa don't do something you might regret." Nikki said.

"Don't act like you care about me." Willa growled.

"Willa maybe you should go home." Aiden said.

"Shut the fuck up Aiden!" Willa yelled.

She looked at them. "I'm sick of all you. All of you deserve to rot in hell."

She marched off angrily.

"What did I do?" Desmond ask.

"When Hurricane Willa happens you don't really to do anything wrong to get her wrath." Aiden said.

Aiden decided to call it a night and head home, while Desmond tried to find a cute girl to sleep with.

* * *

Austin decided he needed a break and took a walk. He saw a woman on the ground and ran to help her.

"Ma'am are you alright?" He asked.

She looked at him with a smile. "It can't be. Apollo my son. I'm so happy I found you."

Austin frowned. "Lady I'm going to get you some help."

"No it is you who needs help. The four sons of Iapetus are coming and they plan to kill you." She said.

"The sons of Iapetus? They sound like some bad rock band." He said.

"Apollo you must take you're power coin and stop them." She said.

"My name isn't Apollo and who's coming?" Austin said.

A growl was heard. Austin turned and saw a giant bull.

"Its Taurus, Atlas sent him." Leto said.

The bull charged at Austin and Leto. Austin pulled Leto out of the way as it collided with a car.

"Taurus as in the constellation." Austin asked.

Taurus fired heat vision from his eyes. Austin jumped out of the way.

"What in the world?" Austin said.

Several fireballs were launched at them.

"Run!" Austin yelled.

He and Leto took off into a sprint. Austin heard car alarms and explosions go off behind him.

"This ain't right. I'm too pretty to die." Austin groaned.

Leto looked at him. "Your are even vainer than I expected."

She stopped and gave him the coin. "Protect it Apollo."

He grabbed the coin. He gasped as it liquefied and transformed into armour. He looked down at himself.

"Now this is badass." He grinned.

* * *

"Well tonight has been awful." Zach said.

He sat down next to Nikki who was currently applying some makeup. She seemed different from her usual perky self.

"It was my father." Nikki sighed.

Zach frowned and looked at her. "What?"

"It was my father who hurt me. I know what it feels like to not feel wanted by your dad. He left me and my mom when I was seven. He lives in Diablo with some trophy wife only a couple years older than me." She sighed.

Zach hugged her. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "People can't leave you if you leave them first."

"Is that why you're such a bitch? You're afraid people will leave you so you push them away." He realized.

Nikki sighed. "It's easier that way. One time I got close to someone. He told me I was pretty and he was always nice to me. And he made me laugh."

"What happened." Zach asked.

"He showed everyone the nudes I sent him and told everyone I was easy." Nikki said.

Zach frowned. "I'm sorry you don't deserve that."

"Maybe I do. I'm an awful person. Look how treated Willa." She said.

"Yeah you definitely fucked up, but you and I both know you aren't a bad person deep down. You're trying too hard to hurt people." He said.

Nikki looked at him. "You know for a dumb jock you're actually pretty cool."

Zach laughed. "Yeah I'm told that a lot. That's me Zach Jacobs body of a quarterback and heart of a drama geek."

Nikki laughed. "You're a drama geek?" Nikki said raising an eyebrow.

"I am man of many talents." Zach smirked.

"What's your favorite play?" Nikki asked.

Zach blushed. "You're going to laugh at me."

Nikki looked at him. "Do I see like the kind of girl to laugh at serious situations like these?"

"I didn't know my play preference was such a big deal." He smirked.

"Let me guess you're a Hamilton fan." She smirked.

"Let me guess that's the only play you know. Hamilton is great in all but it's low-key overrated. My favorite is the Wiz." He said.

Nikki laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." Zach playfully whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm an awful person, but the Wiz? This is definitely a LMAO moment, but don't worry I'm laughing with you not at you." She said.

Zach chuckled. "It's not like I'm going to be famous or anything."

"Why not?" Nikki asked.

Zach frowned. "I haven't even been to an audition. How do I know I'm talented enough to make it."

"You can't think like that. Look Zach I believe in you. I'm sure Brad Pitt and Matt Damon thought they weren't talented enough to be actors at one point, and look where they're at now. You're special Zach, and it's time you know it." She said.

Zach blushed. It was only at this time did she realize she was inches away from his lips. Before she could react he kissed her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Zach said.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Nikki frowned.

That kiss was intense. It was like she had been waiting for it her entire life. Zach felt the same way and looked at her. He kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. He pulled his shirt off and she unbuttoned hers.

"What about Anna." She whispered in between breaths.

"Don't worry about her." Zach said.

He deepened the kiss and reached into his pocket to grab a condom. He looked at her.

"I haven't done this before." He said.

She kissed him and smiled. "Neither have I, despite popular belief."

They kissed again. "I'm ready." She said.

* * *

Nina was looking everywhere for Yazmin. It was late and she just wanted to get home. She kept walking until she saw Cindy. The girl had one too many drinks and was on the steps barely conscious. Nina decided to help her.

She heard stories about girls getting too drunk to parties, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Cindy. Nikki picked Cindy up and helped her to one of the room. Cindy groaned and mumbled something that sounded like thank you. As Nina was walking by she saw a room. The door was opened wide enough for Nina to see what was happening.

She gasped when she saw Zach and Nikki having sex. Zach had a girlfriend. She tried to leave but Cindy was planted to that spot. She clumsily grabbed her phone and began to record them.

Nina gasped appalled. "Cindy what are you doing?"

The drunk girl smiled. "Making sure I get to stay on the team."

Nina walked away after deciding she wanted no part in what was happening. She ran away. She saw Yazmin who was with Ricky.

"Can we please go?" Nina asked.

"Nina stop being such a buzzkill, I'm having fun." Yazmin said.

"Please can we leave, this has been awful." Nina said.

"God you are such a baby. You're being really selfish right now, you want to leave? Well go head and walk your ass to the projects." Yazmin hissed.

Nina frowned and walked away. She lost a friend that night. She took a sprint and ran out the house.

* * *

Austin rolled out if the way as an arrow almost hit him. Right now a Cyclops and Sagittarius were trying to kill him. Prometheus and Ephimentus stood a couple feet behind and were firing ball of heat.

"Leto I have to have some powers or at least a weapon."

"Your powers will reveal themselves to you when their ready." She said.

Austin groaned as he elbowed a Cyclops.

"Well that's just lovely." He groaned.

He headbutt Menotitus as he charged. He then spun around punched Sagittarius.

"Heavenly Flame!" Prometheus yelled.

Austin felt instincts take over and he raised his fists.

"Sunbeam Arrow!" He yelled.

A ray of light hit Prometheus and Ephimentus throwing them several feet backwards. Austin fired his light blast at Atlas who fired back with his star blast.

"You are pathetic human." Atlas said while he unleashed his blast.

Their energies collided in the middle. Austin screamed in frustration. Menotitus took this time to get inside his mind. Austin screamed and stumbled backwards. Atlas punched Austin and kicked him.

"Any last words Apollo?" He asked.

Austin pulled out a harp. "Yeah, eat my sonic blast dickhead."

He stroke his harp strings and a concussive blast was released. Atlas held his hands and tried to throw up a shield but it was too late. The blast threw him and Menotitus back thousands of feet. Austin grabbed Leto and looked back at the defeated titans.

"Come on Leto, let's get out of here." He said.

* * *

Nina clutched her purse nervously as she walked home. She was nervous being out this time of night by herself. She felt hands grab her and pull her roughly into an alley. She screamed and tried to fight back.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

He kissed her roughly. "It's okay baby I'm going to make you feel real nice."

Nina began to cry. "Please I'll give you money."

He reached under her skirt. "You can give me your money after you give me your pu-" He was got off by Nina head butting him.

They both screamed in pain. It didn't look as cool as it did in the movies. Nina then kicked him in the crotch and took off in a sprint.

* * *

Anna pulled out her phone and dialed Zach. "Hey Zach, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's not right for me to treat you this way. I just want you to know I love you." She said through tears. She sighed and laid back down in bed. She really needed to relax. She walked over to her peacock shaped statue and twisted the head.

She pulled out a small plastic bag with some pills in it. She popped a couple and grabbed her water bottle. She took a big gulp and swallowed the pills down. She needed to forget about her problems.

* * *

Ethan was lying in bed when his father opened the door. He was drunk. Ethan could already tell.

Before he could process what was happening his father jumped on top of him.

"Dad get off of me!" Ethan yelled.

"Shush I do so much for you, you can try and make me happy." He grumbled. He took of Ethan's pants and Ethan screamed.

Suddenly he was the eight year old boy again who just wanted to be left alone and not have to deal with his father or his needs. He stopped coming into his room at night for years, guess he missed it. Ethan screamed and tried to fight back. His father unbuckled his belt. Ethan bit his father and d pushed him off.

"Get back here you maggot." His father yelled.

Ethan decided he had enough and ran out the house. He didn't look back.

* * *

This was the final part of the summer arc. After this I plan to focus more on the characters and do more of the traditional one character focused chapters. On my profile page is a poll on who you would like to get a chapter next.


	16. Would You Miss Me

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

Soft leaves rustling woke Ethan up. The Boy groaned and looked up. He got up and peeked through his window. Zach was sitting on the porch looking out thoughtfully. Ethan gulped. What if Zach decided to look in? What if he wondered why Ethan was staying at the cabin.

Ethan gulped and hid his food and sleeping bag in the closet. He climbed out the window and tried to act as if he got here.

"What the hell are you doing here Zach?" Ethan accused.

Zach looked up and frowned. He needed to relax, and was less than thrilled to see his brother here.

"What do you want Ethan?" Zach asked.

Ethan crossed his arms. "This is my cabin, I should be asking you what you want."

"Actually it's OUR father's cabin, so go eat a di-"

"Well when he dies I inherit it." Ethan smirked.

He took a step forward and glared at his older brother.

"Now what exactly did he leave you?" Ethan asked.

Zach frowned. "You think you're so special all because he stuck around?"

I wish he didn't. Ethan thought bitterly. Then he wouldn't be living in this cabin. He could care less about his father and that he stuck around for him, but he did care about making Zach miserable.

"Leave Zach." Ethan said.

"Why don't you make me blondy? How is your husband stealing whore of mother?" Zach asked.

Ethan growled and pushed Zach back. He felt his anger boil up.

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother."

"Don't touch me you prick." Zach pushed him back.

Ethan punched him in the face, causing Zach to fall backwards. Zach growled and threw a lightning bolt at him throwing Ethan back.

"I hate you!" Ethan cursed.

All the water in the lake rose up and attacked Zach. He gasped as he nearly drowned. Both boys glared and prepared to summon their elements.

"Stop " Anna yelled.

She marched up and stood in between the boys.

"Babe get out of the way." Zach said.

Anna stood her ground. "Both of you are acting like kids. I need both of you to calm down."

Ethan let the water rest and Zach turned off his lightning. Now Anna looked at them.

"Ethan I am sorry for that we bothered you, but we'd appreciate it if next time you didn't chew our heads off." Anna said.

Ethan looked at her sincere face and rolled his eyes.

"You guys have fun with your privileged lives." Ethan said walking away.

* * *

It was Ethan's favorite time of day. Lunchtime. Since he came from a low income home, he was got free lunch everyday. He expected to eat lunch alone, but unusually Willa sat with him.

"What do you want Feminazi?" Ethan asked.

"Is it a crime to sit with my friends?" Willa asked.

"We aren't friends." Ethan smirked.

"We're not, not friends." Willa reasoned.

Ethan sighed. "Okay Willa what do you want to talk about."

"You told me you have your eye on someone else, tell me who they are." Willa said.

"One, it's none of your business. Two, why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to help you. It's obvious you're angry. Maybe talking to your crush will relieve some of that anger." Willa said.

"And I guess all that sex you and Aiden have been having, has really enlightened you." He laughed.

Willa frowned. "We aren't having sex, we aren't even together."

Ethan laughed. "Could have fooled me."

"Ethan as usual your sense of humour is astounding."

Their morphers blared causing them to look at each other.

"We're not done with this chat." Willa said.

* * *

Sasha looked around. "Where is the danger?"

The rangers looked around, trying to find the cause of distress.

Victor frowned. "Was it a false alarm?"

Zach crossed his arms. It was strange that no titan or monster was here. Soon all of their expectations were met when they heard an explosion.

"Holy-" Aiden was caught of by a flaming fist slamming him backwards.

Everyone screamed and jumped back. Willa ran to the red ranger.

"Aiden, are you okay?" She asked.

He groaned and mumbled something. "Fire...very hot."

Willa couldn't help but chuckle. "You always had a way with words."

She looked at the source of the fire and saw a titan that looked identical to Prometheus but hair was short. She heard her brother gasp from behind her.

"Epimetheus!" He yelled.

The titan growled. "Hello gods!" He said.

Zach stepped forward and summounded his lighting blade.

"Surrender and we won't destroy you." Zach said.

Epimetheus growled. He conjured a sword of flames.

"You slaughtered my wife and killed my brothers, yet it is I who must surrender?" He asked.

"Hold up dude we did not kill your wife." Nikki said.

"Yes you did Aphrodite. You used your whore magic to make me fall in love with her!" He yelled.

"Must have taken a lot of magic to make her fall in love with a pig like you." Nikki said.

He snarled and tossed a fireball. Ethan saw this coming and used some water to put it out. He pulled out his trident and tossed it like a javelin. Unfortunately Ephimentus caught it.

"Poseidon, I'll kill you first." He said.

Zach saw Ephimentus charging and threw a lightning bolt at the titan and growled.

"If anyone is going to kill my brother it's going to be me." He said.

"Rangers attack!" He yelled.

Everyone charged except Ethan who stayed behind and watched.

Epimetheus unleashed a tornado of flames and tossed it at the rangers. Everyone screamed as they were thrown backwards.

Victor screamed in pain. He looked and saw a van. Drive. He thought. The van speeds towards Epimetheus who doesn't notice till the last second. He snaps his fingers and the van explodes. He then turns to Victor and grins.

"Naughty ranger." He said.

He kicked Victor in the face causing the boy to scream.

"Mr. Titan please leave my friend alone." Nikki said.

Ephimetus looked and Nikki and smiled. She grinned she thought her power working, before she knew it he would be doing whatever she told him to do.

Suddenly he grabbed Nikki by throat and started choking her.

"Your mind control won't work on me Aphrodite."

He threw the pink ranger into the wall and laughed.

"Why are all of you so weak?" He yelled.

Kari groaned in pain and looked at the titan. She had to stop him. She closed her eyes and felt for her connection with the plants.

Vines soon wrapped around Epimetheus throat, causing him to choke. Willa saw this as an opportunity to attack. She leaped in the air and punched him in the face.

She turned to the blue ranger. His water was the only thing that might save them.

"Ethan finish him!" Willa said.

Ethan hesitated. He was a hero, it was his job to be brave and save people. Yet he didn't feel brave. Epimetheus took the others out with one blow. What chance did he have? He didn't want to die for this cause.

He turned and he did what he did best. He ran. Willa was confused by this. He must have some type of plan, he wouldn't just leave them like this.

This was her last thought before she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"That slimy weasel ass bitch!" Zach yelled before he threw a lightning bolt at the wall.

They just came back from the battle with Epimetheus, and everyone was either mad or hurt that Ethan left them.

"I knew he was selfish, but this is too far." Sasha said.

Being the closest thing Ethan had to a friend on the team, Willa stepped forward.

"I'm sure there is more to the story." Willa said. "Maybe he had a plan."

"Willa I get that you have some crush on my brother-"

"First of all ew, I have no romantic feelings for Ethan. However I'm the only person that doesn't treat him like he's wortheless." Willa said.

She pointed at them. "Him leaving us wrong. And believe me I'm going to beat his ass. But do you notice how close we've all come? Yet the closer we get together the more we push Ethan out."

Everyone sighed, they knew she had a point.

"But he's a ranger, he should be able to put his emotions aside and save the day." Sasha said.

"Maybe he was scared." Anna said quietly.

Everyone looked at the red head girl. She shrugged. "I mean I was pretty scared fighting Epimetheus. Maybe Ethan was afraid."

"Great he's not a dick, just a coward." Zach said.

"Shut up Zach. You're such an immature leader." Nikki said cooly.

If anyone else had said this Zach might've been able to handle it, but Nikki.

"What did you just say?" Zach growled.

"We're crucifying Ethan because he isn't a perfect ranger, but let's face it you're not a good leader." Nikki said.

Anna stepped in front of Zach and glared at Nikki.

"Watch yourself homewrecker." Anna said.

Nikki growled. "Anna get out of my face."

Sasha could already tell something bad was about to happen.

"Ladies why don't we-"

Nikki slapped Anna. "I said get out of my face!"

Everyone gasped. Anna winced in pain but quickly punched Nikki. Before anyone could react they were in the ground, slapping and pulling hair.

Aiden yanked Anna off and threw her aside.

"You two need to take a chill pill." Aiden said.

Anna gave Nikki the middle finger. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me again."

Nikki spit in her face. "Come on and get me ginger!"

Chiron showed no and stepped in between the girls.

"What is going on? You ladies are rangers, now is not the time to be acting like spoiled children." He said.

"You know what I'm sick of this." Nikki said.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"I quit. I fucking quit." Nikki said.

She stormed our leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

That night Ethan had fifteen miss calls from Willa, two angry texts from Sasha, a middle finger emoji from Aiden, and text from Nina saying she wasn't mad at him. Ethan wasn't sure how he would be able to face them.

They finally saw him for who he really was. A selfish coward. He should just run away right now. No one here would miss him. But he had no money, no where to go.

No one would miss him. No one would care if he disappeared. Maybe he should. Maybe he should just end it all right now. He could end all of this right now.

"Ethan open the fucking door." A female voice said.

Ethan was surprised that someone was at the cabin at night. No one knew he was staying here. Unless of course...they were a mind reader. He opened the door and looked at Anna.

"We need to talk." She said.

* * *

 **Next: Ethan struggles with his own inner deamons and makes an unlikely friend, Zach and Nikki wonder where they stand, and A new revelation may tear the rangers apart.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. Also I just Infinity War for the 3rd time and I'm still in my feelings. Also I've got two PMs asking if I plan to use the flash forwards in this story, who you guys want to see them in this story.**


	17. Fight Fight!

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" Vesper asked.

He was watching Sasha as she brought him a tray. Sasha ignored him. She pressed a button on the wall, and a small hatch opened. Sasha slid the tray in and was heading to the door.

"It's very interesting, when you think about it." Vesper smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasha asked.

"My job was to destroy you, but it's pretty obvious you're going to tear each other apart." He smiled.

Sasha shook her head. "You don't know the first thing about us."

"On the contrary I know everything." He laughed.

* * *

"So how long have you known that I was living here?" Ethan asked.

"How long have you been living here." Anna asked. "Why are you living here?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And please don't read my mind." Ethan sighed.

Anna nodded. "I'll respect your privacy."

She sighed and moved in closer to him. "You know what you did today was messed up right?"

"So? I never wanted to be a superhero anyway. What's smart about turning teenagers into killing machines? Plus I'm forced to spend time with your boyfriend." Ethan grumbled.

"You two need to work out any issue you two have. It's starting to effect the team. We already lost Nikki today, we can't lose you two. So I'm asking you to step up. Help us all put everything behind us." Anna reasoned.

Ethan sighed. He was tempted to say yes, she looked at him hopefully with her emerald colored eyes. Before he could process what he was doing. He leaned in and kissed her. She jumped, due to surprise. Anna pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing." Anna said.

Ethan looked at the floor embarrassed. "I'm sorry...it was...you're just so...I didn't mean…"

"Listen, Ethan you're a great guy, but I love Zach." Anna sighed.

Ethan laughed bitterly. "If he only he was as loyal to you as you were to him."

Anna frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 _He's screwing someone else._

"It means he doesn't deserve you." Ethan growled.

* * *

Nikki was watching Netflix, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me." Zach said.

"Who's me?" Nikki asked.

She opened the door and looked at him. "I'm not home." Nikki tried to slam the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Can we talk?" Zach asked.

She sighed. "What is their to talk about Zach?"

"You called me out today, in a very rude manner I might add." Zach said.

"So you're at my door, because you can't handle criticism?" Nikki asked.

"No I'm here because it's pretty obvious that you're mad at me." Zach said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Of course Zach because all of my problems relate to you."

"So you're not mad." Zach said.

"Zach why are you here? Why don't you actually spend time with your girlfriend for once?" Nikki asked.

"You don't understand-"

"Understand what Zach? How long do you think I'll play house with you while you go around and tell everyone how much you love Anna?" Nikki growled.

"Nikki it's complicated." Zach said.

"It's really not that complicated." Nikki shook her head.

"You need to chose." She said. She grabbed her phone and began to text someone.

Zach looked at her curiously. "Who are you texting?"

"Ethan, I'm seeing if he wants to come over and have sex." Nikki said nonchalantly.

Zach smacked the phone out of her hand. She screamed in frustration and slapped him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She said.

"You can't do that, especially with Ethan. Please don't do that to me...I love you." Zach sobbed.

Nikki was taken back. She didn't know what to say. "You don't."

"I do."

"No you don't. If you really loved me, we would be dating right now, and not sneaking around. I can't be your side piece anymore, it's killing me. And fyi, it's not fair to Anna either. Don't get me wrong I hate the bitch, but how can you sleep at night knowing what's going on?" Nikki asked.

"Well most nights I'm sleeping in your bed." Zach snapped.

"Get out!" Nikki yelled.

* * *

It was Monday. This was one of Ethan's favorite days. The bus showed up earlier, which meant he could get to school earlier. Which meant he could watch the rich kids lounge around. He just had to find the perfect target.

He looked at one of them, he was overweight, this meant he was slower and if Ethan had to guess, was not a good fighter. Ethan casually walked over to him, and 'accidently' bumped into him.

The fat boy tripped and hit the ground roughly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ethan lied. He helped the boy up, and with his other hand snatched his wallet.

"Prick." The boy mumbled, then walked away.

"Well next time hit the gym!" Ethan yelled.

He turned and was met the disappointed look of Kari.

"I saw that." Kari said.

"You saw me trip the hippo?" Ethan asked.

"I saw you take his wallet." Kari frowned.

Ethan gulped and tried to act as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You must've lost your mind nature girl." Ethan shrugged.

"Ethan please don't lie to me. What you did was wrong." Kari said.

He rolled his eyes. "That guy can live if he misses a couple bucks." Ethan shrugged.

"That doesn't make it right." Kari said frowning.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm sure you grew up in a world with sunshine and rainbows, but the real world is fucked up. You do what you have to survive." Ethan said.

"You're a better person than that." Kari said.

He laughed. "That's hilarious, it's almost as if you really believed that."

She stepped closer to him. "That's because I do."

The bell rang, which distracted Kari so she wouldn't see Ethan blush. He walked away, without giving her a second look.

He made his way to his locker and on his way he saw Anna and Zach making out. He growled. He hated to see them so happy. He didn't deserve an amazing girl like that. She was funny, smart, and she was gorgeous. She was a lady and he was a tramp.

Ethan suddenly had an idea. At the time he didn't realize the series of events that this would cause. He pulled out his phone and went through his videos. It was there. The video Cindy sent him.

Ethan pressed the share button.

* * *

Willa was in chemistry when Austin texted her.

 **AUSTIN: Have you seen the video?**

 **WILLA: What are talking about?**

 **AUSTIN: The video that's being forwarded around the school. Shit just hit the fan.**

Willa frowned, when she saw she was forwarded the video.

"What are is the big deal about this video?" Willa asked.

She opened the video and gasped. Everyone looked at her with same expression.

"She must have seen the video." They said.

Willa closed the video, almost immediately.

"When did Zach and Nikki have sex?"

* * *

Nina looked at her classmates in disgust. They were all replaying the video of Zach and Nikki having sex. Didn't they have better things to be doing? That was an intimate moment and didn't need to be shared throughout the entire school.

Horatio looked at her, and tried to comfort her. "I'm sure you're very upset." Horatio said.

Nina shook her head. "It's stupid high school drama."

"So you don't care that the whole school now knows that you knew?" Aiden asked.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked nervously.

Aiden showed her the video and she gulped. The camera turned around to face Nina who was watching in shock.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked.

"No, this is very bad." Nina gulped.

"Are you okay Victor?" Sasha asked.

Victor had gone quiet since the video was released.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"I know you like her." Sasha said.

Victor shook his head sadly. "It's no big deal. It's not like a girl like that would ever go out with me."

Sasha put hand on his shoulder comfortably. "Don't say that, you're a catch."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better Sasha, really it's fine." Victor said sadly.

* * *

"Dirty slut." A voice from behind Nikki said.

Nikki was currently changing into her gym uniform when she heard the weird. She looked back and frowned.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She asked.

A couple girls snickered. "Guys were among a celebrity, not every school gets to have their very own pornstar."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nikki growled.

Portia walked up to her and stepped in between Nikki and the girls.

"Have you not seen the video?" Portia asked.

"What video?" Nikki frowned.

* * *

"Dude you are the man." One of Zach's teammates said.

"I know right not every dude can smash the two hottest girls in school."

Zach frowned. This was very bad. By now half the school was sending around the video of him and Nikki having sex. It was only a matter if time before Anna found out. If she didn't already. He just needed to get to her first so he could explain.

The bell rang and Zach bolted out of the locker room. He ran towards Anna's second period. She needed to find out from him. Before he could get there Nikki stepped in front of him.

"Nikki move I need to get to Anna." Zach said urgently.

"Did you record us having sex?" Nikki asked with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" Zach asked furiously.

Before she could answer she was tackled by Anna.

"You filthy slut!" Anna screamed as she began to choke Nikki.

Sasha saw this and ran over. She grabbed Anna by her hair and pulled roughly.

"Anna get off of her." Sasha yelled.

"So you're taking her side!" Anna yelled.

"There are no sides!" Sasha yelled.

Willa saw Sasha pulling Anna's hair and ran over and slapped her. Sasha screamed in pain.

"Willa I am the goddess of wisdom and warfare. So I hope you know how badly you just messed up." Sasha said calmly.

She kicked Willa in the stomach and sent her flying. Willa groaned in pain and got up.

"It's on now bitch."

Willa grabbed Sasha and threw her into the lockers. Meanwhile Anna was still punching Nikki who struggled to get free. Nina grabbed Anna by her waist and pulled her off.

"Calm down Anna!" Nina screamed.

Anna jumped up and pushed her. "You bitch! You knew and you didn't tell me."

Nina felt her temperature rise. "Anna let me explain-"

Anna tried to slap her, but Nina caught it. Anna screamed in pain, due to how hot Nina's skin was. It was like touching a stove.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Nina apologized.

"Ready for round three bitch!" Nikki jumped on top and pulled her hair roughly.

Meanwhile Zach was marching over to Ethan.

"People are saying you sent the video!" Zach growled.

"I did. You know what they say. What is done in the dark must always come in to the light." Ethan smirked.

"You prick!" Zach yelled.

Aiden stepped in between them. "Zach take a breather."

"Move out with the Aiden." Zach said.

"It's not his fault you cheated on Anna." Aiden defended.

Zach punched Aiden. "Shut up!"

Aiden growled and used his super strength to throw Zach through a window. Zach screamed as he broke through the glass and landed on the desk roughly. Aiden gulped. "I didn't mean to do that."

Austin rushed to Zach's defense. He snapped his fingers and a bright light blinded Ethan and Aiden.

Both of the boys screamed in frustration.

Kari and Victor watched their teammates fighting and shook their heads.

"We have to stop this." Kari said.

Victor nodded. He snapped his fingers and the sprinklers caught on.

Ethan grinned and caught some of the water and shaped it into a dagger. He launched it at Austin. Austin held up his hands and the water turned to steam.

"Students what the hell are you doing? My office now!" The principal yelled.

* * *

 **Two Months From Now**

Willa groaned as she waited in line for her pizza.

"I swear to god can this line get any slower." Willa groaned.

Her phone started to ring and she sighed. She looked at the ID: My Loser Brother.

She smirked at the picture of a young Austin smiling at the camera.

"Hello? What do you want?" Willa asked

She heard screaming. Then a bang. "Hello." Willa said nervously.

"Austin, please pick up." Willa said.

The call ended.

"Austin!"

* * *

 **Next: Epimetheus shows up and plans to destroy the city.**

 **I'm trying to update more frequently. And I decided to create an order of which stories I write, since I'm currently writing four stories and trying to work on my own novel. So the order will be: Greek Heroes, Defenders, Welcome to Auradon, and then Galactic.**

 **Also I hope you like the first flashforward. There will be one at the end of every chapter hinting to an event that will happen in the future.**


	18. The Human Touch Part 1

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

The dream always started out the same. Kari was in the field looking at a little girl. It was a different little girl each time. This time the girl appeared to be of Asian descent.

"Hello." Kari called out.

No answer. Kari sighed. The girls never spoke or looked at her. She just kept playing with her doll. Suddenly a low growl was heard. Kari turned and saw a large monster heading for the girl. Kari tried to move, but she was frozen.

"Run!" She screamed.

The girl stayed right where she was. The monster got closer and closer. Kari screamed. Suddenly her body went into shock as she woke up.

"Kari, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom." Kari sighed

"You were screaming in your sleep again." Her mother sighed.

Kari sat there in silence. "Mom, I'm having the nightmares again."

Tears were in her mother's eyes as she held her daughter tightly.

"My poor baby. You've been through so much." She sobbed.

Kari held her mother tightly. Even though her team was going insane, she was glad to she had her mom.

* * *

"Zachary?" A voice asked.

Zach turned to see who called his name. He was currently sitting in a booth at the Lucky Burger, when a voice called for him. He turned and gasped at what he saw.

"Dad." He said in a weak voice.

His father was standing in front of him smiling down at him. Zach was surprised with how much he looked like Ethan.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

"You haven't been in my life for years, and now you want to sit." He said.

His father blushed and looked down. "I want to make amends."

"Sure you can sit." Zach sighed.

His father sat down and looked at him. "You keep in shape, you play ball?"

"Yeah it was remarkable that I was able to learn, considering I didn't have a father to teach me." Zach said.

His father winced and looked up at Zach. "Zach I know I haven't been a good father. I know you probably hate me for not only leaving you, but raising another family instead. But I had to get myself together before I could be the father you deserved, and then Ethan happened, and everything just spiraled out of control. But Zach I want you to know that I want nothing more to be in your life."

Zach was at a loss of words. It was what he had always wanted, to feel love from his father. It was a dream come true. If only he knew the devil he let in his life.

* * *

"Sasha how lovely for you to visit me again." Vesper smiled.

"Don't act like you have actual human emotions. I came to bring you food." Sasha frowned.

"Why do they always send you?" Vesper asked.

"No one sends me, I'm the only one can swallow their pride and come down here. You almost killed hundreds." Sasha said.

"Hundreds die everyday war, plague, murder, I would've given everyone an honorable death." Vesper said.

Sasha growled. "Honorable! What honor do you have?" She yelled.

"Enough." He said.

"Oh really? I think Gaia picked you, because you're weak and easy to manipulate." She snapped.

"I am not weak!" Vesper yelled. "I could've defeated all of you."

"But you didn't." Sasha said.

"Yet. I have not defeated you yet." Vesper smirked.

Sasha growled. She hated the smug look on his face. It took all her willpower not to wipe it off.

* * *

Kari was still debating if she should go to training. She was new, so she obviously needed it, however she didn't want to deal with everyone's drama. She was scared another fight would break out. That would be awful. As she walking she decided to take a detour and go inside the music store. It would provide a nice distraction.

She walking around the music store and looked at each CD and each folder of sheet music. Even though she didn't play an instrument, all of this seemed fascinating. As she was walking she heard someone calling her name. She used the reflection of one of the cases to see who it was. It was Willa and Austin. Crap.

She liked everyone on her team. Especially Austin. I mean what was not to like. He was cute, blond, and a musician. Of course she barely said more than three words to him, and even that was a struggle. They were walking over to her, oh god what if they wanted to hang out.

She would've love to hang out with them, but she knew she would mess it up. She would say the wrong thing, she would do the wrong thing. She was so socially awkward they would probably regret it. She should just keep walking, that way she couldn't embarrass herself.

Maybe her fear of making friends, actually kept her from making friends, but she didn't have time to dwell on that.

She heard Austin calling her name, but she continued to act as if she didn't see him and walked out the door.

Willa turned to Austin. "Well that was rude."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She just ignored us." Willa said.

"She did not. At least not on purpose." Austin said.

"You need to stop always seeing the good in people, she straight up ignored us." Willa said.

"She was probably in a hurry, we'll see her in like thirty minutes for training anyway." Austin said.

"You seem pretty eager to see her." Willa observed.

Austin blushed. "We're the newest to the team."

"Oh my baby brother has a crush on the green ranger." Willa said in a baby voice.

Austin shook her off. "I learned from the Zach/Anna/Nikki situation that you should not be romantically involved with teammates, plus I'm not completely over him." Austin sighed.

Austin was bisexual, it was something he prefer to keep to himself, and he was worried if people knew they would treat him differently. Willa knew of course, because they knew everything about each other.

"Him? You mean that last guy you had a crush on. Please tell me you still don't like Zach." Willa sighed.

"It's complicated." Austin sighed.

"Dude he just cheated on his girlfriend with a teammate, you can do better." Willa sighed.

* * *

"What do you want Zachary?" Anna asked.

She was currently looking at Zach who was standing on her doorstep, giving her a puppy dog eye look.

"I'm sorry that I cheated on you, and I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Zach sighed.

"Am I really that horrible? Am I that awful were you can't stand being in a relationship with me?" She asked.

"Anna it's not that, you're too good for me. You know who you are, you have your entire life planned out, what do I have? Nikki was there for me when I was sorting through a lot of personal demons." Zach sighed.

"Nice to know all it takes is a pair of big boobs and a shoulder to cry on for you to cheat on me." Anna said.

"It's not like that." Zach defended.

"Then how the fuck is it! Please tell me!" Anna yelled.

Zach began to cry. "I never wanted to hurt you, you have to know that. I still love you."

"Do you love her?" Anna asked.

Zach began to sob. Anna already knew the answer.

"Well if you love her so much, go cry on her doorstep." Anna sighed as she slammed her door.

She marched in her room and threw herself on her bed. She began to bawl her eyes out. She felt a mixture of emotions flooding within her. She turned to her peacock statue. All she needed was a little release. Something to take the edge off.

She grabbed a couple pills and put them in her mouth. She waited for the high to pick her up and take her away from her problems.

* * *

"Wow this is an awful turnout." Chiron sighed.

He looked at Sasha, Austin, and Kari. "Where is everyone? Do they not understand what mandatory training means?"

The three looked at each other and sighed. "We encountered a problem with the team. Ethan sort of released Zach and Nikki's sex tape." Sasha sighed.

"So they're not here out of embarrassment and frustration." Austin continued.

"Nina's not here because she's upset everyone knows that she knew about the affair, and Horatio is comforting her." Sasha said.

"Victor is sort of upset, because he really liked Nikki, so he's getting a personal day." Sasha sighed.

"And Aiden is nervous because he thinks Zach is here, and he doesn't want to start another fight." Austin revealed. "Also Willa is at his house 'comforting him'."

"And Anna isn't here because she's probably hiring a hitman to kill Nikki." Sasha said.

"Wow…you guys are really a close knit group of friends if you know all of that." Kari said, slightly jealous.

They were all so close and hung out all the time. Yet she was an outsider. Granted she isolated herself, but it still felt nice to be included.

"You're our friend too you know." Austin said.

Kari blushed. "Thank you."

Chiron sighed. "Guess the three of you can train by yourselves."

Sasha looked at her watch and frowned. "I have to go feed Vesper."

"Don't forget to walk him." Austin laughed.

Kari couldn't help but chuckle.

Austin grabbed Kari's hand and led her into another room.

"Um where are we going?" Kari asked.

"The training room, of course." Austin smiled. "My sister spars in here all the time. I think it's her and Aiden's twisted idea of foreplay."

Kari was amazed with how big the room was. It was at least the size of three football stadiums.

"So how do you want to train? Morph or no morph? Powers or no powers?" Austin asked.

"Morph, with weapons and powers." Kari said.

Austin nodded and morphed into his yellow ranger armor. Kari smiled and morphed as well. Austin charged at her, however Kari quickly rolled out of the way. She snapped her fingers and the ground tore apart and roots shot out and wrapped around Austin's neck.

"Very crafty Kari, but I'll burn right through these." Austin smirked.

He unleashed a blast of light that burned through the vines and threw Kari back. Austin smirked and looked at Kari. The light temporarily blinded Kari and she was stumbling around, looking for something to grab. Before she could react Austin tackled her to the ground.

The impact caused both of them to demorph, leaving Austin laying on top of Kari, pinning her down by her arms. Their lips were inches apart, Kari could smell his cologne, and could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"You smell nice." Austin said awkwardly.

"Um… thank you." Kari blushed.

Suddenly she realized Austin was pinning her down. He was strong, she couldn't break free. _Relax, he's not going to hurt you._ Kari said to herself. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe. Her skin became hot and itchy and she wanted to scream. _Everything is fine._ Kari said to herself.

Then it happened. Austin kissed her. The kiss was nice, gentle. He was a decent kisser. However Kari felt like a caged animal. _Run, he's going to hurt you._ Her instincts screamed. Kari screamed and pushed Austin off of her.

He yelped and looked at her with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Kari are you okay?" He asked.

"Stay away from me." Kari said.

She turned and took off in a sprint.

* * *

A loud knock on the door woke Zach up. He groaned and sat up. His eyes flew open and went over to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Willa standing there.

"What do you need Willa?" Zach asked.

Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at Zach.

"It's Ethan…I think he's going to hurt himself."

* * *

 **Two Months From Now**

A crowd of people surrounded the outside of her house. Willa looked at the house in a panic. What if Austin was hurt? Yellow tape separated her from her house and two ambulances were on the side. She hopped over the yellow tape and ran towards the house.

Immediately a cop stopped her in her tracks. "This is a crime scene." He said.

"Calm your tits, I live here." Willa said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then do you want to tell us why there is two dead bodies in your house?"

Willa gasped.

 **Next: Kari and Ethan try to deal with their inner demons, meanwhile Ephimetus wreaks havoc on the city now that no one can protect it, and Sasha tries to get information out of Vesper, Horatio searches for the purple and gold rangers.**

 **Things are heating up in the flash forwards ;), this will be different from Defenders, the main mystery will link to something much larger. Hi hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know this one was a little drama heavy and not enough action, and I trying to work on that, but I felt like if I added a fight scene in here it would be overstuffed. And I got a question about this so I just thought I answer it here, Civil War is still happening. I've already written the first six chapters, although their going to need reworking since I didn't have the idea for the Zodiac Finale when I initially created it. Also the first chapter of the Zodiac Finale is out, so if you are a Zodiac fan you should check it out. And for any Defenders fan the story is currently on a temporary hiatus so I can finish the Zodiac Finale and finally be able to publish the first few chapters of civil war.**


	19. The Human Touch Part 2

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter will talk about rape, suicide, and child abuse, it is not my intention to offend anyone. I realize that these are sensitive issues and I send my support to anyone who has dealt with these issues. If you are triggered by any of these things, this chapter may be affect you.**

"So what exactly did Ethan say?" Zach said as he drove Willa to the cabin.

Willa was panting frantically and trying to call Ethan.

"He just said thank you for being a good friend and told me that it wasn't my fault, and then he hung up. Oh my god this is bad. He's going to be alright, right? He has to be alright." Willa panicked.

Zach found it strange that she was so worried. He started to wonder if he should worry more. Sure he hated Ethan, but he was still his brother. Zach winced. That was the first time he ever thought of Ethan as a brother. He always saw him as the product of his father's affair.

However maybe he was more. Zach never bothered to get to know him.

"Everything is going to be fine Willa. I promise." Zach gulped.

They pulled into the yard of the cabin and hopped out. Seconds later a gunshot was heard. Zach froze, however Willa darted inside. After he overcame his shock, Zach ran in after her. He looked at Ethan who had a gun in one hand and was shaking. Zach's eyes went to the mirror which had thousands of glass shards on the ground.

"I couldn't do it. I can't even kill myself right." Ethan said.

Willa growled and snatched the gun out of his hand. Willa then pushed him.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" She screamed.

"Willa I don't think now is the best time to go all crazy on-"

Willa cut him off and glared. Zach gulped and acted as if he didn't see anything. Willa proceeded to yell at Ethan.

"How dare you do that to me? How do you think killing yourself effects the people who care about you?" Willa yelled.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Who cares about me Willa?"

"I do jackass! I was crying and praying you were fucking alive! Did you even think on how this effects your friends? Your family?"

"I just wanted it all to stop Willa! You don't understand. Everyone likes you, you have rich parents, and everything is going great in your life. I've been living in this cabin for months and no one's bothered to check in." Ethan said.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you?" Willa said.

"Thanks Willa, but I don't need to be your white trash charity case." Ethan said.

"You're not a charity case!" Willa yelled.

Ethan crossed his arms. "Why else do you hang out with me? You like being the hero, you like feeling needed."

"You think that's the only reason I care about you? Then I guess we really don't know each other at all. It's stupid for me to care about you, if you don't even care about yourself." Willa sighed.

"Willa wait-" He said.

Willa ignored him and stormed out. He sighed and turned to Zach. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm staying till I'm sure you won't do something like that again." Zach said.

Ethan rolled his eyes and laughed. His expression changed when he realized Zach was serious. He wasn't sure how to feel that his brother actually was worried about him.

"I'm fine Zach, go sleep with your side piece or try and make up with Anna or something." He said.

"I'm pretty sure me and Anna are over, so she's all yours." Zach said awkwardly. "I've known you liked her since seventh grade."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yes brother thank you so much for handing me your sloppy seconds."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know. We can try and build a relationship. We can be brothers, put all the bullshit behind us." Zach said.

"So you want me to act like you haven't been bullying all my life and just pretend that we're super close bros." Ethan said.

Zach shrugged. "Well it's not like you haven't been a jackass to me. You sent my sextape around school."

"I still have no regrets." Ethan smirked.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Thinking that you could've died today made me realize that maybe I should give this whole brother thing a shot. Are you in?"

Ethan sighed. "Okay why the hell not."

He held out his hand and Zach shook it.

* * *

"She hates me." Austin complained to Willa.

They were currently in their garage/workout room. Willa was brutally beating a punching bag, while Austin sat in the corner and played with his guitar.

"What are you whining about?" Willa asked.

"Kari. I tried to kiss her and she screamed and ran away." Austin sighed.

Willa laughed. "I know you're a bad kisser, but that's just over kill."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Seriously, she seemed like she was scared."

"I would feel scared for the girl that has to kiss you too." Willa laughed.

Austin shook his head. "Willa this is serious."

"Sorry, my emotions are all out of whack because of Ethan." Willa grumbled.

Austin raised an eyebrow. Everyone had been noticing how much time the blue and cyan ranger spent together. Even he had wondered if their feelings for each other were romantic.

"What exactly did Ethan do?" Austin said.

Willa sighed. "Technically he didn't do anything."

"Then why are you upset." Austin asked.

"I dunno. I just am. I care about him and the fact that he seems like he could care less about himself pisses me off." Willa grunted.

She hit the punching bag so hard the chain snapped and the bag fell to the ground.

"Well why do you care?" Austin asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that? I care about everyone on the team." Willa said.

"But it seems like Ethan is always your priority. I barely see you with Aiden anymore." Austin observed.

"This is not about my love life jackass." Willa snapped.

Austin sighed. "Let's just figure out why Kari ran away."

"Did you eat bean burritos before the kiss?" Willa asked.

"No." Austin shook his head.

"Bro, maybe she just doesn't like you like that and you caught her off guard." Willa said.

Austin sighed. He was hoping that Kari liked him back. "Yeah I guess you're right.

* * *

"Feeding time loser." Sasha sighed as she slid in Vesper's tray.

Vesper laughed. "How lucky am I to have your presence again Miss Sasha?"

"Cut the bullshit Vesper. Take your food so I can go home." Sasha sighed.

Vesper grinned. "I have a little surprise for you."

"I don't want a surprise, I'm going home and leaving your creepy ass in the dark." Sasha said.

Just then she felt a hand cover her mouth and roughly grab her. Soon monsters swarmed the room. Sasha began to scream. One of the monsters used their weapon to smash through Vesper's glass window allowing for Vesper to come out. Sasha gulped. _This is really bad._

She and Horatio were the only ones in the base. Nobody could save them. Wait Chiron said something about silent alarm. Sasha slid out of the monsters hold. She then ran and made her way to the wall. She pressed a brick on the wall, without the monsters noticing.

"What do you want?" Sasha gulped.

"Everything you have." Vesper chuckled.

"Why are you on their side?" Sasha asked.

She had to stall, maybe the others could get here soon enough. Vesper's face darkened and he turned away from her. He said in a quiet voice, "Because they are the only family I have."

* * *

After everything that has been going on Kari decided that she needed to relax. And what better place to do that than the community pool. It was Sunday night, so most people were either at church or dreading going back to school. So the pool was empty. At least that was usually the case. For some reason Ethan was here today. I guess being the god of water, meant you liked to spend time in the water.

Kari couldn't help but look at his abs and muscles, she felt shameful for doing so but she couldn't stop herself. Eventually Ethan noticed she was there and nodded.

"You coming in?" Ethan asked.

"I..um…well..you seem very busy, so I'll go." Kari blushed.

"Nonsense come in." Ethan said.

He held out his hand and the water rose and reshaped itself into a ladder. Kari was impressed that he had this much of a mastery over his powers.

"You shouldn't be using your powers in public." Kari frowned.

Ethan shrugged. "No one is here but us."

"But what if you get caught." Kari blushed.

"It's not a crime if you don't get caught." Ethan smirked.

"Yes it is!" Kari said.

Ethan laughed and snapped his finger. The water turned into a tentacle and grabbed Kari by the ankles and pulled her in. She screamed in shock as she was met with cold water. Ethan laughed as she regained her footing.

"I can't believe you just did that." Kari frowned.

"Relax a little water won't hurt you." Ethan smirked.

He swam over to Kari and was pretty close. Kari slowly felt her personal space bubble pop and looked away nervously. Ethan smirked out of curiosity.

"Do I make you nervous Grennie?" Ethan teased.

"No! And I don't like the nick name greenie." Kari said.

Ethan moved in closer and Kari took a step back. Suddenly she noticed the scars on his arm and back. She reached out to touch them, against her better judgement.

"How did you get all these scars?" Kari asked.

Ethan's face fell, however he quickly changed back to his mocking bad boy exterior.

"You should see the other guy." Ethan said.

"Ethan is someone hurting you?" Kari asked concerned.

Ethan decided to change the subject. "I'll tell you what, you beat me in a race and I'll stop calling you Grennie."

"And what if you win?" Kari asked.

Ethan paused. "I want you to use your powers for your own personal gain."

Kari frowned. "No, that's ridiculous. Also this is unfair, you probably move like a shark with your power."

Ethan sighed. "Fine, I won't use my powers, but I won't change what I want. Unless you want to settle for a kiss."

Kari frowned. She suddenly felt very competitive. But what if she lost? She nearly had a panic attack from kissing Austin. She was guessing Ethan wasn't as gentle as a kisser, he probably something sloppy and messy, something he probably received from thousands of girls.

"I'm going to win so you don't get neither." Kari said.

Ethan smirked. "Okay Greenie, show me what you got. 1, 2, 3 go!"

The two took at a fast speed, each hoping to outrace the other. However she noticed Ethan was slowing down. Even without powers he was an amazing swimmer, he should have won by now.

Kari eventually made it to the edge first and won. She turned to look at Ethan.

"Why did you let me win?" Kari asked.

Ethan acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Let you win Kari? You must be out of your mind."

"Don't act stupid, you would have totally won that. What do you think I can't do anything for myself?" Kari accused.

"No it's just…you didn't seem comfortable with the kiss or the power thing, so I didn't want to put you through that. Are you happy now?" Ethan asked.

Kari froze. She was a little touched and surprised he would do that for her.

"Well a deal is a deal, but since you let me win I suppose we both win." Kari sighed.

She placed a kiss on Ethan's cheek and smiled. Ethan laughed and smiled along with her. The two sat there in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Kari felt slightly uncomfortable like Ethan was looking into her soul, while Ethan kept wondering why his hands were so sweaty.

"How did you get those scars?" Kari asked. She reached out the rub her fingers against one.

He sighed. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Especially Zach."

Kari nodded. "I promise."

He sighed. "My father. He gets very angry. He used to beat my mother, but he stopped when she…when she…she killed herself. It happened when I was six. No one really knows about it, because my father likes to keep under wraps. Ever since then he needed a new punching bag. Someone he can unleash all his anger and pain on. Maybe because I reminded him so much of my mother, or maybe he really is just a shitty person." Ethan said quietly.

Kari felt tears coming down her face. She felt awful for Ethan. She hugged him tight, which was uncomfortable for both of them.

"I'm sorry." Kari said.

"It's not your fault." Ethan sighed.

"That doesn't mean I can't care" Kari said.

The fact that Ethan was comfortable enough to reveal this to her, inspired her to reveal something to him.

"Ethan can I tell you something?" Kari asked.

"Sure Kari, let me guess you're secretly a Martian?" Ethan laughed.

Kari laughed awkwardly. "Not that…When I was eight, I was kidnapped and raped."

Ethan's face froze. "Oh my god."

Kari began to cry. "That's why I flinch when people touch me, or I feel uncomfortable kissing people. It's just..I don't feel safe in my body anymore."

"I'm sorry for any jokes I made." Ethan said.

Kari shook her head. "It's fine you had no idea."

Ethan sighed. "I can relate to your issue. When I was younger…my father would rape me, if not every day, every other day. Sometimes the pain is so hard to deal with that I just try to numb it all. Sometimes I just wish I could die." Ethan sobbed.

"Don't think like that. We can't see ourselves as victims, we have to be survivors. We survived despite the fact men like the one that kidnapped me and you father try to tear us down." Kari said. "If you killed yourself, that's giving in to them and letting them have power. Plus…I would really miss you."

Ethan stopped and looked at Kari. He was moved by what she said. He knew it was inappropriate to be looking at her in anyway, after she just told him she was raped, but he couldn't help but see how beautiful he was. Before either of them could say another word. Their morphers ringed. Kari picked it up and her eyes went wide. It read: **Urgent Base is in Danger. Lives may be at risk.**

Kari turned to Ethan and gulped. "Isn't Sasha at the base?"

"And Horatio." Ethan said quietly.

Kari turned to Ethan. "We have to save them."

She got up and expected Ethan to follow her. She turned and was surprised to see him still sitting there.

"Come on we have to save them." Kari said.

"I…I can't." Ethan said quietly.

* * *

 **Two Months From Now**

Willa began to panic.

"What do you mean there are two dead bodies in my house." Willa said.

Was one of them her brother?

"Ma'am we would like to take you into questioning for shooting Zachary Jacbos." The cop said.

Willa gasped. No this couldn't be happening. "That's not true. He can't be dead." She kept shaking her head. "Stop lying to me, tell me the truth."

* * *

 **Next: Kari must unite a divided team in order to save Sasha and Horatio.**

 **The rangers are finally go to fight Vesper and Ephimetus again, so you should probably send your prayers. Also** **I have a poll on my page about which blue ranger is your favorite out of Willa, Aqua, Calev, and Ethan. So far Willa is the only one that got any votes ;)**


	20. The Human Touch Part 3

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?" Kari asked.

"You don't understand. Ephimetus nearly killed us. How am I supposed to go back out there? There's no point, I don't plan on dying."

"Sasha is our friend and she needs our help." Kari frowned.

"FRIEND? Everyone on our team hates me, except for probably Willa, and after today even she may not want to be my friend." Ethan sighed.

"This isn't a time to feel sorry for ourselves or worry that you're not popular, this is about what's right. We have an obligation to do the right thing." Kari said.

"What obligation? We are a bunch of child soldiers that are forced to defeat literal monsters. Your new to this, I've been doing this for a while and each time it gets tougher to walk away. What happens when one of us gets an injury that is beyond healing?" He asked.

"I have to take that chance, please Ethan come with me." Kari pleaded.

"Don't go. We were having fun, we can just stay here." Ethan said.

"And what? Forget Sasha and Horatio ever existed." Kari frowned.

She stormed out without giving the blue ranger a second glance. They both wished the other could see their side and tried to ignore the fact that it was eating them up inside.

* * *

"Anna where are you going with all that stuff?" Her father asked.

Anna was walking to the backyard with a big box in her hands. In it was filled with pictures, clothes, and anything that reminded her of Zach. It was time to put her past behind her and move on.

"I'm burning everything." Anna said.

Her father laughed. His face froze when he realized she was serious. "Honey maybe you should-"

"Dad we are never getting back together, might as well start the cleaning now." Anna said.

She walked outside and sat the box down. She then grabbed some gasoline from the garage and poured a little bit on the box. It very both satisfying and painful. She felt a tear slid down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"I don't have time to cry over him." Anna sighed.

 **Anna:** You call me all friendly

Tellin' me how much you miss me

That's funny, I guess you've heard my songs

Well, I'm too busy for your business

Go find a girl who wants to listen

'Cause if you think I was born yesterday, you have got me wrong

So I cut you off

I don't need your love

'Cause I already cried enough

I've been done

I've been movin' on since we said goodbye

I cut you off

I don't need your love

So you can try all you want

Your time is up, I'll tell you why

Anna through his signature white hoodie in the pile. She grabbed a picture of them at the carnival and sighs.

 **Anna:** You say you're sorry, but it's too late now

So save it, get gone, shut up

'Cause if you think I care about you now

Well, boy, I don't give a fuck

I remember that weekend

When my best friend caught you creepin'

You blamed it all on the alcohol

So I made my decision

'Cause you made your bed, sleep in it

Play the victim and switch your position

I'm through, I'm done

So I cut you off

I don't need your love

'Cause I already cried enough

I've been done

I've been movin' on since we said goodbye

I cut you off

I don't need your love

So you can try all you want

Your time is up, I'll tell you why

You say you're sorry, but it's too late now

So save it, get gone, shut up

'Cause if you think I care about you now

Well, boy, I don't give a fuck

I see you tryna' get to me

I see you beggin' on your knees

Boy, I don't give a fuck

So stop tryna' get to me

Tch, get up off your knees

'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck about you

Anna bitterly missed a happier time. A time where she would be over at his house right now telling him how much she loved him.

 **Anna:**

No, I don't give a damn

You keep reminiscin' on when you were my man

But I'm over you

Now you're all in the past

You talk all that sweet talk, but I ain't comin' back

Cut you off

I don't need your love

So you can try all you want

Your time is up, I'll tell you why

(I'll tell you why)

You say you're sorry, but it's too late now

So save it, get gone, shut up

(Too late now)

'Cause if you think I care about you now

Well, boy, I don't give a fuck

(Boy, I don't give a fuck)

I see you tryna' get to me

I see you beggin' on your knees

Boy, I don't give a fuck

So stop tryna' get to me (get to me)

Tch, get up off your knees

'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck

Anna tossed the photo in the flame and watched it burn. She felt her phone buzz and picked it up. She frowned when she saw it was a text from Kari. She didn't even know that the she had her number.

 **KARI: We need to meet up NOW.**

* * *

"Nikki is something wrong?" Her mother asked as she on the other side of Nikki's bed.

She walked in on her daughter crying her eyes out. Nikki wiped her tears away and looked at her mom.

"I want to change schools. Hell let's just leave the state. Everyone teenager in Florida has probably seen me naked." Nikki sobbed.

Her mother frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Someone filmed me having sex, and they sent it around school, now it's making it's way online. And everyone thinks I'm some kind of monster. And I keep thinking maybe they are right. Maybe I this heartless beast they think I am." Nikki sobbed.

Her mother shook her. "Honey I'm sure you know that when I was in high school I wasn't popular like you. They actually called me Wanda the Walrus, anyway kids would bully me all the time, and you know what I did? I lost my weight and stood up to those jackasses. Your situation is awful Nikki, and I'll try and get us to leave as soon as possible, but don't you want to stand up to them and show them who you really are?"

Nikki thought about this for a minute. "Mom can you give me some privacy, I really need to think." She sighed.

Her mother nodded and left the room. Nikki's phone buzzed and saw Zach was texting her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up and began to sing.

 **Nikki:**

One, one, one, one, one...

Talkin' in my sleep at night, makin' myself crazy

(Out of my mind, out of my mind)

Wrote it down and read it out, hopin' it would save me

(Too many times, too many times)

My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else

But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself

One: Don't pick up the phone

You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone

Two: Don't let him in

You'll have to kick him out again

Three: Don't be his friend

You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning

And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him

Nikki went against her better judgement and opened the text.

 **ZACH: Can we talk? I really miss you.**

Nikki growled and jumped off her bed.

Nikki: I got new rules, I count 'em

I got new rules, I count 'em

I gotta tell them to myself

I got new rules, I count 'em

I gotta tell them to myself

I keep pushin' forwards, but he keeps pullin' me backwards

(Nowhere to turn, no way)

(Nowhere to turn, no)

Now I'm standin' back from it, I finally see the pattern

(I never learn, I never learn)

But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself

I do, I do, I do

One: Don't pick up the phone

You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone

Two: Don't let him in

You'll have to kick him out again

Three: Don't be his friend

You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning

And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him

I got new rules, I count 'em

I got new rules, I count 'em

I gotta tell them to myself

I got new rules, I count 'em

I gotta tell them to myself

 **NIKKI: Zachary I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to me or Anna.**

Nikki: Practice makes perfect

I'm still tryna learn it by heart (I got new rules, I count 'em)

Eat, sleep, and breathe it

Rehearse and repeat it, 'cause I... (I got new...)

One: Don't pick up the phone (yeah)

You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone (alone)

Two: Don't let him in (uh-ooh)

You'll have to kick him out again (again)

Three: Don't be his friend

You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning

And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him

I got new rules, I count 'em

I got new rules, I count 'em

(Whoa-ooh, whoa-ooh, whoa)

I gotta tell them to myself

I got new rules, I count 'em

(Baby, you know I count 'em)

I gotta tell them to myself

Don't let him in, don't let him in

Don't, don't, don't, don't...

Don't be his friend, don't be his friend

Don't, don't, don't, don't...

Don't let him in, don't let him in

Don't, don't, don't, don't...

Don't be his friend, don't be his friend

Don't, don't, don't, don't...

You're gettin' over him

Nikki finished her song and turned her phone off. She needed no distractions. Soon she heard rough banging on her door. She went downstairs and saw Victor standing there panicked and crying.

"Sasha is at the base, Kari is trying to get us all together. Come on." Victor said in one breath and grabbed Nikki and roughly pulled her along.

Nikki gulped at the thought of seeing Anna and Zach. Well her whole team, since they've all seen her naked and she indirectly caused the big fight between all of them.

They arrived at Kari's house. Everyone was there except for Ethan, Sasha, and Horatio.

"Where's Ethan?" Willa asked.

"That coward still didn't show up." Aiden snarled.

"Don't call him that." Willa snapped.

"Why are you always defending him?"

"Why are you always picking on him?" Willa shot back.

"Did we come here to discuss ranger business or discuss relationship drama?" Austin asked.

Nikki took a seat and her eyes went to Anna who was glaring at her. Kari shook her head and looked at the team. She turned to Zach.

"Okay do your thing, give us a big speech to unite us." She sighed.

Zach stood up and immediately Anna scoffed. "Such a great leader, but doesn't have the discipline to keep it in his pants."

Austin and Willa couldn't help but chuckle while Zach groaned. "Anna please not now."

"Don't worry Zachary I won't do anything now. Or ever again. I moved on, to BIGGER and BETTER things. I think you know what I mean when I say bigger." Anna said.

"Damn Anna throwing all the shade today." Austin said.

"She's probably just acting like a diva, because she hopes if she acts enough like Nikki I'll want to be with her." Zach snapped.

Everyone's jaws dropped. They didn't expect him to go that far.

"I'm not diva, you useless prick!" Nikki yelled.

"Zachary you think you're clever don't you? I'm really missing out on a cheating jackass with a small pee pee and MAJOR daddy issues. Get over it. So what your dad isn't present, we all got shit we are going through, nobody has time to baby you." Anna snapped.

"Is there a palm tree in this room, because the amount of shade in this room is astonishing?" Aiden smirked.

Anna turned to Aiden and growled. "Instead of worrying about me why don't you pay attention to your dyke of a girlfriend before she leaves you for Ethan?"

Willa angrily got up. "One I'm not a dyke. Two I don't like Ethan. Three..I'm about to beat your ass."

Kari angrily got up and glared at her teammates. "Are you guys serious right now? I called you all here because our teammate is in danger. And you all are worried about petty teenage drama that you're going to forget about in a couple months?! We were chosen to be heroes, it's time we stepped up, stop acting like babies and do what's right. I'm going to save our friend, who's with me? Who's willing to put their beef aside and finally be a hero?" Kari asked.

Everyone was stunned by what Kari said. They didn't expect so much to come from such a quiet girl.

"Kari is right. We need to step up." Zach said.

"Damn Zach, I think her speech beats all of your other speeches." Aiden said.

"That was a good speech." Nina agreed.

The rangers stood up. They all looked at Zach and nodded.

"It's morphing time!" They all yelled.

* * *

"Well, well rangers look who finally showed up." Ephimetus grinned as he saw Nina, Kari, Aiden, Zach, and Anna walk up to the base.

"Give us our friends." Nina said.

"And get the fuck off our property." Aiden cursed.

"Or what?" Ephimetus grinned.

He burst into flames and walked towards the rangers. "What will you pathetic rangers do?"

Anna smirked. "Well as our lovely cyan ranger likes to say… you're about to get your ass beat."

"Actually I think she says 'you about to get fucked up more'?" Aiden pondered.

"Anyway you get the point, we're taking our base back." Kari said.

The five rangers charged at the titan. Zach hurled a bolt of lightning at Ephimetus however, this was useless against his flaming skin. He turned to Anna.

"Anna get inside his head and see if that bastard as any weakness." He instructed.

"On it." Anna said.

She focused in on his mind.

 _I will crush these rangers. Hestia isn't strong enough to defeat me, and they don't even have Poseidon._

She turned to Zach. "Nina has the potential to stop him."

As she told this to Zach, Ephimetus swatted Aiden and Kari like they were flies. Both rangers groaned. Kari focused in on the earth and imagined it splitting apart. Soon the earth tore apart and Ephimetus fell through. Just as she tried to close the hole, Ephimetus created an explosion that sent her flying.

Aiden saw this and growled. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he leaped up in the air and threw his spear at Ephimetus. Ephimetus rolled his eyes and caught it.

"Ares you never were a smart one." He sighed.

The spear took off like a rocket, propelled by heat, and was heading straight towards Aiden, until a blast of ice deflected it. Everyone gasped and turned to see the source. Ethan was standing there, a trident in one hand and an icicle in the other.

"Hey there Ephimetus, it's been awhile. How's the kids?" Ethan said.

Ephimetus frowned. "You came you pathetic coward."

Ethan sighed and looked at Kari. "Well it turns out that I care about these losers more than I thought. My love for them trumps my fear of you. Now let's get over this mushy stuff and get to part where I brutally kill you with my trident." Ethan said.

He summoned a tidal wave that slammed into Ephimetus. The titan howled as he thrown into the wall and lost his flame. Ethan turned to Nina.

"What happens when you mix fire and ice?" He asked.

"You get that weird rocky substance right." Nina smiled.

They turned to Ephimetus and unleashed all of their powers against him. The titan screamed as he turned into stone. Both Ethan and Nina stepped back and began to pant. That blast took a lot out of them. Nina turned to Ethan.

"How do you think the others are doing?" She asked.

* * *

Vesper along with his dozen cyclops were carefully watching Sasha. She was Athena, they couldn't afford to mess up or she would be able to turn against all of them. However in the back of his mind he was hesitating if he was doing the right thing.

She had shown him more compassion in their couple of food visits, than anyone else had, granted she was cussing him out half the time. The rangers seemed like actual good people, who could save the world. They didn't seem like the foolish tyrants that Gaia told him they were. Humanity had its flaws but maybe…just maybe they could fix them.

The cyclops raised his blade and prepared to decapitate Sasha, who looked away in fear. Vesper saw this and rushed in and deflected the blade with his daggers.

"No." He said.

The cyclops frowned. "Gaia wants us to kill her."

"Change of plans." Vesper said.

Sasha and the cyclops were surprised.

"I knew you would be soft, you humans always are." The cyclops hissed.

Vesper chuckled. "I'm soft?" He swiftly slit the cyclops' throat and kicked him to the ground. He turned to the others.

"I'm soft!" He laughed rapidly.

He threw his daggers and they depicted two more cyclops.

"Why are you doing this?" Another cyclop said.

Another one charged at Sasha and Vesper growled and body slammed him. "Not HER, she is under my protection."

Sasha was confused by the whole ordeal. Vesper was protecting her? But he was evil, and seemed to have no problem killing people, and he threatened to wipe out humanity, and he was slightly cute. Sasha decided to ignore that last part.

Soon the door was blown apart by a blast of light. Sasha saw Austin, Willa, Nikki, Victor, and Horatio standing by the door. They were surprised to see a pile of dead bodies and Vesper casually cleaning the blood of his daggers.

"What in the actual fuck." Willa said.

Vesper looked up and smiled. "Hello rangers, nice to see you. I'm on your side now, so you don't have to worry about me killing you in your sleep anymore, we are now allies against Gaia.

"What in the actual fuck." Austin said.

Vesper casually walked back to his cell and lied back down on his bed. "I sort of missed this glorified closet.

"What in the actual fuck." Nikki said.

All the rangers were surprised with the scenario. Sasha stood up and looked at Vesper and then back at the rangers.

"Guys I think he's serious. He saved me against those cyclops. Granted he brutally killed them. But saved me nonetheless." Sasha said.

* * *

Afterwards all the rangers were talking and reconciling. Well most of them. Nikki and Anna still couldn't look at each other. Kari walked up to Ethan.

"You came." Kari said.

"Are you surprised? Because I am, I was going to flee town and live in Canada." Ethan smirked.

"I'm not surprised. Despite what you want people to believe, you really are a good person Ethan." Kari said.

"Aw shucks Kari, you really know a way to man's heart." Ethan said rolling his eyes.

Austin walked up to them. "Hey, Kari do you mind if I talk to you in private?"

Kari gulped. He probably wanted to talk about what happened today. "Sure."

She followed Austin, however she looked back at Ethan, she saw something strange in his face. Was that look jealousy. Ethan then turned and looked at Aiden and Willa. He smiled and waved. Willa looked at him and sighed. Ethan mouthed 'I'm sorry'

Willa mouthed back. 'I know. I am too.' Willa continued talking to Ethan but not before looking at Ethan. She couldn't help but smile. Ethan went back to entrance, but Anna called for him. Ethan looked back and smiled at the red haired girl.

"Why if isn't Miss Perfect gracing me with her presence." He smirked.

"Very funny, I'm not that perfect, I can cut loose." Anna smirked.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. I highly doubt that."

Anna leaned down and whispered in his ear. "My parents aren't home and I have several bottles of whisky that are begging for someone to drink them."

Ethan smirked. "On second thought, maybe you can cut loose, show me this magical land of whiskey and regrets."

The two walked out and Willa and Zach watched them and frowned. _I'm not jealous._ They said to themselves.

* * *

Sasha walked up to Vesper's cell. Vesper looked up from his book and eyed Sasha.

"Why hello Miss Sasha, did you come to bring me some more goop?" He asked.

"Very funny. But since you save my life, I thought you deserved some Chipotle." She smiled.

Vesper took the bag and grinned. "You are a saint."

"Thank you for saving me today." Sasha said.

Vesper shrugged. "It's no big deal. I owed you for all the times you fed me." He said.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that's all it was."

Vesper nodded. "Yes it was." Suddenly he froze and looked at Sasha.

"I'm going to tell you something only because we are sort of on the same side, and you're the only one I can trust." He said.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"I wasn't the only rebel ranger…someone on your team is a traitor." Vesper said.

* * *

 **Two Months From Now**

"I get one phone call, let me call my father." Willa said.

Her father was so rich he would get a lawyer that could probably put Jesus in jail if he wanted to. These cops didn't stand a chance.

"I will tell them I was racially profiled, which will cause a great outrage to your department." She hissed.

"Relax before you start a war. You're not under arrest, you're just here for questioning."

"I still want to be able to text my parents." Willa scowled.

He sighed. "Okay go ahead."

 **WILLA: You are right, someone betrayed us.**

 **VESPER: Don't worry I'm going to handle everything.**

* * *

 **Next: Vesper tells Sasha his origins, Aiden get's jealous of Willa and Ethan's friendship, Austin deals with his feelings for Kari, and Horatio struggles to tell Nina his feelings.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to try and give characters like Kari, Horatio, Victor, etc. more time to shine because they don't get as much lines and scenes to really develop there personalities. Also the songs Nikki and Anna sing are by Dua Lipa, they are New Rules and IDGAF. So what exactly do you think is going on with Ethan and Anna, Kari, and Willa. And what do you think is going to go down with Nikki/Zach, Anna/Zach, Kari/Austin, and Willa/Aiden. Who is your favorite pairing? And how do you think is the traitor?**


	21. His Name Is Vesper

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"So what you're saying is, I can't trust any of my teammates. Even Victor. This is bullshit. I don't believe you." Sasha said.

Vesper rolled his eyes. "I've slaughtered several giants and betrayed a woman that could tear the earth in half, why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're Vesper! You're the evil black ranger." Sasha said.

"Don't let silly friendships, blind you from seeing the truth. You and I both know that I'm telling the truth. Now all we need to do now is find out who that weasel is, then we'll kill them." Vesper said.

"We are not killing any of my friends. I'm sure they can be reasoned with." Sasha said.

Vesper scoffed. "You have too much faith in humanity."

"Or maybe you don't have enough. " Sasha said.

* * *

 _"Mama isn't that him…the cursed boy." The little boy said to his mother._

 _Vesper was currently walking down the street when he heard the little boy and his mother talking. Vesper was twelve at the time and glared at them._

 _"There's nothing wrong with me." Vesper said._

 _"We know…we don't believe those rumors." The mother said._

 _It was obvious she was lying. She looked terrified. Vesper rolled his eyes. Everyone in town thought he was cursed. People seemed to have a habit of dying in freak accidents whenever their near Vesper._

 _Vesper rolled his eyes and continued walking down the street. However soon he heard a loud scream and then a crashing noise. Vesper turned and gasped. A bus had swerved off the road and crushed the mother against the wall. She was dead. Vesper looked down to see the little boy crying._

 _Vesper gulped. What if these accidents weren't coincidences? What if he really was cursed?_

* * *

"Austin asked me out on a date." Kari said to Nina and Nikki.

The trio were lying on a blanket outside of the command center. Kari figured since Nikki had experience with boys she could help her. She was terrified about going on a date with Austin. What if she was weird? What if she freaked out again if he touched her?

"He's cute, did you say yes?" Nikki asked.

"Well, yeah. I was sort of acting on impulse." Kari said.

"He seems sweet, like he's a genuine good guy. Feels like these days that's hard to find." Nina sighed.

"Sure it's so hard to find a good guy she said, as if, Horatio slobbers over you like you're a steak." Nikki smirked.

"Horatio does not like me." Nina said.

"And I didn't sleep with Zach." Nikki said.

"But you did." Nina frowned.

"Exactly, just like how Horatio likes you." Nikki smirked.

Kari raised an eyebrow when she realized Nina and Nikki were now currently in their own world, talking about whether or not Horatio liked Nina. It seemed pretty obvious to Kari that Horatio had a thing for her.

She decided to walk away and bumped into Ethan. Kari blushed when she noticed he was shirtless. Ethan noticed this and smirked.

"I know my abs are amazing, but please Kari control yourself." Ethan laughed.

Kari frowned. "I wasn't looking at your abs."

"Sure you weren't Kari." Ethan smiled.

Kari sighed and sat down. Ethan frowned and sat down next to her. He didn't like seeing her sad. It almost felt like he was sad himself. He then felt bad for feeling that feeling. He couldn't afford to care about people. Even if they were sweet, nice, funny, and drop dead gorgoues. Ethan gulped when thought the last part. It wasn't like he liked her. That would be ridiculous.

"What's wrong with you? Someone kicked a rabbit?" Ethan asked.

Kari shook her head. "Austin asked me out."

Ethan face fell. "Oh."

"And he's very sweet, but I'm wondered that after what happened to me…I won't be normal." Kari sighed.

"First off you are extremely normal. Second, Austin is a cool dude, I'm sure he won't go anywhere you don't want him to." Ethan said.

Kari nodded. "It just doesn't make me feel comfortable. I just want to be like every other teenage girl, I want to be able to go shopping and do reckless things."

"You want to do reckless things?" Ethan smirked.

"Not your level of reckless, maybe skip curfew or something." Kari laughed.

"That's what you consider reckless? God, you need a lot of help." Ethan laughed.

"Come on Kari we're going for a walk, and I'll show you what reckless really is." Ethan smiled.

Kari raised an eyebrow. Apart of her was saying that it probably wasn't a good idea to follow Ethan somewhere. He was practically the town's signature bad boy. However a part of her screamed, _I'll go anywhere with you._

Kari got up and followed him.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Aiden asked curiously.

He and Willa sat in a diner currently munching down on some fries.

"Ethan, we were talking about that new trailer for that movie Assassination Nation." Willa said.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "You talk to Ethan a lot."

"And you talk to Zach a lot." Willa shot back.

"So he's my friend." Aiden said.

"And Ethan's my friend." Willa said.

Aiden shook his head. "You don't get it, Ethan's trouble. I can tell he has a thing for you."

Willa laughed nervously. "Ethan does not have a thing for me. Whoever thinks that is an idiot."

Aiden reached out and held her hand.

"Willa when are we going to make us official. I really like you, and I want to be with you." He said.

Willa smiled. "I really like you too." Willa smiled.

"So what do you say? Want to make Waiden a thing?" Aiden smirked.

"Waiden? That sounds like the middle name of a depressed hipster." Willa laughed.

"Come on, Willa we can make fun of depressed hipsters together. You know stuff that only real couples do." Aiden smiled.

Willa nodded. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend."

* * *

"All my life people have hated me." Vesper said.

"I'm sure not everyone-"

"Literally everyone. I once had a priest threaten to shoot me." Vesper sighed.

"Damn." Sasha gulped.

Vesper shook his head. "I have this curse. I guess some may call it a power. Whenever I'm scared or angry, someone dies. I can't control it really. It's sort of like that movie Final Destination. Once my curse is activated people die in freak accidents."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with something like this." Sasha paused. "Have you ever thought about using your power against someone like Gaia?"

 _"Freak!" One of the boys yelled as he pushed Vesper down._

 _It was hardly a fair fight there were ten of them and only one Vesper. They should have brought more boys._

 _"Please I don't want to hurt you." Vesper said._

 _"Hurt us? You really are delusional, you prick." He snarled._

 _Vesper's eyes glowed bright black. That's when shit hit the fan. Nearby someone was mowing a lawn. Unfortunately he didn't see the large stick he was about to mow over. He moved over the stick, sending thousands of pieces flying towards the boys. They screamed in pain as they were stabbed with the splinters. One boy even had them in his eyes. Vesper shook his head._

 _"I didn't want to hurt you." Vesper said. "I tried to stop it."_

 _"Don't apologize for who you are." A female voice said._

 _Vesper turned around to see a beautiful woman watching him._

 _"Who are you?" He asked._

 _She smiled. "My name is Gaia, child, and I plan to usher in a new age. You have seen firsthand the dark sides of humanity. War, poverty, murder, famine, what if I told you we could make this all go away." She smiled._

 _He frowned. He got a weird feeling in his stomach being around her._

 _"How do we do that?" Vesper asked._

 _Gaia smirked. "The only way that's possible. We must wipe out all of humanity._

"Gaia is too strong to use my magical death touch against." Vesper revealed.

Sasha frowned. "So did she give off any hints on who this traitor might be?"

"None. All I know is it's not you or Willa. She said you would be hard to control, and since Gaia's already tried to contact Willa but failed, then that means it's someone else." Vesper sighed.

"Did she at least give a gender pronoun?" Sasha sighed.

"Nope." Vesper sighed.

Sasha frowned. Nikki was a bitch, Zach and Aiden were arrogant, Anna was condescending, and Ethan was a jerk, but none of them seemed like they would betray them. Her mind went to the quiet ones kids like Nina, Victor, and Kari. They wouldn't be the obvious pick which would make them the perfect traitor. But why? Why would anyone betray them? She considered them to be her best friends.

* * *

"We'll figure this out." Sasha sighed.

"Hey Zach, can I ask you for some advice?" Horatio said.

Zach turned to see Horatio coming to sit next to him.

"What's up?" He smiled.

Horatio sighed. "I'm not sure you know this, but I like Nina."

Zach burst out into laughter. "Literally everyone knew this. Hell even my mom knew this."

"When you're done laughing, I was wondering if you could give me some dating advice." He sighed.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Dating advice from me? You know I just got out of a relationship right? And both of the girls I was with are no longer speaking to me, so I doubt I'm dating wizard."

"You've been on more dates than I have, I just need a little advice." Horatio said.

Zach nodded. "Alright buddy, I'll teach you everything you need to know. Hopefully you have better luck than I do."

* * *

 ** _One Month From Now_**

The lawyers were able to get Willa out of jail in an hour, maybe less. However she wasn't out of the case completely. With her mother out of town the prime suspects for the murder would be Willa and Austin. Why would she want to kill Zach? They've been best friends since Little League. Austin didn't have to heart to kill anyone, especially Zach. Did he?

Willa pulled out her phone and began to call someone. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She called everyone on her team and no one answered. She growled.

"What the fuck happened?" She asked.

Soon Anna answered her call. It sounded like she'd been crying.

"What do you want Willa?" Anna asked.

"Anna what the hell is going on? No one is answering my calls and I was just taken into police custody." Willa panicked.

"Custody? What do you mean? Willa what's going on?" Anna asked.

Willa sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but someone on the team betrayed us. At least I think so. And I believe they killed Zach and-"

"Wait a minute Zach's dead?" Anna said.

Willa paused. "Yes." Willa sighed.

Willa heard silence. "Willa come to my house, we need to talk about this."

"Okay I'll be over there in twenty." Willa sighed.

She got in her car and drove off. On the way she thought about something. Why wasn't Anna upset? Sure her and Zach had a difficult relationship but they still loved each other. Unless, what if Anna did it. What if inviting her to her house was a trap and she was next?

Willa pulled up to Anna's house and gasped at what she saw. Two cops were escorting a handcuffed Anna to a cop car. Anna seemed to have no emotion. Willa gulped.

"Well things just got worst." Willa sighed.

Then her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw another text from Vesper.

 **VESPER: Trust no one. Not even the people you love.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Willa and Aiden encounter a problem in their new relationship, Nikki/ Nina, and Horatio go on a mission, Sasha and Vesper search for a way to defeat Gaia, and Kari must work through her feelings with Ethan.**

 **Sorry this chapter was short, this chapter and next chapter are mainly fillers that will lead to the Zodiac/Defenders/Greek crossover. It should be a two parter, but might be longer if I want to avoid over stuffing.**


	22. No Need To Cause A Panic

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"I found it!" Horatio cheered.

As he said this Nikki and Nina walked in. They saw the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Do we even want to know what this is about?"

Horatio turned to them and grinned. "Sasha and I have been working on a machine that could track the gold and purple rangers and we finally found it."

"Great more rangers, as if this base wasn't crowded enough already. I hope they're at least cute." Nikki sighed.

Horatio smirked. "Well the purple power coin is coming from a location that I think you might want to investigate."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "What's happening there?"

"The power coin signature is coming from Dion Winters house." He said.

Nina shrugged. "Is he important?"

Nikki paused. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Dion's parties are legendary. Fucking magnificent. They are a work on art."

She smiled. "Finally this ranger bullshit is going to pay off."

"You mean besides saving the world." Nina said.

"I meant what I said, come on, the three of us are going to party." Nikki smiled.

Nina gulped. Her brain went back to the last time she was at a party. How she was almost raped by a boy in an alley. Even if that didn't happen to her, her anxiety prevented her from ever wanting to go to a party.

Horatio saw she was nervous and smiled weakly. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Nina nodded, however she was panicking in the back of her mind.

* * *

"This is great, just three friends hanging out." Austin said sarcastically.

He was currently looking at Willa and Aiden who were currently engaging in a heavy make out session. Willa pulled away and looked at her fraternal twin.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Just wondering when you two were going to come up for air." Austin smirked.

Aiden smiled and wrapped his arm around Willa. "I'm just trying to show my girlfriend some love."

Austin gagged. "I don't' want to think about you showing my sister any love."

"Speaking of love, what's going on with you and Kari?" Willa asked.

Austin shrugged. "I don't know. I told her I liked her and that I want to pursue a relationship, and she said she needs time to think."

"The wallflower and the musician, the introvert and the extrovert, it could work out." Willa said.

Aiden chuckled. "What you said reminds me of those cheap Dollar Valentines Nikki and the Cheer Squad did."

"Dollar valentines?" Austin asked.

"Come on bro, you remember last year when we filled out those forms and they gave us a list of our perfect matches." Willa said.

"My choices were Grace Speldman, some weird goth chick, and of course the beautiful Willa."

"Flattery won't get you past first base sweetheart." Willa said.

Aiden turned to her. "Who were you perfect matches?"

Willa shook her head. "It's stupid."

"Come on tell me." Aiden said.

"It's just stupid matchmaking done by a bunch of bimbos." Willa snapped.

"Well it was done by Nikki, and she turned out to be the reincarnation of the goddess of love, so she probably knows her stuff."

"Come on who were your matches." Aiden smiled.

Willa sighed. "Fine Ethan, Desmond, and Zach."

Aiden froze when he heard the names. "So your new best friend and my friends are considered to be your perfect matches."

"It's not that big of a deal." Willa sighed. "And I barely knew Ethan at the time, I just knew he was related to Zach."

"But now you know him." Aiden said.

"So?" Willa asked.

"So if I wasn't in the way would you two be together right now?" He asked.

"You're being paranoid, we are just friends. I don't interrogate you every time you hang out with Nikki, and believe me I should." Willa said.

"That's different." Aiden said.

"How? You and Nikki have kissed, I haven't even held hands with Ethan." Willa said.

Austin watched them argue awkwardly.

"I don't want to be the guy you settle for." Aiden said.

Willa laughed. "Really you feel like I settled? Aiden all my life you treated me like one of the guys and ignored me the other half. So forgive me if I don't worship the ground you walk on every second."

"I told you I was sorry about that. Why do you have to keep throwing that in my face?" Aiden frowned.

"Because it's not fair that, I have to be judged for something I haven't even done yet, but I'm supposed to forgive you treating me like a joke." Willa yelled.

At this point others in the restraunt were watching the two argue.

"Imagine being in my shoes? While all the other guys are talking about their girlfriend being on the cheer or dance team, I have to tell them the girl I like is a major tomboy who does every boy sport imaginable." Aiden said.

"So that's what this is about, I'm ruining your popular image. News flash I'm more popular than you anyway." Willa snapped.

One of the guys from the football team came over and laughed. "Damn Aiden you can't keep her under control."

Willa growled. "Keep me under control? You're lucky I don't cut your testicles off right now!" She screamed.

Aiden held her back and looked at the boy and growled. "Just get out of here man."

The boy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I see why you gave her a three." He said.

Willa frowned. "What do you mean?"

Aiden's face fell. "Dude shut up."

The boy grinned. "Last year, you remember the Olympia Ladies tradition right." He smiled.

Willa frowned. The Olympia Ladies tradition happened at every homecoming game. The football players would gather around and rank girls on a scale from one to ten, and post the note on their lockers, anonymously of course. The tradition made girls like Willa disgusted, and the fact that the school ignored all the complaints made it even worse.

Willa turned to Aiden hurt. "You gave me a three?"

Aiden said nothing and looked down. The boy continued speaking. "Yeah, Zach tried to be nice and at least get you bumped up to a seven, but Aiden fought hard to keep that three."

Willa glared at Aiden. "I cried myself to sleep for a week because of that. You did that to me?"

Willa stormed out of the dinner crying. Aiden got up and was prepared to run after her but stopped. He turned to the boy and punched him in the face.

"Fuck you." He then spit on his cheek and snarled.

He turned and took off in a sprint.

* * *

Nikki grinned as she entered the party. She turned to Horatio and Nina. "This is fucking amazing."

Nina and Horatio weren't as easily convinced. Everyone was practically half naked, dancing drunkenly.

"This is what you consider fun?" Horatio asked.

"What else is there to do on a school night?" Nikki asked.

"Get ready for school perhaps?" Nina asked.

Nikki shrugged. "So anyway I'll look for the power coin in the kitchen and the hot tub."

She smiled and skipped away.

"She's just going to find a hot guy to make out with." Nina sighed.

"I probably should have expected that before I brought her here." Horatio chuckled. "Well at least I get to spend some more time with you."

Nina laughed nervously. "I..um..you….I need a drink!" She said nervously.

"I didn't know you drank." He said.

She realized he thought she meant alcohol and blushed. "I was hoping for a sprite or water."

Horatio smiled. "Me too."

Meanwhile Nikki strolled into a kitchen and grabbed a beer. "Now this is the life."

"Well if isn't the notorious Nikki Ryder." A voice said.

She turned to see an African American boy, with dark black hair that was purple at the tips, a slender body, long eyelashes, he was shirtless, and wore purple beach shorts.

"Hello there Dion Winters." She smirked.

"I must be pretty lucky to have everyone's favorite pornstar here." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Classy. I'm guessing you saw that horrid sextape that got sent around."

"Nikki, I know people in Diablo who saw that. I was pretty impressed, didn't know a tease like you had it in you." He smirked.

She chuckled. "Believe me that wasn't even my best work. But of course you'll never know that."

"And why is that? I mean I have plenty of bedrooms." He smiled.

She laughed. "You think just because I like your parties that means I'm going to sleep with you."

"A guy can hope, but realistically, you'll be begging for me at the end of the night." He smiled.

"That doesn't sound unrealistic and slightly creepy at all." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Adios Nikki." He smiled.

He walked out of the kitchen leaving Nikki alone. "He's ridiculous, as if I'd ever want to be with him."

She walked out of the kitchen and saw him flirting with some other girl. She couldn't help but frown.

"What a pig." She said.

She turned and saw Nina and Horatio looking out of place. She sighed and walked over.

"You poor children, you look like a deer in headlights." Nikki sighed.

Horatio looked around. "This party is intense."

"Believe it can get a lot wilder." She said.

"Everyone's in such a good mood." He observed.

She shrugged. "I guess."

"No I mean at an average party wouldn't there be people not having fun or fighting?" He asked.

"Well since everyone in Olympia is a batshit crazy, then I guess." She said.

"Everyone's happy, its like their all riding some kind of high. I think the purple power coin is here and someone is using it's power to get everyone here high." He said.

"I wish my power could make people high, all I get is this weird mind control that ends up making them want to sleep with me." Nikki sighed.

"Nikki you don't understand. This guy is basically roofing everyone psychically." Nina said.

Nikki shrugged. "It's not like anyone's getting hurt, and from the looks of it no one is addicted or anything."

Horatio looked at Dion. "He's the host of the party right."

"Yeah, he's an arrogant jackass." Nikki said.

"So he's at every party? He's probably the one with the power coin." He said.

Nikki almost choked on her drink. "As if, he's even less heroic than I am."

"I'm serious. I need you to get close to him." Horatio said.

"I'm not screwing anyone." Nikki said.

"Jesus Nikki, I'm asking you to flirt not be a prostitute." He sighed.

She sighed. "Fine."

She walked over to Dion and the girl. "Out of the way slut, me and Dion need to have a conversation."

The girl frowned. "Excuse me who do you think you are?"

" _I'm Nikki Ryder, and I suggest you get away from here."_ Nikki said, making sure to use her power.

The girl nodded and walked away. He smirked.

"You're totally jealous." He said.

"As if, I just wanted to make sure she didn't catch an STD." She said.

"Well you probably have more STD's than me. Haven't you been with the entire football team." He said.

"Nice try, I only date, I don't go all the way." Nikki said.

"But you did with Zach, do I need to get a girlfriend for you to be interested." He said.

Nikki growled and slapped him. "You're a fucking jerk."

He frowned. "Geez, I was just joking. No need to over react."

"No this would be over reacting." Nikki said.

She grabbed her drink and poured it on his head. She smirked and stormed off. She saw Horatio and Nina who were watching in shock.

"I told you to flirt with him, not to pour a drink on him and slap him." Horatio scolded.

"Nikki couldn't you have just used your power to ask him if he had the power coin?" Nina asked.

Nikki face palmed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?"

"I just thought of it now." Nina defended.

Nina froze as she saw someone behind her shoulder. It was the boy. The same boy that tried to rape her. Nina began to hyper ventilate and stepped back into Horatio. He stumbled in surprise causing them both to fall back. Nina fell to the ground and began to wheeze. Nikki and Horatio kneeled by her and tried to calm her down.

"What's going on with her?" Horatio asked.

"She's having a panic attack." Nikki said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Nikki yelled.

* * *

"How do you kill the earth giant?" Sasha asked aloud.

Vesper sighed. "I'm starting to think this is pointless. Maybe she just can't be killed. Perhaps we're all on borrowed time."

"That's ridiculous. There has to be a way. There's a reason why she sent the Sons of Iapetus after us, there's a reason why you're cursed, and there's a reason why she contacted Willa all those months ago, and there is a reason why she picked a traitor, I just need to figure out how all of this is connected." Sasha sighed.

"She must not be at full power. If she was she wouldn't waste her time with titans." Sasha said.

"No she's at full power. Maybe one of you has something she wants, and she's afraid of damaging it. That has to be it. A full out attack means there's something she cares about that she doesn't want to risk." He said.

"Well what the hell would that be?" Sasha sighed.

Vesper shrugged. "I don't know."

"You have a telepath on your team use her to pry in Gaia's mind." Vesper said.

"Who knows what lies in Gaia's head, plus if you're right…I can't trust anyone." Sasha sighed.

* * *

 **Two Months Ago**

 _"Kill the Silver ranger first Vesper. She's smart she might figure out the true plan." Gaia said._

 _"And what exactly is the true plan?" Vesper asked._

 _"That's for me to know. Kill Silver first, than bring the three rangers I instructed to me." Gaia said._

 _"I thought you wanted four?" Vesper frowned._

 _She grinned. "The fourth was convinced to join our side."_

 _"Can you just tell me who it is?" Vesper asked._

 _"Curiosity killed the cat, little black ranger." She smiled._

* * *

"Hey Ethan." Kari said.

Ethan looked up and smiled when he saw Kari approach him. "What's up ginger?"

"I suppose that nickname is better than Greenie." She smiled.

She sat down and looked at him. "I'm going to tell Austin, that I want to be in a relationship with him."

He froze. "You are." He said.

She nodded and sighed. "I really like him. And he's so nice and sweet."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ethan asked.

She paused. "I don't know. I just felt like I should. I figured you would want to know first."

"Listen Kari, you don't owe me anything, I don't care about what goes on in your life. And we're not friends so you don't have to talk to me about your boy drama." Ethan snapped.

She frowned and was hurt. "Ethan, don't say that."

"I'm only saying the truth, I don't need your pity. Have fun dating that Justin Bieber Wanabee."

He stormed off and eventually kept walking until he reached his cabin. He was surprised and alarmed to see the light in his cabin was on. He created an icicle and cautiously made his way to the door. He opened it slowly and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Willa. However he frowned when he saw she was crying.

He ran over and hugged her. "Willa what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him and continued to sob. "Who did this to you? Let me know and I'll turn them into a human ice sculpture."

She shook her head and sighed. "Ethan if you had to rate me on a scale from one to ten, what would I be."

"I wouldn't rate you. You're too beautiful just to be kept in that range." Ethan said.

Willa laughed and turned to Ethan. Then she did something that surprised both of them. She kissed him. And before either of them could process what they were doing Ethan was kissing her back. They were soon engaged in a heavy make out session.

"Where's your bedroom?" Willa asked.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH FROM NOW**

Willa shook her head in defeat as she saw Anna drive off. What was going on? She left for one week and everything went to shit. She sighed and turned. She was surprised to see Nikki watching the house. Nikki noticed Willa was there and her eyes went wide. She took off in a sprint. Unfortunately for her Willa was a really fast runner. She was quickly chasing after the girl and tackled her.

"Nikki what the hell is going on? Why are you running from me? Do you know why Anna was arrested?" Willa interrogated.

" _Let me go Willa. Let me walk away. Trust me you don't want to know what's going on."_ She said.

Willa growled as her body reacted against her will. She got up and allowed Nikki to leave.

"This isn't over pinky!" She yelled.

* * *

 **This was the last chapter leading up to the crossover. I'm going try and finish it as soon as I can so I can put my focus on finishing Defenders. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Did you like the introduction of Dion? What part do you think he has to play in this mess? Why do you think anyone would betray their teammates?**


	23. Fiesta Part 1

**Drum roll please. It's here, the moment you've all been waiting for Part One Of the rangers crossover.**

* * *

"Katie, Aqua I'm home!" Katie's mother yelled as she walked in.

She gasped. "What in the hell happened here?"

She saw Katie and Aqua cleaning, while Ashtin was laying on the couch. He had a fresh black eye. Her house was a mess, almost as if a massive party was thrown. Even her glass table was broken. She glared at the girls.

"You broke my glass table!" Her mother yelled.

"In our defense someone threw someone in it." Katie said.

She looked and saw her closet door was ripped off.

"What in the actual hell happened here last night?"

* * *

 **23 Hours Earlier**

"Is everything alright we tried to teleport here as fast as we could." Alex said running over.

They were surprised to see Katie crying and her fallen teammates. Andy was lying in a pool of blood, Aqua had a knife in her back, Caden was covered in bruises and burns, Aang was unconscious, and Ashtin had a black eye.

"Oh my god who did this?" Tiana asked horrified.

She ran over to her cousin and tried to make sure he was alright. Madison noticed Andy had the most severe injuries and ran over and healed her first. She grunted as the strain was put on her. Calev noticed this and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"She's hurt really badly, it's hard healing her because she's…almost dead. My power heals, I can't resurrect, I'm trying to keep her anchored, but there's some serious magic on these wounds." Madison revealed.

"Let me try a spell." Gondu said.

He closed his eyes and began to chant. Soon a wave of gold energy filled the area and the other rangers shot up with a gasp. Their wounds slowly began to close.

"My everything hurts." Aqua graoned.

Katie sighed in relief and ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

"I am disappointed that Yoshi has turned on a dark path." Sensei sighed.

"That's all you have to say? Your former student tried to kill us. And he took mine, Aqua's, and Ashtin's power coins!" Andy yelled.

"At least I finally have an excuse to get out of this ranger bullshit." Ashtin sighed.

Tiana frowned. "Come on Ashtin you love being a ranger."

"I really don't. I don't love fighting monsters every day, and having to look over my shoulder constantly, and have my interrupted for this bogus destiny." Ashtin said.

"I get it man being a ranger is hard, and we all have our problems, but you can't change this. You were chosen to be a hero." Alex said.

"No all of us were chosen by chance. You guys just happened to be blessed with crazy ancestors, we were randomly picked by mystical animals." Ashtin said.

The silver ranger sighed. "I think I'm okay with not being a ranger anymore."

"Stop being a whiny jackass." Josie scowled.

"Why don't you shut up your Irish butch." Ashtin snapped.

Owen immediately got up and glared at him. "Don't talk to her that way."

"What are you going to do? Use your powers to kill me? If I'm not mistaken aren't you the son of Apocalypse? Are you finally going to become what we all know you are?" Ashtin said.

Katie stepped in. "Enough Ashtin, that's a low, even you shouldn't go."

Owen growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about jackass. My mom was fourteen when she gave birth. Apocalypse raped my mother and is nothing more to me than a heartless sperm donor."

"You know my powers haven't left completely right? My senses are stills strong. So strong I can even sense when someone is lying." Ashtin said. "As much as you hate yourself for it you wish Apocalypse wasn't a genocidal douche bag, because you're entire life you've craved a father."

Owen pushed Ashtin. "Shut the hell up."

"Ashtin go in the meditation room and take a breather, Josie please calm Owen down." Aang instructed.

Ashtin reluctantly went to the room with Katie following him. "Why were you being so mean?"

"I'm always mean." Ashtin said.

"You make snarky comments, but you usually want the best for people." Katie said.

"And what makes you think you know me Katie?" Ashtin asked.

"What makes you think I don't? Pushing me away doesn't make me not want to be your friend." Katie said.

"How convenient, I've been reduced to friend, wonder if it has to do with my loss of powers." Ashtin said.

Katie frowned. "It just came out, and I don't care if you have powers or not."

"Sure you don't, go ahead and be with Caden, everyone knows you were just looking for an excuse to let me down gently." Ashtin said.

He walked away leaving Katie upset. She growled and punched a wall.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Yoshi?" Aang asked.

Sensei sighed. "I don't know Aang. All my life I've believed we could neutralize a force without killing it. Maybe I was wrong. Yoshi was able to take you all out in minutes, imagine what Lord Zen could do."

Aang sighed. "I know my brother is still in there, dark chi and jealousy have corrupted him, but I can save him."

They were interrupted by the doors opening revealing Aqua, George, Dani, and four other kids they didn't recognize.

"Sensei there are some kids here to see you. George belives there the other rangers." Aqua said.

Sensei nodded. A small smiled formed on his face. "Perhaps we just found our reinforcements."

* * *

"Isn't the social worker chick going to notice you guys are not at the foster home?" Katie asked.

Aqua sat on Katie's couch eating cereal, her and her two little brothers showed up an hour ago, the boys were busy playing outside while Aqua stayed with Katie.

"She didn't say we couldn't hang out with friends. Or that we couldn't sleep over." Aqua reasoned.

"So loophole. But she is going to checking on you. How are your new foster parents?" Katie asked.

Aqua sighed. "The mother is an alcoholic, the father is so busy at work he only spends like an hour each day at home. And it's a temporary fit, they're the only couple willing to take three kids last minute, but soon the three of us will be separated."

"My mom is trying to get you guys adopted as soon as she can." She sighed.

"Did you hear we got new teammates?" Aqua asked desperate to change the subject.

Katie frowned. "Damn I leave the base for two hours and stuff's already going down. How are they?"

"The orange ranger is some girl name Michelle, she's really quiet but she just has this aura like she's the smartest person in the room but she's too modest admit it. Cyrus is the red ranger, he's cool I guess. Although I think he's trying too hard to be a street kid, and he's really cocky, but that can be overlooked. The purple ranger is Lucy, she's sweet and seems very excited about all this. Logan is the gold ranger, he seems like a wall flower, but he's pretty cool." She said,

"Well since we're down three rangers, we need all the help we can get." Katie sighed.

"Did you hear what happened in Olympia?" Aqua asked.

"No, isn't there a ranger team in Olympia?" Katie asked.

"Yeah their rangers had a major falling out, so I guess their pink ranger slept with the white ranger who was dating the orange ranger and the whole team was divided over it." Aqua revealed.

Katie remembered seeing something similar online. "You mean that fight between Nikki and Anna? It was a pretty epic catfight."

"You know Nikki and Anna?" Aqua said surprised.

"I know Nikki, we did cheer camp together. She makes me seem like a modest girl next door." Katie smirked.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "How are you friends with practically all the ranger teams?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just likable." Aqua shrugged.

"I have you know I am very likable." Katie smiled.

"Without sleeping with them." Aqua corrected.

Katie frowned. "Damn it."

"There's so much shit going on I just wish there was a way for all of us to relax." Katie sighed.

Katie then grinned. "I have the perfect idea. A party. You just a small gathering with just the three ranger teams."

"Four if you count Galactic Squad." Aqua said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Katie asked.

"They're a team in Hyperion, Aang and Alex told us about them remember?" Aqua said.

Katie blushed. "I sort of tune them out. I mean every time they speak its responsibility this, heroic that, destiny blah blah."

"Will your mom let you have a party?" Aqua asked.

"She's going on a girl night thing with her sorority friends, so she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Besides it won't be that bad." Katie smiled.

"Not trying to be mean, but there are certain rangers who…have a flare for causing drama." Aqua said.

"Ridiculous everything is going to be fine. We'll get drunk, extend olive branches, and then we can save the world." Katie smiled.

* * *

Michelle was walking out of the base when Cyrus stopped her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"So Michelle, you sort of saved my life, I feel like I owe you." Cyrus smirked.

Michelle blushed. "No problem really, my parents probably want me dead now, but their jackasses."

"What if I repaid you with dinner and a movie?" Cyrus said.

Michelle gulped. "Look thanks for the offer, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend or a friend with benefits, or whatever you think we can be."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you don't feel some chemistry here."

"Cyrus you're a drug dealer. I can't have that in my life. Do you even go to school?" Michelle asked.

"School is overrated." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "Listen I cut my parents out of my life because they run a mob, it would be hypocritical to go out with someone who commits a crime for money." Michelle said.

Cyrus frowned. "Whatever, let me know when you want to get off your high horse."

He walked away leaving Michelle slightly frustrated. "What does he want from me?" Michelle asked.

* * *

"Bitch wake up." Nikki said.

Willa groaned and looked up at Nikki. She jumped when she realized Nikki was in her room.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" Willa asked.

Nikki frowned. "You left the door open, okay let's get this makeover started."

"What makeover?" Willa asked.

"You texted me last night saying come over tomorrow morning, I need a makeover." Nikki said.

Willa frowned. "I barely remember anything from last night."

But she did remember the mistake she made. She felt sick at the thought of it.

"I just figured you wanted to look nice for Katie's party." Nikki said.

"Who's Katie?" Willa asked.

"The Yellow Zodiac ranger, she's inviting all the rangers for a get together." Nikki said.

"You, Anna, and Zach in one room? That's going to go great." Willa said amused.

Nikki was about to fire back a comeback when she noticed something and gasped. Willa's white sheets had blood on them.

"Oh my god Willa are you hurt?" She asked.

Willa looked down and gulped. How did she not notice that?

"I had no idea you were on your period, let me get you a tampon." Nikki said.

Willa felt tears come out of her eyes and held her head down. "I'm not on my period."

Nikki tried to figure out what the other cause could be and her eyes went wide. "Oh, you and Aiden had sex? Are you okay? I heard it happens to some girls, it never happened to me, but I think Portia said something."

"No. I mean. I had sex, but it wasn't with Aiden." Willa cried. "I'm such an awful person."

"Hey no you're not, you just made a mistake. But if it wasn't with Aiden who the hell was it with?" Nikki frowned.

"I'm sure you can make a pretty good guess." Willa said.

Nikki frowned. "It's Ethan isn't it? Shit. Aiden hates him. I mean I get why Ethan, he's blond, a surfer, and damn his abs."

"You're not even remotely helping." Willa frowned.

Nikki blushed. "Sorry, anyway in situations like these you need to ask yourself WWND aka What Would Nikki Do, and then do the complete opposite. I would try and keep this a secret in hopes of saving the relationship, but since you're actually a good person you should tell him. Also he really likes you, he deserves to know."

Willa began to cry harder. "Since I was twelve years old I've had a crush on Aiden, and I go and mess it up with the first guy that comes by."

"In your defense, he is really hot." Nikki said.

"Again NOT helping. It's just sometimes with Aiden I feel like one of the guys. Like we're just friends that like to make out, I can't tell if he really likes me. And Ethan…it just seemed like he cared." Willa said. "Shit I sound so desperate."

"You're not being desperate, you're being human." Nikki said.

Willa frowned. She had no idea what to do. She hoped Ethan wouldn't tell anyone. Granted it seemed like Kari and Willa were his only friends, but if he would leak a sextape of his own brother who knows what else he could do. Willa shook that thought out of her head. He wouldn't do something like that to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Nikki got up and looked out of the window. She gulped. "Aiden's here."

* * *

"You know with Apocalypse having all four of the horsemen and five Deadly Sins, you think he'd stop sending these pathetic monsters after us." Owen said as he slashed a demon's head off.

He then swiftly turned and gave a roundhouse kick to another demon approaching him.

"Go demons, kill all of those silly rangers." The monster hissed.

The monster was a giant crab with metal pincers and a steel lower half. Sparks flew from the pincer as the monster grinned.

"What's this guy's name again?" Madison asked.

She had one demon in a headlock and was rapidly kicking another. She turned to Tiana. "Ti a little help here?"

Tiana nodded and telekinetically threw the demons into a bus.

"I think his name is Thundercrab or something." Josie said.

"The name is Lighting Pincer, not Thundercrab!" The monster hissed.

Josie smirked. "So what you're saying is you have crabs."

Lighting Pincer stopped to ponder this then growled when he realized what she meant. "I'll kill you for insulting me!"

He hurled a blast of lighting at Josie, however Jaxon leaped in front of her and threw up her shield.

"I'm actually starting to feel bad for this guy, he's not even in the same weight class as monsters like Madame Trickster or Explosivo." Jaxon said.

"Alex do you think you can do something about the lighting? If I can get close to him, I can probably drain his energy." Z said.

Alex nodded. "No problem."

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the electricity flowing back towards him. Soon the electrical field on Lighting Pincer's body began to rise up and reshape into a ball. Z grinned and put her palm on the monster.

"Sorry I have to do this." She focused on absorbing the energy from the monster and putting inside of her.

She grunted from the extra energy in her body. Lately her new power caused her to constantly feel like she had drunk eight gallons of coffee. It was the best and worst feeling she's ever felt in her life. The constant rush of energy was almost addicting. Z shook that thought out of her head. She was fine, and had all of this under control.

The eight rangers sighed in relief. "I'm so glad this is over, I need a nap." Owen sighed.

"Don't get to comfortable guys, Aqua and Katie invited us to their party." Calev said.

Madison raised an eyebrow. "You and Aqua have been texting a lot recently."

"Um…yeah I guess." Calev blushed.

"I don't know if I'm up for a party, remember the Halloween party?" Tiana said.

Everyone shivered at the thought of a repeat of that night.

"It's just going to be us, the Zodiac rangers, some other team called Galactic something, and the Greek Heroes." Calev said.

Josie snorted. "The Greek Heroes? They have more drama than we do, and that's saying something."

"I know right? It honestly feels refreshing not being the most problematic team." Jaxon smirked.

"Their whole team is weird. The white ranger is a leader, and he has like eight side pieces or something." Josie said.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common." Owen smirked.

Josie elbowed him. "Don't get smart Perez."

"They also had this schoolwide fight over a leaked sextape, that's a whole new level of extra." Jaxon smirked.

"And don't even get me started on their love lives. I swear it's like everyone's dating everyone. Like they can't pick someone and be happy, like each rangers wants to sample every color of the rainbow. I honestly have no idea who likes who on that team." She said.

"I don't even think THEY know." Owen laughed.

"Enough guys, every team has their own problems it's not our place to judge them. They could judge us for mentor betraying us, not stopping the forming of the horsemen, Owen dying then being resurrected, the twins who may be the end of the world, creating super humans-" Alex was cut off by Owen.

"Damn dude we get it, we're all screw ups." Owen said.

"So are we going to the party or not?" Z asked.

"It's only polite to go." Alex said.

Tiana grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "If you go, I'll go."

"If she goes, I'll go." Madison.

"Same." Josie said.

"And I will go wherever there is free alcohol." Owen smirked.

"So it's settled we're going?" Calev asked.

"Well probably not together, I mean I pretty sure it's obvious that we will go with our respective love interests." Jaxon said.

"I'm single." Z said.

"Same." Madison said.

"Me too." Josie added.

Owen smirked and wrapped his arm around Josie. "Single Josephine? Of course you're not single, you have me."

Josie looked down awkwardly. "About that….we need to talk."

"Shit, it's never good when a girl says those words." Owen gulped.

* * *

 **I'm trying to figure out a way to have some kind of action scenes in the crossover, so it's not just one big heap of drama, I might have to do flashbacks or something. Anyway next chapter we will actually see the rangers meeting each other and arriving at the party. Which characters are you excited to see meet? Also this same chapter is posted in Greek Heroes, Defenders, and Zodiac so you don't have to go multiple places to read. For Greek Heroes fans the flash-forwards will not be at the end of these crossover chapters and resume when the crossover is over.**


	24. Fiesta Part 2

Nikki ran in a panic as she held Willa's bedsheets close to her. She was trying to reach the washer, with enough time to open the door for Aiden. She threw the clothes and closed the lid in a hurry. Nikki turned and ran to the door.

"Hello Aiden." She smiled.

He frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?" Nikki joked.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Willa hate you."

"Every teenage girl hates me, that's not the point. Willa's taking a shower she'll be out in a minute." Nikki said.

 _Hopefully she'll have enough time to wash off the blood and regret._ Nikki thought.

Nikki noticed that he had some flowers behind his back.

"Are those sunflowers? Honey if you won't any action you better get roses and chocolate." Nikki said.

Aiden smirked. "And if you knew Willa you would know that she thinks roses are cliché and that sunflowers are prettier."

"You remembered?" Willa said.

Aiden smiled and looked at Willa standing by the stairs. She wore light blue pajamas and her curly hair was dripping wet.

"Willa I'm sorry for yesterday, and for everything I've done. I'm stupid for not treating you like the beautiful queen you are. I…I love you. Please forgive me." Aiden said.

"Shit." Nikki muttered.

She turned to look at Willa. She was still trying to process Aiden saying the L word to her. She had to tell him. But he would hate her if she told him. And he'd probably try and kill Ethan. This was all her fault, she just had to figure out a way to make this right.

"I love you too." Willa said.

Aiden smiled while Nikki sighed. "So tonight this ranger from New China is throwing a party. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." He smiled.

Willa nodded awkwardly. Ethan would probably be there too. She was screwed.

"Well since I don't have any arm candy, I'll just third wheel you two." Nikki said.

"I got a good feeling about tonight." Aiden smiled.

"Yep, I'm sure you Aiden." Nikki sighed.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk." Owen said awkwardly.

They didn't have sex so she wasn't pregnant, that also meant she didn't get an STD. Technically they weren't together so she couldn't break up with him.

"Owen…I don't know if I want a relationship. It's not you, well it kind of is actually. You were dead. And I mourned you, and now you're alive. And I have so much stuff going on in my life right now, I don't think I can handle a relationship." Josie sighed.

Owen frowned. "I understand." He said bitterly.

"No you don't." Josie said.

"What are you reading my aura?" He demanded.

"No, Owen I just know you." She said.

"And I know you Josephine. I know who you really are. If you don't want to be in a relationship fine. Just don't expect me to be waiting around for you." Owen said as he stormed off.

Josie sighed and sat down. "Boys are so dramatic."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to my party!" Katie cheered.

The first people to arrive were Sasha, Nina, Horatio, and Victor. They looked at Katie awkwardly. The wallflowers weren't used to her flamboyant nature.

"My name's Sasha, I'm the silver ranger on the Greek Heroes Team." Sasha said.

Katie smiled. "I like you name, nice to meet you."

Nina stepped forward next. "I'm Nina, I'm the crimson ranger."

"I'm Victor and I'm the brown ranger." Victor smiled.

Katie couldn't help but snort. "There's a brown power ranger?" She burst out into laughter causing Victor to frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just never in my life have I heard of something like that. I guess since you come from a team of like fourteen or something, I can let that slide." Katie said.

Horatio shook her hand. "Horatio, not a ranger, just an ally to the team."

"A cute ally at that." Katie smirked.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Alcoholic beverages are in the cooler, non-alcoholic beverages are in the fridge. Snacks are in the kitchen, so enjoy."

The next people to arrive were Zach, Austin, Kari, Willa, Aiden, and Nikki.

She smirked when she saw Austin.

"Why did no one tell me your yellow ranger was hot? We have something in common!" Katie cheered.

She shook his hand. "What's you name cutie?"

He blushed. "Austin, I actually have a girlfriend."

Katie laughed. "You can stop blushing, I'm just playing around with you. You're not my type anyway."

She turned to Nikki. "It's been forever since I've seen you. New China high hasn't been the same without you starting senseless drama."

"I know I made that boring town interesting. I didn't see you at cheer camp this year." Nikki said.

"Yeah the cheerleaders at my school are sort of, pardon my French, bitches." Katie said.

She turned to Zach. "I see you're the leader, the one that cheated on his girlfriend and caused a school wide fight." She said.

He groaned. "I guess I have reputation."

"Well your sex tape is kind of everywhere." Katie chuckled.

She turned to Willa and Aiden. "You two make a cute couple." She smiled.

"We do, don't we." Willa said quietly.

Katie noticed this and frowned. She looked like someone kicked her puppy. Then ran over it. Then sat it on fire.

She moved on to Kari. "Hey there, I'm Katie nice to meet you."

Kari smiled. "Yeah…um your home is really nice."

The door opened and Owen showed up.

"Hey Owen, these are some of the Greek Heroes." Katie smiled.

Owen didn't give them a second look and marched over to Katie.

"Where's the beer?" Owen said.

"In the cooler, the limit is two bottles, I don't need anyone getting blackout drunk tonight." Katie said.

Owen leaned close to her and started to say something in Spanish in her ear. Katie groaned and pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katie said.

"I was just seeing if you wanted to have our own party." Owen flirted.

"Nice try, you're cue, but I don't need any more drama in my love life." Katie said.

Owen groaned. "Fine." He stormed into the kitchen.

"First Josie, now Katie, am I losing my touch. By now girls would be pushing each other out of line to speak to me." Owen said.

"Maybe the problem is you talk to yourself." Nikki observed.

Owen looked up at Nikki. "Who are you?"

"The name's Nikki, let me guess you're Owen right. Weren't you dead?" Nikki said.

"Weren't you on a sex tape?" Owen smirked.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? Surely people have better things to be talking about." Nikki said.

"Well it's proably because you're so pretty." Owen smiled.

Nikki smirked. "This is true, you're not so bad yourself Mr. Perez."

* * *

After an hour everyone arrived. Tiana and Z were currently dancing while Alex watched them from the couch. Willa and Aiden were playing beer pong against Aqua and Calev. Meanwhile Madison was talking about fashion with Katie and Anna. A couple feet over Sasha, Kari, Austin, and Victor were eating some pretzels. Zach was currently talking to Caden about the football team, while Ashtin looked on, bored.

Lucy and Michelle sat at the table with Andy and Aang.

"This isn't so bad, my first high school party and it's turning out pretty good." Aang smiled.

"What did you expect you happen?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, fighting, dramatic reveals of secrets. That's what happens in all the movies I watch." Aang said.

"So last month was your first time going to school? You're lucky." Lucy smiled.

"Speaking of lucky, Michelle there are some dudes checking you out." Andy smirked.

Michelle looked and saw Zach and Cyrus checking her out.

"Jesus, I already talked to Cyrus, I don't know who that other guy is." Michelle said.

Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous. They've been at a party for ten minutes and guys were already noticing Michelle. It's always been like this, even though Michelle was quiet and antisocial, boys still tried to go out of their way to talk to her. Meanwhile Lucy searched for ways for boys to notice her and Michelle just got them without even trying.

Cyrus made his way over and smirked. "Ladies." He turned to Aang. "Hey Aang."

He looked at Michelle. "Want to dance?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

Lucy decided to take this opportunity. "If you want I'll dance with you."

Cyrus shrugged. "Sure." He took Lucy's hand and they made your way to the dance floor.

"Are you okay with that?" Aang asked.

Michelle nodded, feeling slightly defeated. "I don't like him."

Andy looked over and saw George and Dani talking. She growled. "I can't believe he brought her as a date."

"He said they were just friends." Michelle reasoned.

"You believe that shit? If a guy and a girl show up at a party together it means something." Andy said.

"I don't think it does. I really think they're just friends. Maybe you should try talking to him." Michelle said.

"Are you crazy? You never give a guy the satisfaction of knowing you are thinking about him." Andy said.

"Isn't that the whole point of relationships?" Aang asked.

"Aang you have so much to learn." Andy said.

Andy then paused. Maybe trying their talking strategy might work. Her parents always said communication saved their marriage. Maybe communication can help her get the guy she liked.

She got up and walked over to him. "George can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded and followed her. "What's the matter?"

"So are you and Dani dating?" Andy demanded.

George laughed. Andy was always very straight forward. "No, we're just friends."

"I see. So you guys are just platonically spending time together." Andy interrogated.

"Yeah, isn't that what just friends means?" George asked.

"And how long do you think that will last? A guy and girl can only be just friends for so long before one of you catches feelings." Andy said.

"Believe me, it's fine." George laughed.

"Okay, then have fun with the new white ranger then." Andy said.

She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm. "That's it?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Andy asked.

George smirked. "You're jealous. You're totally jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of." Andy said.

"And if there were?" George asked.

Andy paused and then rolled her eyes. "Bye George."

* * *

"Look's like Nikki is getting real close with that Mexican guy." Anna observed.

Katie looked up. "That's Owen."

Madison frowned. Owen and Niki were grinding against each other. "Is he out of his mind? Josie will have both of their heads on a stake."

"Who's Josie again?" Anna asked.

"Our green ranger, she will not be happy that Owen is talking to another girl." She sighed.

"I thought they weren't together." Katie said.

"Believe me, even when they're not together their together." Madison said.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever." Anna said.

* * *

 _"You're being a hypocrite." Owen yelled as he rolled out of the way of a knife being thrown at him._

 _The rangers were currently fighting a humanoid monster with a plethora of weapons._

 _"A hypocrite!" Josie yelled as she hurled her dagger at a demon._

 _She then picked it up and slammed it against the wall. As more demons chased after her she turned to Owen._

 _"Can you do something about them?" She asked._

 _Owen held out his palm and unleashed a blast of angel light. The demons screamed as they turned to dust._

 _Josie then did a flip in the air and landed behind Owen. She then punched a demon that was behind him._

 _"If I got mad at you for talking to another guy you would tell me we aren't in a relationship and to stop controlling you." Owen said._

 _He swung his axe at a demon and quickly decapitated him. Josie frowned._

 _"I would not." Josie said._

 _Out of nowhere all of their monsters were thrown into the air by a gust of wind. Alex groaned._

 _"Can we talk about this later?" He said._

* * *

"Nice story, but it still doesn't shed any light on how exactly they work." Anna said.

"Speaking of that I need to figure out my love life." Katie sighed.

The girls thought about it then Anna perked up. "We can make a list of their good qualities."

"That sounds like an awful idea, but what the hell." Katie smirked.

"Who's cuter?" Madison asked.

Katie frowned. "I feel bad for saying."

"She thinks it's Caden." Anna said.

Katie glared. "I forgot you were a mind reader."

"Which one did you meet first?" Anna asked.

"Well we all met at the same time, but I guess technically Caden." Katie said.

Madison thought of another question. "Which one makes you laugh the most?"

Katie chuckled. "That would be Ashtin. Caden's goofy, but Ashtin's sarcasm always brightens my day."

"Which one do you feel the most comfortable talking to?" Anna asked.

Katie shrugged. "Ashtin, I guess."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You feel comfortable talking to him? He seems insensitive."

Katie shook her head. "He's not. At least not with me. He just acts that way because he's afraid no one will like him or that they'll end up betraying him."

"Which one do you talk to the most?" Madison asked.

Katie paused. "Ashtin."

"Which one buys you the nicest stuff?" Madison asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound shallow at all."

"Hey that's an important question." Madison defended.

"That would be Caden." Katie said.

"Which one would you be most comfortable with your parents meeting?" Anna asked.

"Caden." Katie said. "I have a feeling Ashtin and my mom won't get along."

After a dozen questions laughter the girls were exhausted.

"God damn Katie, my head is starting to hurt. Just pick one and get it over with." Madison groaned.

Anna smiled. "She just did."

"Stop reading my mind." Katie barked.

Madison perked up and smiled. "Who did you pick?"

Katie was about to answer, but frowned when she noticed something. Owen and Nikki were living the living room and heading upstairs. That could only mean one thing.

"I think Nikki and Owen are about to have sex." Katie gulped.

* * *

Willa was getting some food from the kitchen when she bumped into Ethan. Willa looked at him and jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I got invited to the party, so I came." Ethan said.

"We can't be seen together." Willa said.

Ethan shrugged. "I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. It'll be our secret."

"Yes because everyone on our team is just so good at keeping secrets." Willa said.

"Well we're the only two people that know." Ethan said.

Willa paused. Ethan frowned. "Who did you tell?"

"I told Nikki, but she saw me bleeding, and-"

"You were bleeding?" Ethan frowned.

"That's the not the point of the story!" Willa yelled.

Ethan frowned. "I was just worried about you."

"Don't say that jackass. You can't say stuff like that after we slept together, especially in public." Willa said.

"So because of one night, we can't be friends anymore?" Ethan frowned.

He sort of had a shortage of friends, he couldn't really afford to lose any.

"I don't know! Everything is happening so fast, and I'm just trying to process this. I need to tell Aiden." Willa said.

Ethan frowned. "Great another reason for him to hate me. I don't see what the big deal is. It was just one night, and it's not like it meant anything."

Willa paused. It meant nothing…right?

"Did it mean something to you?" Ethan asked quietly.

Before she could answer a scream was heard.

* * *

Josie went upstairs to use the bathroom when she heard a moan. She frowned, was someone actually having sex at this party? They were in Katie's room, but Katie was downstairs, so she probably didn't know. Soon the door opened and Nikki stepped out. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing Owen's jacket. She smiled.

"Hey I'm Nikki, which ranger are you?" Nikki smiled.

Owen stepped out from behind her and gulped. "Josie."

Nikki was still oblivious on what was going on. "Oh you're on Owen's team, I don't know how you stand being around a guy like this all the time. He's amazing."

"Did you guys just have sex?" Josie demanded.

Nikki frowned. "That's not really your business."

Owen tried to separate them. "Maybe we should just go."

Josie stopped him. "Did you or did you not have sex with Owen?"

"I did, what's the big deal?" Nikki asked.

"He's my….Owen. He's my Owen." Josie snapped.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "So not your boyfriend. Look you can sort this out with him, it's not my fault he can't keep it in his pants."

Josie growled. "And I'm sure you didn't tempt him at all."

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? I don't even know who you are!" Nikki yelled.

Josie growled and pushed Nikki against the wall. Nikki screamed in pain as her shoulder slammed into the wall. Willa and Ethan came running up the stairs to see them.

"Nikki are you okay?" Willa asked.

Josie sighed and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I just lost control of my temper."

" _Punch yourself in the face."_ Nikki said.

Willa gasped as Josie punched herself in the face. The green ranger screamed in pain and fell back. She growled.

"Don't make me hurt you." Josie said.

She used her powers to access Nikki's emotions. Nikki began to cry. She felt a level of sadness she didn't even know existed. Her body actually hurt from the sorrow she was experiencing. Willa noticed this and growled.

"Leave her alone." She said as she picked Josie up her throat and threw her into the wall.

Josie growled and summoned a dagger. "You want a piece of me?"

"I don't think you know who you're messing with." Willa threated.

Owen and Ethan stepped in between the girls.

"I love a catfight as much as the next guy, but I think we should just go our separate ways and act like nothing ever happened." Owen said.

Josie frowned. "I can't forget this Owen. I just can't." Josie sighed.

She walked downstairs leaving the four other rangers sitting there in awkward silence and sadness.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	25. Fiesta Part 3

"So which of us wants to kill the monster?" Alex asked.

The rangers were sitting around and watching TV, when they saw a monster attacking the city.

"I'll go, I need a break from you losers." Nikki said.

She was still pissed after the ordeal with Josie.

"Aww, that's too bad, I'm sure you'll be missed." Anna said sarcastically.

"I have no problem going." Tiana spoke up.

Alex nodded. "I'll go to. We only probably need like three more people."

"I would go boy scout, but I lost my powers." Ashtin said.

"I'll go." Willa said.

"Well if you go, I'll go." Aiden said.

Willa nodded awkwardly. She felt guilty even being in the same room as Aiden.

"What the hell, I can afford to miss some party time." Jaxon said as he stood up.

Sean pouted. "You can't leave me alone."

Jaxon planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"You two are too cute, seriously stop it's making the rest of us sick." Nikki said.

Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Now I see why Josie tried to fight you."

Nikki was about to use her power on Jaxon, when Willa grabbed her arm. "Please no more drama."

Nikki sighed. "Let's just fight this monster, and get this night over with."

The six ran off leaving the rest of them there. "I'm sure nothing else could happen tonight." Kari said.

Josie glared at her. "You definitely jinxed us."

The doorbell ringed and Katie got up to answer it.

* * *

"Okay, so I guess this is like the first official ranger gathering, so since we're the newest team let's try and be on our best behavior. Especially you Star." Zack glared.

Star frowned. "When I'm not on my best behavior?"

"That time you stole my sisters room." Chase said.

"That time you punched Becky." Nadia said.

"That time you threw your mashed potatoes at the lunch lady." Hermione chimed in.

"And don't forget that time-"

"Alright I get it, why is hate on Star day? Why am I here anyway, I'm not even a Power Ranger." Star said.

Nadia smirked. "You think I'm going to meet a room of super powered strangers by myself? As if."

Chase smiled. "This is going to fun."

"Whenever you say something is going to be fun, it always turns out lame." Star complained.

Zack ignored them and rang the doorbell. Seconds later Katie opened it. She smiled. "Hi there nice to meet you guys."

Star pushed past Katie and went straight for the kitchen. Katie frowned. "Is she normally like that."

"Would you believe us if we said no?" Leo asked.

Katie chuckled and let them in.

* * *

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Horatio asked.

Nina bit her lip and held her head down. "It's complicated."

Horatio nodded. "I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me anything, but I want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

Nina nodded. "Thank you."

A couple feet away from them Josie was walking until she bumped into Ethan.

"Watch were your going lady." He mumbled.

Josie gave him in the middle finger.

"Wait a minute you're that crazy girl that was fighting Nikki." Ethan said.

Josie rolled her eyes. She was still upset that Owen had sex with someone else. Especially with….a cheerleader.

"And you're the one that was with that chick that thought she could fight me." Josie snapped.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You don't know much about Willa do you? You wouldn't stand a chance."

Josie scoffed. "I'll let you believe that ridiculous lie."

Josie frowned when she accidently saw his aura. It was bright pink yet gave glimpses of cyan, orange, and green light.

"You're in love." Josie realized.

Ethan jumped back in surprise. "No I'm not."

Josie nodded. "Your aura is burning with confusion, but mostly love. You have love for three girls. One is a girl from your past, one is the girl in the present, and one is the girl you want to be your future."

Ethan gulped. It bothered him how she saw it his soul. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Josie smirked. It was obvious that he knew she was telling the truth. The girls were provably Anna, Willa, and Kari. That made the most sense since they were on his team and they followed the color scheme.

"Have fun with that." Josie smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Michelle watched from the distance as Cyrus and Lucy were dancing and laughing.

"Maybe if you stare a little harder they'll stop having fun." Katie laughed.

Michelle blushed. "They look happy, don't they."

"I guess, but you turned him down like twice right." Katie said.

Michelle nodded. Now she was starting to wonder if maybe she made the wrong choice. It bothered her to see him dancing with someone else. Michelle shook her head.

"I've known him for like a day." Michelle said.

Katie smirked. "It only takes a second to make a connection."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "And what greeting card did you get that off of?"

"Lucy's your best friend, she'll probably stop if you tell her you might have feelings." Katie said.

Michelle nodded. Maybe she could talk to Lucy. Michelle walked over to Lucy and tapped her shoulder. The girl didn't seem happy to seem happy to see her.

"What's up Michelle?" Lucy asked.

Michelle blushed. "This is going to sound super weird, but do you mind just leaving Cyrus alone? I think I might like him."

Lucy laughed. "Okay I see what's going on."

Michelle frowned. She wasn't sure what else could be going on right now.

"You're jealous that a guy is finally paying attention to me, instead of you. You're upset that your cow of a best friend can finally land a date." Lucy snapped.

"That's not true at all, why would you think that?" Michelle asked.

"You've always had such an easy life, I bet you only keep me around out of pity." Lucy growled.

Michelle pushed her away. "Easy life? My parents were shooting at me yesterday. Tell me Lucy how exactly is my life easy."

"At least you're not bullied every day, because of your weight." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry that's happening to you, but that's not my fault. Stop putting the blame on me just because you're insecure." Michelle said.

Cyrus noticed what was happening and stepped in between them.

"Is everything alright?" Cyrus asked.

Lucy ignored him and used her super strength to push Michelle back. Michelle yelped as she was thrown backwards. Cyrus saw this and used his powers catch her. Katie and Andy ran in between the girls.

"You two need to head your separate ways and cool down." Andy instructed.

Lucy groaned and stormed off.

"What is going on with everyone tonight?" Katie asked.

* * *

"Die rangers!" The monster hissed.

A large knight like monster glared at the six rangers, demons swarmed its side. Aiden pulled out his spear and charged. The monster grinned and blocked it with it's sword.

"You cannot defeat Sir Ramon!" The monster hissed.

"Don't you love it when the villans talk about themselves in third person." Jaxon smirked

He pulled out his scythe and began to slash through the demons. One swung its blade however Jaxon quickly threw up his fore field. Nikki looked on impressed.

"Nice power." Nikki said.

She turned to the monsters. " _Instead of fighting us, you guys should fight each other. **"**_ Nikki said.

The monsters turned to each and began to brutally kill each other.

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed or terrified." Alex smiled.

He hurled a fireball at Sir Ramon, who blocked it with his shield. "Pathetic."

Alex growled an threw an icicle at Sir Ramon. The monster rolled out of the way and kicked Alex in the stomach.

"Anyone else want to try?" Sir Ramon asked.

He began to laugh but was cut off by an arrow slamming into his shoulder. He screamed and stumbled backwards. Everyone turned to see Willa holding a bow and arrow. She grinned.

"It's been awhile since I used that technique." She said.

Alex grinned. "I have an idea."

He grabbed an arrow and it burst into flames. Willa grinned. "A flaming arrow, I like."

Willa unleashed the arrow and it hit Sir Ramon right in the chest. He screamed and glared at them.

He snapped the arrow and charged. Willa quickly rolled out of the way and flipped him, causing the monster to roughly land on his back. Sir Ramon growled and grabbed her leg and flung her backwards. She screamed as sailed into a car.

Alex got up an summoned a blast of air to push Sir Ramon back, however he used his shield to keep him grounded.

"You won't be able to defeat me rangers." He hissed.

"We know we can't, that's why we brought her." Aiden smirked.

Soon several cars were thrown at Sir Ramon. The monster screamed as the vehicles crushed him.

Tiana floated down towards the rest of them and took a deep breath. "That was actually pretty exhausting."

* * *

Josie was walking into the kitchen when Sasha grabbed her arm. "Josie is it true you can read auras?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah it's a pretty neat trick."

Sasha looked to see if anyone was watching. The only people with the powers to hear them would be Anna, Ashtin, and Willla. Ashtin lost his powers, Willa was gone, and Anna's telepathy probably wasn't this longed ranged.

Sasha sighed. "Someone on my team is a traitor. I don't know why, and I don't know who. All I know is it's not me and it's not Willa."

Josie gasped. "Someone on your team? Granted Nikki is a bitch, like a huge bitch, like I would enjoy beating her senseless, but she doesn't seem like the type to betray anyone. Correction the type to betray anyone over life and death circumstances."

"It could literally be anyone." Sasha sighed.

"So you want me to use my powers to do some digging around. On it." Josie smiled.

She turned to look at everyone in the party. Anna's aura was bright orange, nothing strange about that. Ethan's aura was the same as before. Kari was bright green, however Josie could sense she was nervous. She also saw specks of blue in her aura. Josie turned to Victor, he felt out of place. Josie's eyes went to Horatio and Nina. Nina was scared out of her mind, she saw something that terrified her. Horatio had a pink aura, with specks of crimson. Josie smirked when she realized he liked her.

"Are you seeing anything yet?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Nothing so far."

As Nikki, Willa, and Aiden walked in Josie looked at their auras. Willa's aura was filled with regret. However Sasha said she wasn't the traitor, this puzzles Josie. Her eyes went to Aiden. He was happy, seemed like he didn't have any worries. Her eyes went to Nikki, she was surprised by what she saw.

Although it was pink her aura also had a shade of purple. She was lonely. It was obvious she was miserable. Perhaps that mean girl façade was to hide how lonely she felt. Josie tried to wrap her mind around how the most popular girl at her school could feel lonely.

She finally looked at Zach. She gasped at what she saw.

"What's wrong what do you see?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Oh my god, this bad. Zach's aura is pitch black."

"Does that mean he's the traitor?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Black means death. Zach's destined for death. I can't feel anyone betraying anyone, however I can feel that Zach is going to be die soon. Maybe the traitor has a part to play in this."

* * *

Nikki walked over to the punch bowl at the same time Anna was. Both girls seemed very unhappy to see each other.

"Hello Anna." Nikki said coolly.

"Hello you backstabbing slut. I notice you're over here by yourself." Anna said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Everyone at this party is lame."

Anna smirked. "Or perhaps everyone's tired of you and no one wants to deal with you. Face it Nikki all you do is cause problems. That's why no one will ever want you around." Anna snapped.

Nikki paused. She was hurt by what Anna said. The worst part was that she believed her. Nikki didn't have any real friends. Everyone on her team only tolerated her because they were rangers. She growled.

" _Everyone come to the living room, we're going to play a game of truth or dare."_ Nikki commanded.

* * *

Aqua wasn't sure why, but she suddenly had the very strong urge to play truth or dare. She didn't notice everyone following her to the living room, where Nikki stood confidently.

"Gather around children, no party is complete with a little game. So it's time for truth or dare."

"I, usually hate this game but for some reason I really want to play." Alex frowned.

Nikki smiled and sat down. She felt guilty using her power against all of them, but another part of her didn't care.

" _And no matter what happens you must complete every dare and always tell the truth._ " Nikki said.

She picked everyone out of the bunch, and decided to start things out slow. Aqua seemed pretty tame.

"Aqua why don't you go first, and then we'll go counter clockwise." Nikki smiled.

Aqua blushed and looked at Ashtin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, it can't possibly be that bad." Ashtin said.

Nikki grinned. "Baby blue, I think he's doubting you. How do you feel about that?" Nikki asked.

Aqua frowned. "Okay then, Ashtin chug five bottles of beer."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. She was worried for her cousin. "Isn't that a little excessive."

Nikki smirked. "He doesn't have to do it, if he doesn't want to."

Nikki knew he would have to do it regardless. Simply because she told him to. She told them all to, and right now they were all under her control.

Ashtin picked up a beer and began chugging. It wasn't till his third one did he start to cough and choke. By his fourth Ashtin had to run to the garbage can to throw up. Everyone gagged as they heard him puking his guts out.

"Poor guy." Logan said.

Katie shook her head. "He's going to be fine right?"

Nikki nodded. "Sure he will, _everyone continue with the game."_

Tyler was up next and he turned to Alex. "Truth or dare."

"A tame boy like Alex will definitely pick truth. _Alex don't you want to live on the edge a little?"_ Nikki smiled.

Alex seemed to had fallen for her mind trick and nodded. "I'll pick dare."

Tyler smirked. "I dare you to put ice in your underwear."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Tiana felt bad and held her boyfriend's hand.

"I'm so sorry." She blushed.

Alex seemed determined. Nikki wasn't sure if it was her power, or sticking it to Tyler, but Alex definitely wanted to do this. Alex held up his hand and several ice cubes on his palm. Alex gulped and dropped the ice cubes in his underwear. He yelped in surprise and glared at Tyler.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Alex asked through gritted teeth.

Tyler smirked. "Until they melt."

"Tyler, please." Tiana reasoned.

Tyler's face softened and he sighed. "Okay, just for two minutes."

Nikki noticed how quickly Tyler changed his judgement based on Tiana. Maybe that's why Alex didn't like him, it was obvious he had feelings for Tiana. And Nikki had feeling that behind her whole wholesome act, she probably felt something for Tyler to.

Nikki turned to Tiana. "It's you turn now."

Tian nodded and turned to Aiden. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm a real man, I have no problem excepting a dare." Aiden smirked.

Tiana was a sweet girl, she probably wouldn't give him anything crazy.

"I dare you to put on one of Katie's dresses and put on some make up to go with it." Tiana said.

Everyone burst out into laughter except for Aiden and Willa. Aiden's face dropped. "I hate this game."

Katie quickly hopped up and ran over to Aiden. "You have to let me pick out the dress and let me do the makeup." Katie begged.

Aiden sighed. "This is so stupid."

Willa kissed his cheek. "Relax baby, you'll make a very cute cross dresser."

Katie took Aiden's hand and dragged him upstairs. After twenty minutes of waiting the pair came back and everyone laughed so hard their sides hurt. Aiden wore a yellow dress so short, it could be called a shirt. Along to match were golden high heels, bright red lipstick, and blue eyeshadow. Zach and Willa began to catcall, as Madison made sure to get as many pictures as possible. Aiden gave them all the middle finger.

"You all suck." He snapped.

Josie smirked. "This has been fun, but it's my turn now. Zach, truth or dare?"

"The previous entries made me decide that truth is the safest option." Zach chuckled.

Josie looked from Nikki to Anna and smiled. "Between Anna and Nikki, who's the better kisser?"

Nikki froze. What kind of question was that? Zach seemed like he was trying to fight answering. He was trying to resist Nikki's power. Nikki had to say something, before he answered.

" _Zach you don-"_

"It's Anna. Nikki uses way too much tongue." Zach said.

Some seemed to feel bad for Nikki and tossed her pitiful looks, however others began to chuckle. Nikki turned to Willa and noticed that she was among the ones that laughed. How could she do that her? After Nikki had kept her secret. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be in charge. She was supposed to be making them feel bad.

"Willa, truth or dare?" Madison asked.

"Truth." Willa laughed.

" _Tell everyone who you lost your virginity to."_ Nikki demanded.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. For those of you who don't like Nikki, this probably only made you hate her more. Do you think the rangers will find out that she mind controlled them? Also what do you predict will happen next?**


	26. Fiesta Part 4

Willa tried to keep it in. She didn't want to say. However it was like her body was fighting against her.

"Last night I had sex with Ethan." She blurted out.

Some people's jaws dropped, however some people didn't seem as surprised.

"Honestly we all thought you guys already had sex." Anna said.

"Yeah I'm just surprised it happened yesterday, and not months ago." Austin said.

Aiden growled and leaped out of his chair. He tackled Ethan and started to rapidly punch him. Given the fact Aiden had super strength this probably felt worse than getting decked by a metal baseball bat. Zach and Owen ran over to pull him off.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Aiden snarled.

Willa was crying and watching the whole ordeal, as Anna tried to comfort her. Nikki felt guilty, she even felt guiltier when she felt a small amount of satisfaction. Ethan got up and glared at Aiden.

"Touch me again and I'll drown you." Ethan threated.

"You don't get to be mad, you slept with my girlfriend!" Aiden yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know you guys were dating, although I mean look at me then look at you can you blame her for wanting to?" Ethan taunted.

Aiden tried to lunge, but Owen and Zach had a firm grip. Willa tried to go over to Aiden. "Baby, let me explain-"

"Don't Willa, just don't'. I'm leaving." Aiden said.

Willa tried to follow him, but Zach stopped her. "He just needs some time."

Ethan got up and began to leave to. Kari watched him sadly, and Austin noticed this.

"You can go ahead and go." Austin said.

Kari frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kari, I am not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I can tell you like Ethan. If you're worried about hurting me, I'm fine. Go ahead." Austin said.

Kari blushed and hugged him. "You're an amazing guy."

"I know I am." Austin smirked.

Kari got up and chased after Ethan. "Ethan wait up!"

"What do you want Kari? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your boyfriend?" Ethan asked.

Kari shook her head. "We broke up. He realized something that I just realized now."

"And what is that Kari?" Ethan asked.

Kari took a deep breath. "Ethan…whenever I'm around you I feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life. I feel safe and I feel comfortable. After what happened to me it's hard for to feel comfortable or safe with anyone."

"You can do better Kari, you saw what happened in there. I'm fucked up, and I fuck up everything I touch." Ethan sighed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in that house is a little fucked up." Kari blushed.

"Did you just curse?" Ethan said surprised.

Kari blushed. "Well tonight has shown a different side of everyone."

"And now everyone knows just how awful I am." Ethan said.

"Doing one bad thing, doesn't make you an awful person." Kari said.

"You hardly know me, I hurt people all the time. I sent a sex tape to the whole school, does that sound like a good person to you?" Ethan asked.

Kari sighed. "That sounds like someone that was hurt. Ethan I like you, I'm telling you now and putting all my cards on the table. I just need to know…are you in?"

Ethan sighed. "The truth is Kari…"

Kari's face fell in disappointment. Here comes the rejection. "I'd be a fool not to go out with a girl as beautiful and kind as you are."

Kari pulled him in for a kiss which surprised both of them. Kari was relived she didn't break down. She comfortable in her body. And more importantly she felt comfortable with Ethan.

* * *

" _Kiddies, come sit down, we aren't finished with this game."_ Nikki said.

"This game is starting to get intense. You guys have more drama than a show on the CW." Nadia said.

Nikki smiled. "You're the new pink ranger right, why don't you go ahead and ask someone truth or dare."

Nadia turned to Tiana. "Okay Tiana, truth or dare?"

Tiana smiled. She could live on the edge a little. She always played things safe. Besides what's the worst that could happen?

"I chose dare." Tiana smiled.

"I dare you to sing a song that relates to what you're going through right now." Nadia dared.

"Are there for songs for being an insecure wallflower with a loser boyfriend?" Star asked.

"Hey." Alex said.

Chase shook his head. "Ignore her, or she'll say worse."

"What ranger is she again?" Alex asked.

"She's not a ranger, she's sort of just a rude sidekick." Chase said.

"Did you just call me a sidekick?" Star hissed.

Chase gulped. "I mean she's a lovely addition to our team."

Tiana frowned. "I have no idea what song I could sing."

Nikki smiled wickedly. " _What if you sing a song about how you feel about Tyler."_

Tiana's face dropped, while Tyler raised an eyebrow, and Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Tiana slowly got up and looked hesitant. It was obvious she didn't want to do this.

 **Tiana:** Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Whoa, oh.  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah hesitant

"Unfaithful by Rihanna, how classy." Nikki said.

"Why would you sing that song?" Alex demanded.

Everyone noticed that the room grew cold and the flowers in the vase began to wilt. Tears streamed down Tiana's face.

"Maybe your girlfriend is a cheating whore, that's just a hypothesis." Nikki said.

Andy glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

" _Shut the hell up Andy."_ Nikki said.

Andy instantly closed her mouth. No one seemed to notice yet that Nikki was controlling all of them.

"Tyler kissed me twice. I kissed him back, and I don't know what I want anymore." Tiana revealed.

Everyone gasped except for Madison and Josie. Owen turned to Josie. "You knew?"

"Don't speak to me Perez." Josie snapped.

Calev turned to Madison. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have avoided Alex getting embarrassed like this."

"I can't betray my friend's trust to make your friend happy Calev." Madison said.

"Alex is both of our friends!" Calev said.

"Fine, it's' a girl thing. If you want someone to feed you all the gossip go to Aqua, you seem to be talking to her a lot anyway." Madison barked.

Alex turned to Tiana. He was heartbroken. The girl he loved kissed someone else. It's always been him and Tiana. Even when there was Carrie, even when there was Trevor, it was always him and Tiana. Since the very beginning. His stomach hurt and his mouth tasted like bile.

"You told me you loved me." Alex said quietly.

Nadia turned to Star. "Isn't this sort of a private moment, shouldn't we leave."

"Are you kidding me, I haven't seen this much drama since the Real Housewives." Star smirked.

"I meant it when I said it." Tiana said.

"And now? What do you love Tyler now? Is that it are you two going to run off and live happily fucking ever after!" Alex yelled.

The ground shook roughly catching everyone off guard. "Alex calm down." Owen said.

Alex ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of loosing you! I was afraid you'd hate me." Tiana yelled.

"And now? How do you think I feel now Tiana?" Alex asked.

"Hey dude don't yell at her." Tyler said.

Everyone face palmed. "Why would this idiot say something, now of all times. Does he not know Alex has control over ALL of the elements?" Josie sighed.

"The hot ones are always the stupidest." Madison said.

"Tyler you need to back up." Alex growled.

Tyler pushed him. "Or what? What are you going to-"

He was cut off by Alex throwing a fireball at him. Tyler grunted as the explosion threw him back. Everyone gasped in shock and watched the two. Tyler growled and fired a blast of electricity at Alex. Alex deflected with a flick of his wrist and punched him in the face. Tyler growled and grabbed Alex's leg. Alex screamed in pain as his body was flooded with electricity. He kicked Tyler in the face and pushed him off.

Ashtin stepped in between the two. "Alex don't waste any punches on this guy….let me."

Ashtin punched Tyler in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "You tried to get into my baby cousin's pants jackass! What part of Tiana is off limits did your Drake Wanabee Redneck ass not understand?" Ashtin yelled.

Aang jumped in between them and summoned his dragon aura. "Stop this fighting. Alex, Tyler I think you two should head home to prevent any more fighting."

"Whatever." Alex said as he walked off.

He turned and looked back at Tiana. She looked down at her feet. Nikki sat back and watched all of this. She was surprised that kids as innocent as Alex and Tiana had skeletons in their closet. The game would be over soon, but there will still some rangers that needed to be played with. Nothing interesting has popped up with the Zodiac Rangers.

Nikki turned to George. " _George truth or dare?"_ She asked.

George smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Nikki smirked.

George gulped. Everyone's eyes went from Dani to Andy.

"Shit just hit the fan." Katie mumbled.

George sighed and kissed Dani. Andy's face dropped.

"I need to use the bathroom." Andy stormed out of the room.

George tried to get up to follow her but George stopped her. " _Leave the girl alone, she's probably heartbroken."_ Nikki said.

George frowned. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"I'm sure you didn't." Nikki said.

Nikki turned to Madison. " _Madison why don't you let me handle this one okay."_ Nikki smiled.

Nikki turned to Katie. "Truth or dare, lovely?"

"Dare, I never turn down a challenge." Katie smirked.

"I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with the boy of your choosing." Nikki smirked.

Both Ashtin and Caden perked up. The two boys looked at Katie, who looked nervous. She gulped before grabbing Caden's hand and pulling him into the closet. Ashtin frowned. "I'm going to the kitchen."

When he walked in he saw Andy was crying. "Why in the world are you crying?"

"Why do you think jackass?" Andy asked.

Ashtin sighed and stood next to her. "I'm the same boat, Katie is probably shoving her tongue down your brother's throat."

"I'm sorry, I can tell you really liked her." Andy said.

"I don't really like anyone. Not even myself." Ashtin smirked.

"Okay Mr. Tough Guy. You know I never thanked you for saving my life. You traded in your powers so I can live." Andy said.

Ashtin blushed. "It's no big deal, I may hate you, but I don't want you dead…yet."

"It is a big deal." Andy smiled.

"You know George is pretty dumb. And I'm not just saying that because his IQ is lower than a raisin, he's stupid to think you weren't prettier than Dani." Ashtin said.

"Was that a compliment? I didn't know you were physically capable of giving those." Andy said.

"I have my moments." Ashtin said.

"Thank you. And if makes you feel any better, if I were Katie I would've picked you. Granted that's because the other option is my brother, but you know what I mean." Andy said.

"I think I do, you'd settle for me because you don't want to commit incest." Ashtin smirked.

"No jackass, I was trying to say-"

Ashtin kissed her which caught her off guard. She pushed him away and gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know? It's just I was upset, and you were there. And suddenly my lips are on your lip-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the face. Andy turned to see the punch came from George.

"What the hell?" Andy yelled.

George frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just I saw you two and I got upset."

"Control your emotions next time!" Andy yelled.

"He's not the only one that's mad." Katie said.

Ashtin turned to see Katie. "You don't get to be mad, you chose Caden." Ashtin said."

"Dumb ass, I took Caden in the closet so I could break it to him gently that I wanted to be with you, but I guess it didn't take long for you to find someone else. One of my best friends too, how classy." Katie said disgusted.

She marched off leaving Ashtin confused and heartbroken. Two emotions he's never felt before in his life.

* * *

Anna sighed as she stared into the mirror. This party was becoming a little to much. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some pills. She popped one. And swallowed it.

"Damn, I can't walk anywhere without seeing some shit going on." Star said as she watched Anna.

Anna turned and gulped. "Can I help you with something?"

"More like can you help yourself, so you're a pill popper, it's always the preppy ones." Star said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Anna snapped.

"Well I saw you taking the pills, and I have a feeling they aren't prescription." Star said.

Anna growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about you hood rat."

Star growled. "What did you just call me?"

* * *

"It's so cool to meet another yellow ranger that's a guy." Austin said to Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yeah I heard there aren't any new guy yellow rangers in our area. I was going to hang out with Tiana and Katie, but they're both crying over their boys."

"God love is fucked up." Zach said.

"Not love sweetie, this is all hormones." Nadia said.

The conversation was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. Everyone turned to see Anna lying in a pile of broken glass. Everyone looked at Star who was cussing her out.

"Call me a hood rat again!" Star snapped.

Willa saw this and ran over. "Get away from her!" Willa reached out to push her, but Nadia stepped in front of her.

"Move Nadia." Willa commanded.

"Look, she's my best friend, and I'm not letting anyone hurt her." Nadia said.

Willa growled. "I said move Nadia."

Nadia's arms turned into lava. "Willa don't make me burn your face off, something tells me Ethan might not want to keep you as a side piece with a melted face."

Willa growled and was about to hit her when she hit by a blast of lighting. Leo stepped between them. "I hate hitting girls, but I think you need to calm down."

Austin and Zach stepped forward. Austin's skin glew with a bright light and Zach's hands sparked with electricity.

Chase and Zack stepped forward. "Stand down Zach." Zack said.

"She hurt Anna." Zach said.

"Where was this compassion when you cheated on her?" Star asked.

Zach growled and threw a punch, however Zack created a shield made out rocks. With his other fist he punched Zach in the face. Chase snapped his fingers and forks were flung at Austin. Austin waved his hands and they melted before the forks hit him.

Before Austin could retaliate, Ethan waved his hands and a wave smashed into Zack and Chase. "If anyone is going to get these losers into a fight, it's going to be me." Ethan smirked.

"Let's see how well your water does against lighting." Leo snapped as he grabbed Ethan's arm and electrocuted him.

Kari gasped. She tried to use some vines to try and stop Leo from hurting Ethan, but it was like nature was working against her. She turned to see Hermione's hands were glowing with green light.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Kari, so I suggest you stay out of this." Hermione instructed.

Nadia used her lava fist to punch Austin in the face and knocked him out cold.

"I'm from the Garden! You're going to need more than some bright lights to defeat me!" Nadia hissed.

Aang and Owen ran over. "Everyone calm down. We don't need a civil war to start over here."

"Star started it." Zach snapped.

"You're former girlfriend called me a hood rat, and guess what she has a secret hobby, she's a fucking drug addict!" Everyone gasped and turned to Anna, who was too groggy to object.

Zack looked at his team. "Everyone we're leaving, it's obvious we aren't welcomed here."

The six walked off with Nadia cursing them out in Spanish and Star giving them the middle finger.

"Aren't they just lovely?" Willa growled.

* * *

"How long are you going to watch Calev and Aqua like a stalker?" Josie asked.

"As long as I have to." Madison barked.

Josie rolled her eyes. "And you're not jealous at all."

"I'm not Josie, stop suggesting that I am." She said.

"Madison you hang out with this guy everyday and you have two kids with him, it's normal to have feelings." Josie said.

"Yeah, but there's no problem, because as I said before, I don't have any feelings for him." Madison snapped.

"They're kind of cute, they actually have a lot more in common than I would have thought." Josie said.

Madison glared at her. "I hate you."

"You love me, just tell him how you feel." Josie said.

"Okay, I'll do that as soon as you tell Owen how you feel." Madison smirked.

Josie paused. "On second thought feelings are overrated."

* * *

 **Dang there was a lot of cheating in this chapter. On the bright side Ethan and Kari are official (although this may not be good thing for those of you who liked Willa and Ethan or Kari and Austin). Anyhoo, one more chapter of the crossover and the rangers will be able to resume their not-so normal lives.**


	27. Fiesta Part 5

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia asked.

Z sighed. "There was a lot of fighting up there, so I decided to go in here."

Z was surprised to find Olivia in the garage smoking weed. Olivia held out a blunt, and Z turned it down.

"I don't do drugs." Z said.

Olivia shrugged. "It's just weed."

"It's illegal in this state." Z frowned.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "God you're a goody two shoes. What are you going to write me up?"

Z frowned. "So I'm a bad person because I like to follow the law?"

"Look, did you just come down here to judge me?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not judging you." Z said.

Olivia sighed. "Weed helps me cope with how shitty my life is."

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

"A couple months ago, my parents threw me out when they found out that I prefer tacos instead of corndogs." Olivia said.

Z was confused by the analogy. "Why would they care about your food choice?"

"Jesus Z, I'm a fucking lesbian." Olivia said.

"Oh." Z blushed.

"Anyway, that didn't go well with my super Christian parents. Which I think is hypocritical to say that God loves everybody except for people like me." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry, that's not right for you parents to do. So are you an atheist?" Z asked.

"No, I still believe in God. But I don't believe that God would punish me for following my heart." Olivia sighed.

"I can understand having a difficult time coming out." Z revealed.

Olivia seemed surprised. "You're gay?"

Z blushed. "Bi, actually. My friends and family were understanding, but it was weird since when I came out I revealed I was in love with my best friend."

"Tiana? You had a thing for a Tiana?" Olivia said, amused.

Z blushed. "Well, yeah."

"I guess if that floats your boat, I'm more into alpha females." Olivia said.

"So girls like Josie?" Z said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. So you said you used to have a thing for Tiana, who do you like now."

Z smiled. "No one in particular."

* * *

"Calev we should probably get going." Madison said.

Calev frowned. "We should?"

"Yeah Calev, you don't want to leave our kids waiting do you?" Madison made sure to put emphasis on kids.

Calev frowned. "No, um..bye Aqua."

Calev waved her goodbye and followed Madison. Josie walked next to her and smirked. "You're totally not jealous."

"Shut up Josie." Madison barked.

Owen followed the rest of his friends. "So how was everyone's night?"

Everyone glared at him. "What too soon?" Owen asked.

"Go choke on a dick Perez." Josie barked as she stormed off.

"Women." Owen sighed.

Madison glared at him. "How is it you've only been alive for a week and you're already causing problems?"

* * *

"I can't believe Willa and Ethan had sex." Sasha said.

Victor shrugged. "It's not that surprising I guess."

"What do you mean? Ethan seemed to be into Anna, and Willa seemed to be into Aiden. Now Willa is broken up with Aiden, and now Ethan is dating Kari." Sasha revealed.

"I mean Ethan and Willa always spent time together. It always seemed like Willa enjoyed Ethan's company more than Aiden's." Victor.

"But they're friends. How can you even be in a relationship with your best friend?" Sasha asked.

Victor frowned. "It's easier to fall for your best friend than you think." Victor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha frowned.

She was caught off guard as Victor turned and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm done with this party, this damn team, I done with everything!" Nikki yelled.

She was marching to bathroom but heard someone vomiting. She wondered if they ate something bad. Nikki, being the curious person she was, decided to peek inside. She was surprised to see Lucy with her fingers down her throat trying to make herself throw.

"What the hell?" Nikki frowned.

Lucy was caught off guard and fell back.

"Nikki what the hell are you doing here, have you ever heard of privacy?" Lucy asked.

"Privacy? Why are you trying to make yourself throw up?" Nikki frowned.

"You wouldn't understand Nikki. You're thin, pretty, everyone loves you." Lucy sighed.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "You must not know who I am, everyone hates me. Being thin doesn't automatically make your life easy. What I don't understand is why you would feel the need to do this. You're beautiful."

"Don't patronize me. I know what I am, its better I just accept it." Lucy sighed.

"And what are you Lucy? To me you seem like a good person, which is more than I can say for most people. Stop this, you're beautiful, and anyone who tells you different is a fucking liar." Nikki sighed.

"You know I expected you to be a lot meaner." Lucy revealed.

"You were right to assume so Lucy." Nikki sighed.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lucy alone. Nikki sighed, maybe it was best to just leave. It's not like anyone would miss her. Everyone would probably be happier.

As Nikki was walking outside she saw the Galactic Rangers talking. She heard they got into a fight with some of their teammates, which was surprising, they seemed nice enough. Nikki was so lost in thought that Nikki accidently bumped into Star. Star gasped as she felt another vision come over her.

 _Star was back at the party. Everyone was sitting around playing Truth or Dare. However every time Nikki spoke her voice sounded strange. It sounded far away, and like someone put a thousand voices together and put them all in a blender. However every time she suggested something someone did it._

"Sorry for bumping into you." Nikki said as she continued walking.

Star gasped when she realized what her vision meant. "She used her power on us."

* * *

 **Now**

"So that's everything you missed." Katie said to her mom.

"You never told me how my door broke." Katie's mother pointed to the closet door.

Katie blushed. "Yeah that must have ripped off when Alex used his wind pow….I mean my friend Alex smashed it in with a hammer." Katie said awkwardly.

Katie's mother glared at the girls. "I expect more from you." She said to Aqua.

She turned to Katie. "I was expecting this from you so I'm not that surprised. Clean this house up."

Ashtin put the ice pack back and turned to Katie. "So…I'll call you."

"You kissed my best friend, go sit on a fire." Katie snapped.

Ashtin sighed and walked out the door. Aqua turned to Katie. "So you picked him?"

"I did. I'm wondering if I made the right choice." Katie sighed.

"Well I guess it's too late now." Aqua sighed.

Katie nodded. "Everyone's lives will be probably be destroyed after this party."

"Defiantly." Aqua agreed.

"We should do it again." Katie joked.

Aqua was laughing but stopped suddenly.

"Aqua are you okay?" Katie asked.

Before she could answer Aqua collapsed to the ground. Katie ran over and tried to shake her awake, but it was pointless. Aqua was out cold.

"Mom, call 911!" Katie yelled.

* * *

 **The crossover is officially over. I know this chapter was short, but as I was writing this a lot of the things I was going to put in here would've been better for their individual series so I just decided to take them out.**


	28. Runaway

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"He kissed me." Sasha said.

Kari and Nina raised an eyebrow. "And that's a problem, because? I thought you had a thing for Victor."

"I mean I used to. But I saw how deep he had fallen into Nikki's rabbit hole, so I just gave up. And besides I'm not one of those girls who obsesses over crushes." Sasha said.

"So tell Victor, you just want to be friends." Kari said.

"I don't want to hurt him. Besides it's easy for you to say that Austin realized that you liked Ethan, and pushed you guys together before anyone could get attached." Sasha said.

"Speaking of that, how are Anna and Willa? Are they trying to kill you, or are they deciding to be civil?" Nina asked.

Kari shrugged. "I think Anna and Ethan just made out once, and I'm pretty sure he was just her rebound. However she was his first crush, and he liked her for a while. I think they're both in a good place." Kari said.

"And what about Willa? They did sleep together. And their like best friends." Nina said.

"Shit, me and Victor are best friends." Sasha said nervously.

"Relax, I doubt there are any similarities between your thing and Ethan and Willa's things." Kari said.

"Right, no similarities what so ever." Sasha said uneasily.

"Just talk to him, what's the worst that could happen?" Kari asked.

"He feels hurt that I rejected him, and wants nothing to do with me." Sasha said.

"Victor, wouldn't do that, he's super sweet and understanding." Nina said.

Sasha nodded. "Talking. All I have to do is try talking to him."

"Brittany!" A female voice called out.

Sasha froze and turned. There was no calling out to her. She turned to the other girls. They kept walking.

"Brittany!" The voice said again.

* * *

 _An eight year Brittany sat there on her bed screaming in pain. Her right hand was holding her eye, which was swollen. She looked up at her mother._

 _"Mama, I'm sorry." She said._

 _Brittany spoke with a thick southern accent. As did her mother._

 _"Darling, you got second place? Are you second place girl? Are you trying to say I'm a second place mother?" She demanded._

 _Brittany shook her head. "No mama."_

 _Her mother swung the paddle again and it slammed into her jaw. Brittany screamed and fell back._

 _"This will teach you a lesson." She said._

* * *

"So you had sex." Willa's mother said.

She was currently looking at her daughter disapprovingly. Willa's father sat next to her. He was too busy on his phone to notice.

"How did you know?" Willa asked.

"I found the bloody sheets in the washer. Also I checked your phone, for all recent texts." Her mother said.

Willa gasped. "Mom! That's a major invasion of privacy."

"I pay for your phone bill, you don't get no damn privacy. You had sex with Ethan Jacobs of all people? His father is a drunk! He was born out of an affair." She said.

"He's my friend mom, it was a onetime thing." Willa sighed.

"I can't believe you would give up your virginity to some piece of white trash." Her mother said disgusted.

"You don't sound racist or elitest at all." Willa said sarcastically.

"I'm a racist? Honey I married you father who has blond hair and blue eyes. I just don't associate with people like the Jacobs." Her mother said.

"Because they're not a privileged snob?" Willa asked.

"No because wherever they go problems follow!" Her mother snapped.

"Yes, problems." Willa's father mumbled.

He probably had no idea what they were talking about, just trying to sound like a supportive father.

"Your father and I talked, and we think the best thing for you right now is to stay with your Aunt Tess for a couple of weeks." Her mother said.

"Aunt Tess? Doesn't she live in Miami? You want me to stay in Miami for a couple of weeks!" Willa yelled.

"It would be good for you." Her mother smiled.

"Mom I can't leave I have…responsibilities here." Willa said.

"I'll talk to your coaches and your teachers, don't worry Willa everything will be fine."

* * *

"Guys I just got a call from Alex." Zach said.

Everyone got up and looked at the white ranger. Everyone was present except for Nikki.

"Apparently Star got a vision of Nikki using her power on us during truth or dare." Zach sighed.

Anna growled. "Figures, wherever there is trouble, Nikki isn't far behind."

"No, Nikki can be mean but she wouldn't go that level." Sasha said in disbelief.

"Well, I personally felt like I was trapped. Like I couldn't chose to quit the game if I wanted to." Austin said.

The others nodded in agreement. "I can relate."

"I can't believe Nikki would do something like that." Ethan frowned.

Anna looked around. "Guys, where is Nikki?"

Everyone looked around and finally noticed she wasn't there. Willa growled. "She better run as fast as she can, because I'm out for blood."

* * *

Zach, Ethan, Anna, and Willa stormed over to Nikki's front door.

"I'm going to kill that girl." Willa snarled.

"Calm down, let's just talk to her." Ethan said.

Everyone turned to Ethan. "Since when was he the reasonable one?"

Zach knocked on his door and waited for her to open. Instead the door opened to reveal her mother. She was crying and looked at them.

"Can I help you kids with something?" She asked.

"Is Nikki here?" Anna asked.

Her mother broke down. "Nikki….Nikki ran away."

Zach gasped. "Are you sure?"

"She left a note, and she took all of her stuff." Her mother sobbed.

"Well, we're sorry to bother you." Zach sighed.

Anna frowned. "As much as I hate her, she was a part of the team, it was selfish for her to leave."

Their morphers buzzed causing them to groan. "This is literally awful timing." Willa sighed.

The four rangers teleported to the scene of the battle. The rest of their team was already fighting a titan that was ten feet tall, bald, wore golden armor, and had a long spear.

"A titan?" Willa frowned.

He glared at them. "I will kill all you rangers!"

Zach sighed. "Why is everyone trying to kill us?"

"My name is Iapetus, and I swear that I shall have revenge!" He hissed.

The rangers frowned. "Wait Iapetus? Like the father of the four titans that we destroyed?" Sasha gulped.

He grinned. "Excellent Athena, since you're so smart maybe you can figure out why they call me the Piercer."

A large metal spike shot out of his skin and coming towards Sasha. The silver ranger yelped and held up her shield.

"Hey buddy, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" Austin asked as he fired off a blast of light.

Iapetus grunted as he was thrown back roughly. He growled and turned towards Austin. He pulled out another metal spike and began to slash at the yellow ranger. Austin yelped as he barely managed to dodge. Iapetus growled and ejected a wave of spikes like a porcupine. Austin yelled in pain as one stabbed him in the arm.

"Leave my brother alone!" Willa yelled as she hopped on Iapetus's back.

She tried to get him in a choke hold, however he picked her up and threw her to ground.

"So, weak Artemis." He sighed.

He then spun around and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to scream out in pain.

He turned to the remaining rangers. "Who's next?"

Zach growled and hurled a lightning bolt at Iapetus. The lightning bolt bounced off him as if it was nothing. Iapetus sighed.

"Is that the best you got?"

He punched Zach in the face and then tossed him aside. Iapetus pulled out to more spikes and charged at Kari and Sasha. Ethan jumped in front of them and blocked the spikes with his trident.

"Stay away from them." Ethan snarled.

He swung his trident however Iapetus blocked it with his spike. Ethan growled and smashed the butt of his trident into Iapetus's forehead. The titan grunted and fell back. Ethan threw his trident, preparing to stab the titan however Iapetus caught the trident.

"Why are bad guys always catching our weapons?" Ethan complained.

Iapetus smashed Ethan's head in with the trident and grinned. "Why are all of you rangers so weak?"

Sasha ran over to Ethan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect silver, any ideas on how we can destroy this bastard?" Ethan asked.

"I have one, but no one's going to like it." Sasha said.

"And what is this idea?" Ethan asked.

"We need Nikki." Sasha said.

"Shit." Ethan cursed.

* * *

Nikki sighed as she waited for her bus. This was the only way, she needed to get out of town. It's not like anyone would miss her. She wasn't sure where she could go. Her dad was too busy with his new family, he wouldn't want her around. She didn't have any cousins and her grandparents were dead. It's not like she had any friends she could call.

She sighed as she got on the bus.

"Nikki wait!" Ethan and Sasha yelled.

Nikki turned to see the blue and silver ranger. "What are you two doing here?"

"We teleported here, because unfortunately we need you." Sasha sighed.

"Well that's too bad, tell everyone I said to go choke on a dick. Except for Nina, she's the only one that didn't treat me like I was contagious." Nikki snapped.

"Nikki we know about you what you did at Katie's party." Ethan said.

Nikki sighed. "So? Ethan I'm a bitch. I don't care if I hurt people, that's just the way it is."

"So you don't even want to stick around to help your teammates?" Sasha asked.

Nikki frowned. "Everyone on that team hates me."

"Maybe because you manipulate everyone." Sasha said.

"Don't start that, you've all hated me before we even became rangers. How do you think I felt? Watching everyone get along, and always being on the outside?" Nikki frowned.

Sasha frowned. "I never thought about that."

"I have no friends, my mother works so much she barely notices I'm there, my father has another family, and the entire state has seen me naked, so tell me why should I stay?" Nikki asked.

Ethan sighed. "I understand how you feel."

"As if Ethan, you have Willa and Kari. I have no one. The closest thing I had to real friendship was Zach, and all he wanted to do was have sex." Nikki snapped.

"Where are you going to go?" Sasha asked. "Do you have money? Are you prepared to sleep on the streets and eat out trashcans? How much do you actually know about running away?"

"What do you know Sasha?" Nikki demanded.

"I know a whole lot since I ran away when I as eight. My mother was obsessed with beauty pageants, and would beat the shit out of me whenever I lost. So I ran away, I changed my name from Brittany to Sasha, and I'm happy with my new family. However Nikki, do you really think you can survive the streets?" Sasha asked.

Nikki was surprised to hear about Sasha's past. "I'm sorry Sasha, I guess I just have to learn." Nikki frowned.

"We need your help Nikki, are you really just going to leave us?" Sasha frowned.

Nikki sighed. "Of course you guys come when you need something. Can you honestly say that anyone on that team cares about me?"

Nikki walked on the bus, and Ethan hopped on following her.

"Go away Ethan." She barked.

"I understand what it feels like to feel alone, to feel like no one cares if you live or die. My mother killed herself when I was little, and I sort of lost any human connection. My dad's an alcoholic, everyone treated me like I was a monster all because I was born out of an affair." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry." Nikki frowned.

Ethan sighed. "I know it's hard. Majority of the people in there hate me too, but we were chosen for a higher power. This is our chance to show the world that we can be heroes."

"Look at me Ethan? Do you really think I can be a hero?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe not now, but people can change." Ethan said.

"Wow, all the sex you and Kari must be having must have made you feel like a good person." Nikki snapped.

Ethan frowned. "We're not having sex, but that's not the point. I'm offering you something that I needed when I was going through hardships."

"Money?" Nikki asked.

"No a friend. Someone who cares if leave, someone who cares if you live or die. I'm asking to be your friend Nikki." Ethan said.

"Well considering your track record with your female friends, I don't know if that's a good idea." Nikki said.

"I'm serious. Come back, apologize to the others, they may not accept you right away, but I promise I'll always be there for you." Ethan said.

Nikki frowned. "Why? After what I did to the party, and what I do to everyone, why help me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like it's the right thing to do." Ethan said.

Nikki sighed. "How can I show my face after I mind controlled all of them?"

"Well I left them at the battlefield and exposed a sex tape, so I'm pretty sure there's a chance you can rebuild their trust." Ethan said.

"Fine I'll go." Nikki said.

Nikki grabbed her bag. "But if Anna comes near me, I'm leaving." She said.

Ethan and Nikki walked off the bus and towards Sasha. Sasha was surprised Ethan managed to convince her.

* * *

"You hit like a bitch." Willa barked as she punched Iapetus in the face.

Iapetus growled and punched her in the throat. Anna held out her staff and began to chant. Soon thousands of razor sharp lotus flowers shot out at Iapetus. Iapetus screamed in pain as they sliced his skin.

"You have to do better than that little girl." Iapetus snarled as he began to heal.

" _Iapetus stop fighting the rangers. Instead use all this energy to go and kill Gaia."_ Nikki instructed.

Iapetus froze. He turned to Nikki and nodded. He teleported away from them, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"That wasn't an awful experience at all." Victor wheezed.

Everyone turned to Nikki who was looking at them awkwardly. "Hi guys." She said quietly.

"I want your head on a stake." Anna barked.

"And you have every right to be mad you ginger witch, I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry that I used my power against you guys. I'm sorry that I caused you all to embarrass yourselves. It's just I was hurting…I still am, and I just wanted someone else to feel that pain." Nikki said quietly.

"Well, you aren't forgiven, that was an awful thing to do…but that doesn't mean we can't move forward." Zach said.

Nikki nodded. "I'm willing to do that."

* * *

 **Three Weeks From Now**

"Vesper I'm gone for three weeks and everything's gone to shit. What happened, and why did you take so long to get here?" Willa frowned.

It was strange to see a teleporter driving a car. Vesper seemed on edge and distressed. This was different than his usual emotionless face.

"I'll explain everything soon." Vesper said.

"Zach's dead, Anna's arrested, and Nikki knows something she used her power against me." Willa said.

Vesper sighed. "Of course she still has her powers."

Willa frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer and kept driving.

"Do you know where Sasha is? She's really smart maybe she can figure this out." Willa said.

"Sasha is unavailable right now." Vesper said.

He looked pained to do so. "What do you mean unavailable?"

There were two bodies at her house Willa remembered. How come the police only told her about Zach? That meant someone else was dead, someone who would've been invited to her house.

"Did Sasha come to my house today?" Willa asked.

"We're out of gas." Vesper said.

"Will you start answering my questions?" Willa yelled.

Vesper glared at her. "We're out of gas."

Willa sighed and hopped out of the car. She was starving, she could probably find some candy or something from the gas station.

 **Next: The rangers finally find the gold and purple power rangers, Sasha and Vesper search for more clues on who will betray them, Willa prepares to say goodbye.**


	29. Nice Try

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"Dude it's been so long since we hung out." Paul smiled.

Aiden and Paul were leaving the arcade, and having the time of your lives.

"Yeah I've been really busy lately." Aiden smiled.

Being a superhero could do that. Paul chuckled. "I'm sure Willa kept you very busy. Have you guys talked since the infamous cheating scandal?"

"I can't even look at her. I can't believe she would do that, especially with Ethan." Aiden sighed.

"Well in her defense dude you sort of humiliated her." Paul shrugged.

"Are you on her side now?" Aiden demanded.

"I wasn't aware there was sides." Paul smirked.

"I bet it sucks to be you, your girlfriend lost her V-card to a sophomore, if I were you I'd be embarrassed. Like totally humiliated. I would leave town, I would-" Aiden cut Paul off.

"I get it Paul, I should feel embarrassed." Aiden sighed.

Paul shrugged. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. Didn't you use to have a crush on Nikki?"

"Everyone used to have a crush on Nikki." Aiden frowned.

As they were walking the earth shook. Aiden frowned and looked around.

"Strange, we usually don't get earthquakes." Aiden frowned.

Soon dozens of cyclops swarmed the streets. Aiden and Paul gulped. Aiden turned to Paul.

"Paul go run, I'll handle these guys." Aiden said.

Paul frowned. "How in the hell are you going to handle a group of monsters. You're not even that good at football!"

Aiden growled. He was going to get him back for that. "Just go!"

Aiden morphed into his armor and pulled out his spear. "Ok you freaky bitches, prepare to die."

He charged at the cyclops. One of them threw a punch, however Aiden dodged and punched the cyclops in the gut. The monster howled in pain and stepped backwards. He growled and punched Aiden in the chest. The red ranger grunted, by tried to stand firm. He smacked the next cyclops with his spear. The cyclops grinned and picked Aiden up.

He tossed him into the wall like he was weightless. Aiden growled and got back up.

"Okay let's even the score." Aiden smirked.

He ran and used his spear to pole-vault. Aiden soared through the air and used his super strength to punch the ground, which created a massive shockwave which threw all of the monsters back. Aiden grinned and pointed his spear at the remaining monsters.

"Any last words?" He grinned.

Before anything else could happen a blur of golden light smashed into the cyclops, knocking them unconscious. The blur slowed down revealing Paul, who seemed surprised by everything. Paul held up his hands and grinned.

He looked at the red ranger. "You're welcome dude."

"How did you do that?" Aiden demanded.

Paul shrugged. He held up a golden power coin. "I found this a couple days ago. It allows me to run very fast." He grinned.

Aiden demorphed revealing himself to Paul. He grinned. "Dude, I'm a Power Ranger."

Paul gasped and looked at him. "Holy shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well we're sort of not supposed to tell anyone, but the cool thing is, if the power coin can work for you, then you must be a power ranger."

Paul's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Come on I'll introduce you to the team." He grinned.

* * *

"What gift do you gift for a bunch of super powered prudes that hate you, but are learning to tolerate you." Nikki asked herself aloud.

She was at the store and was trying to buy gifts for everyone. She figured maybe if she threw enough money at them they'd learn to like her. It worked with most people.

"Well if isn't the beautiful Nikki Ryder." Dion smirked.

Nikki turned to see Dion. He was checking her out and tried to give her a suave look. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you stalking me now?" Nikki asked.

"That depends, do you consider that hot or creepy." Dion smirked.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Honey unless the guy looks like Chris Hemsworth it's creepy. Slightly less creepy if it's Ryan Reynolds or Channing Tatum."

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" Dion asked.

"What am I doing shopping? Obliviously I want to buy something." Nikki said.

"Well this doesn't seem like your scene. You're more of a spend all day at the mall with the girls kind of girl." Dion smirked.

"Like you know me." Nikki said.

Dion shrugged. "Just calling it how I see it."

"Anyway is it true you tried to run away?" Dion asked.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "God, nothing is a secret in this town. Yes I was going to run away, however some people convinced me I should stay."

"That's good." Dion said.

"Don't sound so happy, I could be gone at any minute." Nikki said.

Dion shrugged. "Too bad, I would've missed you."

Nikki wasn't sure how things spiraled after he said those words. She remembered talking to Dion, then walking outside with him, now she somehow ended up on his couch making out with him. Everything was moving so fast, yet not fast enough. She kissed him harder and felt sparks flow from his skin. It was like she riding on the ultimate high. It was like her body and her mind were running at two different speeds.

"You're amazing Nikki Ryder." Dion said in between breaths.

Before Nikki could respond the door was kicked in revealing Zach, Sasha, Ethan, Anna, and Kari. Everyone looked at Nikki and Dion embarrassed, except for Zach who was shooting daggers at Dion through his helmet.

"I see Nikki has already located the target, and went undercover." Ethan joked.

"More like under the covers." Anna smirked.

Dion frowned and looked at the rangers. "What the hell are you guys doing in my house?"

He was having an average day, before the Power Rangers interrupted, what hopefully could have been him and Nikki having mind-blowing sex.

"Nikki grab your shirt and your boy toy and let's get out of here." Sasha instructed.

Dion turned to Nikki. "You know the Power Rangers?"

She blushed. "Sort of, although I have no idea why the hell they're here right now." Nikki glared.

"The purple power coin is at this location. We need to get you and Dion out of here before a monster or a titan shows up." Zach said.

"God you guys are major cockblockers." Dion groaned.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion going off. "Holy shit!" Dion yelled.

The rangers ran to source of the explosion, leaving Dion and Nikki alone.

"What the hell is going on?" Dion demanded.

Nikki smiled. "Don't think too hard, you'll hurt your head, I'll be right back."

She took off in a sprint and morphed into her ranger suit. She ran towards the battle and saw the rangers standing off against a titan. He was twelve feet tall and was made out of flames. He seemed stronger than the other titans.

"That's Hyperion." Sasha whispered.

Nikki shrugged. "Am I supposed to know who he is?"

"He's one of the original titans. His power levels are off the charts." Sasha said.

Hyperion grinned. "Hello there rangers, I hope you guys are prepared to die."

He hurled a blast of energy at them however Sasha jumped in front of them and pulled out her shield. She grunted as the force of the explosion pushed her back.

"Zach and Ethan you guys are on the offense, Nikki try and use your power to shut him down!" Sasha instructed.

Zach frowned. "I'm the leader."

"Do it you giant man baby!" Sasha yelled.

Zach grunted before charging at Hyperion. Hyperion swung his fist, however Zach dodged. He threw a lightning bolt at Hyperion, however countered it with a blast of explosive energy. Zach screamed as he was propelled backwards. He landed a couple feet in front of Nikki who smirked.

"Wow…he really kicked your ass." Nikki chuckled.

"You always were so supportive." Zach said sarcastically.

Ethan held up his hands and summoned a tidal wave. Hyperion yelled in pain as his flames were extinguished. While he was powerless Kari held up her hands and summoned some vines to wrap around Hyperion. Hyperion turned to her and began to roughly pull on the vines. Kari screamed, as she struggled to hold on. She was going to lose her grip.

" _Hyperion stop fighting."_ Nikki instructed.

She was surprised to see he ignored her. He turned to her and grinned.

"If you're trying to use your power Aphrodite it won't work, Gaia took away my hearing to make sure we don't have another Iapetus." Hyperion grinned.

Hyperion burst into flames and burned through the vines. He turned and punched Nikki in the chest, causing the girl to scream in pain. She pulled out a dagger and slashed at the monster, however this barely fazed Hyperion. Hyperion snapped his fingers and Nikki knocked unconscious from an explosion.

Anna growled and held up her staff. "Lotus Flower Storm!" She yelled.

Thousands of razor sharp flower petals were shot at Hyperion. The monster hissed in pain as the flower petals slashed his skin. He growled and grabbed her staff, using all his strength he flipped the girl causing her to scream as she was thrown back roughly.

Dion saw that the rangers were losing and ran over. "Hey leave them alone!" Dion yelled.

He felt the purple power coin in his pocket grow hot. He held up his coin and frowned. He won it a couple weeks ago at a gambling match. It didn't seem too special. However he had a feeling it was more important than he realized.

He held up the power coin and gasped as it liquefied.

 **Morphing Sequence**

Dion was standing in the center of a garden, where grapevines were hung everywhere when he was wrapped with grapevines. His uniform was slender and had a leopard helmet.

"Power of Dionysus God of Wine and Madness, Purple Rangers!" He yelled.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

Everyone turned to Dion who had a golden staff with an amethyst pinecone on it.

"Dion is a power ranger? Damn they'll give powers to anyone these days." Ethan sighs.

Dion ignored him and held up his staff. "Surrender you glowing bastard."

"He can't hear you." Sasha said.

Dion groaned. "Damnit, I was hoping for some witty dialogue. Anyhoo I guess we can fast-forward to the fighting."

He charged at Hyperion, however Hyperion threw a flaming fist. Dion yelped and rolled out of the way. He aimed his staff at Hyperion and began to chant.

"Purple Madness Spike!" He yelled.

A blast of purple energy shot out of the staff and smashed into Hyperion. The titan screamed in pain. When he got back up he was still screaming. Almost as if he was terrified.

"Gaia please don't kill me!" He yelled.

Everyone frowned. "I don't see Gaia." Anna said.

"I made him hallucinate, he's seeing his worst fear right now." Dion smirked.

Dion turned to the power rangers. "So am I your guy's teammate now? Do I get a codename? What about a movie deal?"

The rangers rolled their eyes and powered down. Dion was surprised to see who was who. "Some interesting choices here." Dion smirked.

He turned to Nikki. "You look good in pink."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I look good in everything. Now stop undressing me with your eyes."

"We should probably get him to the base." Sasha said.

The others nodded. Dion frowned and turned to his house. "Are any of you going to fix my door?" He asked.

Zach laughed. "Good one."

The other rangers kept walking, leaving Dion confused.

* * *

"I can't believe mom is making you go away." Austin sighed.

Willa sighed. "It's totally unbelievable of mother to do something awful." She said sarcastically.

Austin frowned. It was no secret Willa didn't have a good relationship with their parents. Their father rather work states away than spend time with them, and their mother was constantly telling Willa everything she did wrong. It didn't help that in their parent's eyes, Austin was perfect.

Willa sighed. "Who am I going to go with? Aiden and I are over, I slept with my best friend, so I don't really feel like going to a dance."

"Come on it could be fun. We could go as siblings." Austin smiled.

"As if those incest rumors need any more fuel." Willa said.

"Come on, I know you want to." Austin smiled.

Willa sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Nikki sighed as she got home. Her mother was at work, so as usual she had the house to herself. She sat down and turned on the TV. She needed something on Netflix to occupy her time. Unfortunately her Netflix time was interrupted a by a knock on the door. She groaned and went over to open it. She was surprised to Zach was at the door.

"Can I help you Zachary?" Nikki asked.

Zach looked confused on why he was there. "I….well…are you and Dion dating?"

Nikki frowned. "Does it matter?"

"It might." Zach said.

Nikki frowned. "Why are you here Zach?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." Zach said.

"Well once you figure it out, then come talk to me." Nikki sighed.

She closed the door and sat back down on the couch. Minutes later another knock was heard at the door. She groaned and got back up.

"Jesus Zach, go back home!" Nikki yelled as she opened the door.

However she was surprised to see it was just a box. She opened it and screamed at what she saw. It was Iapetus's head. She picked up the note and read it carefully. _Nice try Aphrodite, but it's going to take more than this to kill me._

* * *

"I don't know how I'm supposed to organize this." Sasha said to Vesper.

The two currently sat in his cell, and were drawing a list of suspects and motives.

"Well we could just lock everyone up, and see who cracks under pressure." Vesper said calmly.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "This is why you weren't chosen to be one of the good guys."

Sasha locked at her watch. "I should probably head home."

Vesper shrugged. "See you later."

Sasha was walking out of the cell when she bumped into Victor. Sasha blushed and instantly felt embarrassed. She was also upset she was even near Victor. She tried her best to avoid him, due to what happened the night of Katie's party.

"Hi Victor." She said.

He smiled. "Hey Sasha."

He looked over at Vesper's cell. He frowned, everyone was starting to notice Sasha and Vesper were spending more time together. And it was going beyond just giving him food, Victor wondered if she actually enjoyed his company.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Victor lately." He observed.

She shrugged. She tried to play things cool. "It's no big deal, we're just talking about….chess."

"Oh." Victor said.

"Yeah." Sasha said awkwardly.

"Well you know the Spring Formal is tomorrow, so I was wondering….Sasha do you want to go with me?" He asked.

Sasha froze. "Um…"

* * *

 **Three Weeks From Now**

Willa walked into the gas station and sighed. She needed something to eat badly. She walked over to the food isle and grabbed two bags of chips. Hopefully Vesper didn't expect for her to get him anything, because she planned to have these all for herself.

She walked over to the checkout and sat the chips there. She looked up at the TV and gasped at what she saw. The headline read: Local Teen Sasha Thompson Kidnapped. Suspect has been arrested.

However the number one suspect….was Paul.

* * *

 **Next: The Rangers prepare for a school dance, while the others learn about Anna's secret.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter, also in case you guys don't remember him Paul was introduced in the second chapter, he finally made his comeback and is now the gold ranger. Also there is eight more chapters until the flashforwards are over and we finally find out who is the traitor.**


	30. I Can Quit

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

Anna had to admit, she loved her power. On tv shows and movies they always made it seem like hearing people's thoughts were a burden. Anna thought the complete opposite.

She was blessed to know what people really thought. No one could lie around her, except of course for her ex-boyfriend.

Sometimes she go around asking random questions, just to see if people were as truthful as they let on. Turns out most of them were lying bastards.

However the one place her power came in handy the most was in the Student Honor Board confrences. Whever a child at Olympia did something bad, they would be sent to the Student Honor Board where elected student government officials decided their fate.

"So Kyle, Mr. Lierman said he caught you cheating, what do you have to say for yourself?" Anna asked.

"I didn't do it, I swear." He said.

 _Can't believe that dick caught me_. He thought.

"Yeah he's definftily guilty." Anna said.

Having her power meant she could serve justice. She only wondered how many guilty people she let escpae before. She could use this power to her advantage and perhaps pursue a career in law enforcement.

"That was the last kid." Portia said.

Anna nodded and sighed. She was kind of enjoying bringing justice to these deliquents. However she had to admit she might've been enjoying it to much.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Anna waved.

She made her way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Just a couple pills." Anna said.

She reached into her purse and pulled them out. She tilted her head back and dropped them in there. The taste was awakrd, but it was worth the sensation her mind felt. She felt weightless.

"Anna are you okay?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Aiden. "Aiden what are you doing in the girls bathroom?"

"This isn't the girls bathroom, it's math class." Aiden said.

Suddenly Anna was pulled back to reality and realized she was sitting in her math class. She was confused on how she got here. She was confused about everything actually. She was still high, but she had almost came down.

"You're acting…weird." Aiden revealed.

"I'm fine, you're the weird one." Anna chuckled.

"Aiden leave the girl alone, she's praobly stressed about planning the Spring Formal." Austin said.

Anna chuckled. "Spring Formal? That sounds like so much work. I wish I could have no responsbilites, no pressure. Like you guys all you have to worry about is the fact your girls left you for Ethan." Anna chuckled.

Austin blushed while Aiden's face fell. He glared at Anna.

"Fuck you Anna." Aiden snarled.

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

* * *

"Anna are you okay you look exhausted." Kari said.

"I'll be better once I plan this dance then get a burger." Anna mumbled.

Her high had worn off compelty and she felt like she had been hit with a train.

Paul couldn't help but watch as she walked by. Dion noticed rhis and raised an eyebrow.

"Paulie boy, are you crushing on the Redhead?" Dion smirked.

Paul grinned. "Maybe I am, she's smart, hot, and-"

"Pratically Zach's wife." Dion said.

"They broke up." Paul scowled.

"Do you really think they won't get back together?" Dion sighed.

"You're wrong." Paul said.

Dion smirked. "Oh really? How about this you get a kiss from her by the end of the tommorw night and I'll pay you….50 bucks."

Paul grinned. "You're on."

"You'll lose." Dion said

"I doubt it." Paul smirked.

He got up from the table and made her way to where Anna sat.

"Morning beautiful." He smirked.

Anna looked up and wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Paul, I'm the new gold ranger." He smirked.

"Well you must be a complete moron to reveal the fact your a ranger to me in public." Anna said.

"Relax princess, no one's around." Paul chuckled.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well do you mind leaving now? I sort of have to plan for the Spring Fling."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you like in twelve clubs? Do you even sleep? Or have fun?"

Anna frowned. "I have plenty of fun jackass, and if you don't mind, stay the hell away from me."

She picked up her posters and stormed out, leaving a defeated Paul. He turned to Dion who was smirking.

"I'll get her next time, by the way how's Nikki?" Paul asked.

Dion blushed then glared at Paul. "We don't talk about that.

Paul smirked. "I thought so."

* * *

Anna sighed as she got home. It had been a long day and she needed to decompress. When she walked in she wasn't surprised to hear her parents arguing.

At this point she would be more surprised if she didn't hear their shouts. She wondered what they were arguing about this time? Sometimes she thought that they didn't care what it was about they just wanted to make the other furious.

Normally she would go to Zach's house whenever it got real bad. Of course she couldn't do that now, she didn't really have any real friends now that she thought about it. Willa left her to hang with Nikki, Sasha too, and her and Nina never really clicked. And Kari was out of the question, it would be to awakrd.

She sighed as she grabbed her peacock state and titled the head. Inside were the same pills that helped her get through the day. She grabbed one and looked at it intensely.

"Just one last pill, after this I'll stop." Anna said.

However even she knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

 **Three Weeks From Now**

"Listen you freaky bitch, I want answers. I feel like everyone knows this big secret, yet no one has been generous enough to fill me in on it." Willa growled.

"You wouldn't understand Willa, we need to go now." Vesper said.

Willa growled. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm sick of this, I'm going home."

"Willa don't." Vesper said.

He tried to chase after her but Willa was too fast. Vesper sighed. "She doesn't understand."

Willa kept running and running until she felt sore. Even with her athleticism and her ranger powers, running this far was taking a lot out of her.

She kept running until she reached her house. The cops and the ambulances were gone, but the yellow tape was still there. She sighed and made her way over the tape. She needed to be alone in her own home. She also needed to find her brother.

She opened the door and went inside. She gasped at what she saw. Her table was smashed, and several items were thrown on the floor. As she bent over to pick a picture frame up a knock was heard on the door. She frowned and made her way over.

"Who is it?" WIlla called out.

No one answered. WIlla gulped as shse opened the door. Her eyes widended at what she saw.

"Kari, oh my god are you okay?" Willa asked.

Kari didn't answer. The girl seemed traumatized. Willa eyed her from head to toe. Kari's green dress was soaked with blood. Willa gulepd when she realized the blood wasn't hers.

"Kari who's blood is that?" Willa asked.

Kari didn't answer. She looked up at Willa and began to cry.

"Kari who's blood is that!" WIlla demaded.

"Willa...I did a bad thing." Kari said quietly.

Just five more chapters until we learn the truth about what happened that night. Sorry this chapter was shorter, I'm back to writing on my phone, and don't worry there will be a fight scene next chapter.

 **Next Time: Both Paul and Zach try to woo Anna, Sasha struggles with her feelings.**


	31. A Night To Remember

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

* * *

"I can't believe your letting me help you." Nikki smirked as she curled Sasha's hair.

Sasha seemed very uncomfortable with the process. "Well if I'm going to go with Victor the least I could do is dress up a little."

Nikki nodded. "Victor does deserve the best, however I'm a little worried about what you deserve."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha, it's obvious to everyone that you have feelings for someone, and it's not Victor." Nikki said.

Sasha paused. She wanted to pick her next words carefully.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Sasha said.

"Sasha please don't make me say this, I just wanted to make sure you knew that you can't run from your feelings forever." Nikki said.

"And what exactly am I running from?" Sasha asked.

"Vesper." Nikki said.

Sasha chuckled nervously. "Get real Nikki, there is nothing between me and Vesper."

"Bitch please. Sasha you see him every day and just the mention of his name causes you to smile." Nikki said. "You fell in love with that little weirdo."

"Yeah right, I just bring him and food and play chess with him." Sasha said.

"And probably fantasize about making out with him." Nikki joked.

"Very funny." Sasha said.

"Sash, he left the dark side to be with you, if you two weren't so socially awkward you would realize that you two are in love with each other." Nikki said.

"Can we please just talk about something else?" Sasha asked.

Nikki shrugged and grabbed the lipstick. "I'll just finish doing your makeup, this is so your color."

 _"Here Brittany this is so your color." Sasha's mother said._

 _Sasha flinched as her mother approached her. Her mother frowned._

 _"Brittney don't be dramatic. I barely touched you. I wouldn't have to discipline you anyway if you did what you were supposed. Pretty gets things done." Her mother said._

 _She roughly grabbed Sasha's arm and began to roughly apply lipstick on her. Sasha flinched in pain as her mother dug her nails into her skin, causing tears to stream down her face._

Sasha gasps and pushed Nikki away. "Don't touch me!" Sasha yelled.

Nikki jumped surprised. "Are you okay?"

Sasha began to hyperventilate. All she could think about was her childhood. She thought of how her mother would abuse her whenever she lost a beauty pageant, she thought of how for one competition she was stripped down and a group of old men watched her and ranked her body.

"I can't do this." Sasha said.

"Is this about your mom?" Nikki asked.

Sasha wiped a tear away. "You don't understand."

"Maybe not, but I can try." Nikki said.

Sasha looked up and sighed. "I'll never feel comfortable in my own body again. I can't wear the stuff you wear or put on the makeup you do, everything reminds me of her."

Nikki sighed and sat next to Sasha. "I'm sorry Sasha, I can't even imagine the pain you're going through. But that's in the past. It will always haunt you, but you can't let it damage your future." Nikki said.

Sasha nodded and sat back. "Maybe we'll just stick with the dress, and you're right, I need to start dealing with my feelings, both with how I feel about Vesper and my mom."

* * *

"Thanks so much for letting me ride with you guys, I hope I'm not third wheeling to bad." Nikki said.

Ethan grinned. "A little, but we love you for it."

Nikki was surprised by how close she grown to Ethan. It's been awhile since she had a genuine friend, Ethan had his own problems which allowed him to help relate to Nikki better. She also managed to get a friend out of Kari to, it started as Kari just asking Nikki on advice about boys, but now her and Kari could talk about anything.

"I should go dance, and leave you two lovebirds alone." Nikki smiled.

"Really Nikki, you can stay." Kari said.

"It's your guys first dance, you two deserve to have it be special." NIkki said as she walked off.

Ethan turned to Kari and grinned. "I wouldn't mind some alone time."

Kari blushed and held her hand out. "May I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask Grennie." Ethan smirked.

As the two slow danced Ethan raised an eyebrow. "No remark on me calling you Greenie?"

"I've grown to love it, I like being your Greenie." Kari blushed.

"You're so fucking adorable." Ethan chuckled.

"I try." Kari smiled.

Nikki watched the two from a distance and smiled. She made her way to the punch table and poured herself a drink.

"Easy there beautiful I spiked the punch." Dion smirked.

Nikki rolled her eyes and turned towards Dion.

"Desperation isn't a good look on you sweetheart, I'm not going to sleep with you." Nikki said.

"Wow, Nikki you're really self centered, do you think everyone just wants to have sex with you?" Dion chuckled.

"Well what do you want?" Nikki asked.

"A dance with the prettiest girl in the room." Dion said.

"Sasha isn't here yet so your missing out." Nikki smirked.

"I mean you." Dion smirked.

"I don't think Sasha's prettier than me, you must be blind." Nikki said.

"Blinded by your beauty." Dion smiled.

"Aw, that's cute, you think you're funny." Nikki said.

"No, I just think you really want to dance with me." He said.

Nikki rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. "Fine, one dance."

As Zach walked in her looked a little defeated as he saw how happy Nikki and Dion looked. He shook his head.

"Tonight is going to be the night, I'm going to win back Anna." He said to himself.

He looked around to see where Anna was, and saw her standing in the middle of the room. He made his way over and smiled.

"Would you like to dance beautiful?" He smiled.

Anna blushed before transforming it into a scowl. "I'm guessing Nikki wasn't available.

"Anna don't be like that, I love you." He said.

"If only I could read your mind to see through your bullshit." Anna sighed.

She turned and saw Paul talking to some girls. "Besides I'm here with Paul, and should probably go back to him."

Zach frowned. "Paul?"

"Yeah we talk." Anna said.

She marched off and grabbed Paul's arm and pushed him towards the dancefloor.

"Okay mama, daddy like it when girls are aggressive." He smirked.

"Shut up, your my fake date, so let's dance." Anna said.

Paul would have rather had a real date, but he was willing to settle.

He put his hands on her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Anna looked around and couldn't help but frown.

"The banner's titled." She sighed.

"It looks fine." He chuckled.

"No, it should hand just below 180 degrees, and-"

"Would you stop? You're so focused on everyone else at this dance having fun, you can't even enjoy it yourself. Everything is fine, and you're beautiful. Now let your hair down, and dance."

Anna blushed as Paul dipped her. "I guess you're right, usually at these things I'm, always running around."

"Do you have fun?" Paul asked.

"Well….I've always been seen as the mom of the group. The responsible one, the one always taking care of things." Anna said

"Sounds like a boring life to live." He said.

Anna frowned. "Am I boring?"

"Relax, we love you for it." Paul smirked.

Anna didn't realize it but he was slowly getting closer. She felt her heart beat faster. She was confused about what was happening, her palms were growing sweaty and she could feel her cheeks reddening.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said.

"Oh….um bye I guess." Paul said.

Anna nodded and marched off, confused about why her body was reacting so strangely and why she couldn't stop thinking about how cute Paul was.

* * *

"Sasha shouldn't you be at the dance?" Vesper asked.

He was currently sitting in his cell eating a sandwich when she walked in. He was surprised by how beautiful she looked. She wore a silver dress that seemed like it captured beams of moonlight,while silver makeup to match, and her brown hair was curled and pinned up.

"I can't go to the dance, not with Victor at least, not when I know I have feelings for someone else." Sasha said.

Vesper raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me?"

Sasha paused, as if she was trying to find the words, before leaning in and kissing him. They were both surprised when their lips touched, sending sparks through their body. For both of them it was their first kiss, and it was extremely awkward, however Sasha slowly found her footing.

Vesper however pushed her away and sighed. "Why would you do that?"

Sasha paused, she didn't expect him to say that. Before either of them could answer the danger alarm went off.

"You should probably go." Vesper sighed.

Sasha's face fell. "I guess I should."

* * *

"What monster would hide out at the beach?" Ethan asked.

"A monster that loves the Olympia weather?" Dion shrugged.

Zach frowned when he noticed Anna wasn't with them. "Where's Anna?" Zach asked.

"I dunno, she didn't answer my texts." Paul shrugged.

Zach frowned. "You guys text?"

"Is that a problem?" Paul asked.

"Maybe it is-" Zach was cut off by Willa.

"Boys I have twenty four hours before I leave, and I don't want to spend it watching you guys fight over Anna like she's a piece of meat, put your big boy panties on and lets kill this titan." Willa said.

"Yes ma'am." Paul smirked.

"I wondered if he screamed." A female voice said from behind them. The rangers turned to see a beautiful woman in a long flowing gown.

She had golden hair that matched her golden jewelry which sparkled with an unholy light.

"Who?" Sasha asked.

"My husband after you drove him mad." She said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Aiden asked.

Sasha gulped as she put the pieces together.

"She's Theia, wife of Hyperion." Sasha said.

"You drove my husband insane rangers, now you will pay the price." She snarled.

Willa rolled her eyes as she pulled out her bow. "Eat a dick sunshine."

Just as she was about to fire her arrow, Theia snapped her fingers and everything went black.

"Guys I can't see anything!" Willas screamed.

She accidently let her arrow fly loose and it almost hit Sasha in the head, however Dion pushed her out of the way at the last second.

"Theia is the titan of blinding sight. She can either make your vision very good or….well blind." Sasha said.

"Good girl, now let's see how strong you rangers are in the dark." Theia snarled.

She clapped her hands and all of the rangers lost their sight. Sasha grunted as she lost her balance and fell. She felt a hand brush past her leg, it must be Theia's since everyone else is morphed.

Before she could react a strong force tugged at her leg and flung her. She screamed as she sailed through the air. Her body exploded with pain as she hit something rough.

"Willa only you can defeat her, use your senses." Sasha screamed.

Willa gulped. She could smell everyone's fear, their sweat, however she sensed something else. That must've been Theia's scent.

Willa pulled out her arrow and aimed for Theia. "Super senses don't be wrong."

She released her arrow and it sliced through the air. She was surprised when she heard a loud pop. Soon colors began rushing towards her vision, and everything became clear.

"I can see again!" Aiden cheered.

"Me too." Nina grinned.

Nina turned towards Theia. "Just to be safe, Hestia Flaming Torch!"

Nina curled up her fists and unleashed a fireball towards Theia. The titanness screamed as the flame slammed into her and threw her back.

The rangers demorphed and sighed in relief.

"Thank heavens, that's over with." Sasha sighed.

"Now shall we get back to that kickass dance, Anna planned." Austin grinned.

Everyone nodded and grinned.

* * *

The rangers ran back into the parking lot but were surprised to see an ambulance outside their school. A crowd of students stood on the outside and we're watching in shock. Zach ran towards the crowd.

"What happened?" He asked.

A student turned towards him. "Didn't you hear? Anna overdosed in the girls bathroom."

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Nikki sighed as she sat down on her bed. She had no idea what to do. So much had happened tonight, everything happened so fast, she was still spinning. She pulled out her phone and texted the one person she felt like she could trust.

NIKKI: Bad news, the cops arrested Anna.

UNKNOWN: Oh no, this is bad, what does she know?

NIKKI: Nothing, I don't think, don't worry I'll handle her.

UNKNOWN: If she finds out what happened tonight….

NIKKI: Trust me, two rangers died tonight, I don't think Anna wants to be the third. I'll deal with her and Willa.

Nikki put her phone down and sighed. "Let's get to work."

Three more chapters until we learn what happened that night. I've already started writing that chapter, amd can't wait till I finish it.

* * *

Next: Anna is stuck in the hospital, Nina wonders if she should speak up about what happened to her, and Zach tries to land a role in a play.


	32. Some Of The Lucky Ones Part 1

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

 **Dion/Dionysus/Purple- The Party Boy**

 **Paul/Hermes/Gold- The Jokester**

* * *

Zach stood awkwardly at Austin's door. He knocked several times, and gulped when Austin opened it.

"Hey Zach, um you know Willa's gone right." Austin said.

"Actually, I came to see you." Zach said.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Zach sighed. "You're really into the arts right."

Austin nodded. "I guess, I've done a couple plays and I am a musician."

Zach sighed. "There's this new play, and I really want to audition, so I was wondering if you could help me rehearse?"

Austin gulped. Not to long ago, he had a crush on the white ranger. Now here he was at his door asking for Austin's help.

"Sure, Zach whatever you need." Austin gulped

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked.

"Like an addict." Anna sighed.

She currently was lying in a hospital bed looking up at Paul, who brought her some flowers.

"They're keeping me in here, because they believe my overdose was a suicide attempt." Anna sighed.

"It wasn't right?" Paul asked nervously.

Anna frowned. "I've been unhappy lately, but never to that level, I could never do that to my friends and family."

Paul nodded. "Well if you want I'll keep you company."

"I suppose hearing to your awful jokes, is better than reading my nurse's mind. She has a lot of cats and thinks about them all the time." Anna said.

"I'm used to being in hospitals, don't worry I know how to make this place fun." He grinned.

She frowned. "What do you mean, you're used to being in hospitals?" Anna asked.

"That's a story for another day, now let's play Connect 4." He grinned.

* * *

 **"So you kissed him and in return, he pushed you away and made you leave. Maybe you're breath smelled like onions." Nikki joked.  
**

Sasha sighed. "I finally put myself out there with a boy, and this happens." Sasha sighed.

"Sash, you can't help it if he doesn't like you." Nina said.

"I know, but it still feels like it's my fault." Sasha sighed.

The girls were currently walking through the halls of school, on their way to fourth period. Nina turned to the silver ranger and sighed.

"Sasha, trust me, Vesper will come around." She said.

Sasha sighed. "I hate myself for becoming one of those cliche teenage girls obsessing over a crush."

"Honey don't we all." Nikki sighed.

As the girls were walking Nikki froze when she saw Yazmin flirting with a guy. It was him the boy that tried to attack her.

"Geez, Yazmin is really throwing herself at Carson." Nikki said.

Nina gulped. He had a name. In her mind he had always been so unattached, he lacked human qualities, simply a distant monster sent to haunt her. Now she knew his name, he was real now. The things he was going to do to her…

"Nina are you okay?" Sasha asked.

"It wasn't till then did Nina realize she was shaking. Her skin grew hot, and it felt like her throat was closing up. Nikki looked at her arms and gasped. Her veins surged with crimson light.

"Sasha we need to get her to the bathroom." Nikki instructed.

The girls grabbed Nina's arms and dragged her towards the restroom. Time seemed to move in flashes in Nina's eyes. She felt trapped. She felt hot. She felt like she wanted to burn. She screamed in frustration and a wall of flames shot out of her mouth and landed in the toilet bowl.

Sasha and Nikki gasped in shock and looked at the girl. "You can breathe fire?" Sasha asked amazed.

"I guess." Nina panted after she calmed down.

"This is the second time you've acted like that, what happens next? Will you set someone on fire? Explode?" Nikki asked. "What happened between you and Carson?"

Nina gulped. "Nothing happened."

"Nina whenever your fire powers flare up, he seems to be in your line of vision. He triggers you." She said.

"I said nothing happened! Just drop it Nikki." Nina growled.

Nikki jumped back in shock and frowned. "I was only trying to help, but if there is a problem...I'll leave." Nikki frowned as she marched off.

As she made her way out the bathroom she ran into Dion. She smirked. His annoying charm usually turned her shitty days into tolerable ones.

"Can I help you Dion?" Nikki asked.

"Why yes, we've been spending a lot of time together-"

"Unfortunately." Nikki interrupted.

Dion rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, we've been spending a lot of time together and I was wondering if you would be interested in a date, with yours truly."

"I dunno, how about I call you when your the last guy on the planet. Correction last person, because I'm sure going the other way would be better than spending a lifetime with you." Nikki said.

"Wow, to insult me like that you must really like me." Dion smirked.

"Or I really like insulting you, maybe one day I'll finally crack you and you'll leave me alone." Nikki said.

Dion moved in slowly and came close to her ear. Nikki was slightly uncomfortable by how close he was, which made her furious. She could practically throw herself at Zach and Aiden, and feel like a supermodel. But around Dion she felt more...vulnerable.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He whispered gently.

Nikki felt her heart speed up. She tried to maintain her compose and hide her blush. She would hate herself if Dion knew what kind of effect he was having on her.

"I just want you to take some breath mints if you want to get all friendly." Nikki smirked.

Dion rolled his eyes. "Until next time Nikki Ryder."

"And next time I will still say no." Nikki called out.

* * *

Nina gulped as she watched Yazmin. The girl was currently sliding textbooks in her locker, unaware of the fact that Nina was watching her. Nina took a deep breath and made her way over to Yazmin.

"Hi Yaz." Nina said.

Yazmin froze and turned towards Nina. The two haven't spoken since the night of the party. Yazmin didn't remember all of what she said, but she remembered yelling at Nina.

"Hey, Nina." Yazmin said in a quiet voice.

The two girls stared at each other awkwardly.

"Did you need something?" Yazmin asked NIna.

NIna gulped. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Can you please...stay away from Carson?" She gulped.

Yazmin frowned. "Excuse me."

"Look, the night of the party, after we got into an argument...something happened to me. I was walking home and Carson, attacked me and tried to rape me." She said.

Yazmin frowned. She couldn't believe this. "Nina that's not funny. Stop trying to tear us apart."

"Yazmin, I'm only trying to protect you, he's dangerous." Nina said.

"I don't need your protection, Nina, I just need you to stay the hell away from me." Yazmin growled.

She pushed past Nina and made her way to class. Nina sighed, feeling defeated. She felt her skin grow hot again. She made her way to the bathroom and quickly ran into the stall and closed the door. She sighed and looked up at the mirror.

"You're fine Nina, he can't hurt you." Nina said to herself.

* * *

 **"This is useless." Zach said.  
**

"Come on Zach you'll get it eventually." Austin frowned.

Zach shook his head. "I've been struggling to memorize the same line for fifteen minutes, I won't get the lead."

Austin frowned. "You doubt yourself alot. Zach, if you can handle Titans, and every other monster Gaia throws at us, what makes you think you can't handle this?" Austin frowned.

Zach blushed. "I guess I can. You know thank you Austin."

Austin looked up. "For what?"

"Well after becoming a ranger I lost a lot. Anna, Nikki, Aiden and I don't even talk anymore. However through all the hardships, you've always been there." Zach smiled.

Austin gulped. He felt his heart speed up and his palms become sweaty. "Well, I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Zach smiled. "Someone like me? You don't need a small town jock in your life Austin. You're going to be famous, you can do so much better."

"I don't think there's better than you." Austin said.

As he said this he realized he was moving closer to Zach. Before he could even process what he was doing, his lips were on Zach's. Austin began to straddle him and deepened the kiss. Zach seemed surprised and didn't move at all. However Austin was surprised when Zach stuck his tongue in his mouth and began to kiss him back roughly.

The touch of Zach's fingers on his flesh sent jolts throughout his body. For months he wanted Zach to notice him, to touch him, now here he was making out with him. Zach was still confused by everything. He wasn't sure why he was kissing Austin back. He wasn't sure why he couldn't pull away. He wasn't sure why he was pulling his shirt off. And he wasn't sure how the two boys slowly made their way to Austin's bedroom. His thoughts drifted off to Anna. The girl he said was going to marry. The girl he said he'd have everything with. Thoughts of Anna, pulled him back to reality. He was kissing a boy. He was straight, he never ever thought about a boy in a romantic or sexual way.

Yet he couldn't push Austin off of him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

* * *

"Hey Nina." Kari said as she made her way to the training center.

She was surprised to see the raging inferno in front of her. Nina was setting every practice dummy on fire and the floor burned with hot flames. Nina looked up, giving Kari a look of pain that she was all too familiar with. Kari saw that face whenever she looked in the mirror, whenever she thought of what that man did to her.

"Kari, I can't stop it." Nina cried.

"Nina calm down, just let the fire out. Let the pain out." Kari said.

Nina screamed in frustration and a wall of fire shot out of her skin and engulfed the room. Kari jumped back in surprise and looked back at the crimson ranger. Nina sighed in relief when she released the flames. She felt better now, like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Nina made her way towards Kari. "I'm sorry, about you know, setting the whole room on fire."

"Nina what's been going on with you? I can tell you're hiding something." Kari said.

Nina sighed. She sat down and looked up at Kari. She told Kari everything. About the party, about the panic attacks, about her fight with Yazmin. Kari nodded as she spoke and seemed like she was really paying attention. Nina gulped. It was hard for her to share this with someone.

"Nina, you can't keep balling this is in, you have to tell someone. Especially since Carson is out there doing god knows what to all those girls. You were fortunate enough to get away." Kari said.

Nina nodded. The conversation was interrupted by the danger monitor beeping.

"That thing really has the worst timing."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Vesper sighed as he sat in the car.

"Hurry up, hurry up." He said impatiently.

He then heard the trunk open and heard a loud thump. Soon the door opened. Vesper turned and looked at the person who hoped in the car.

"So you got the body." He said.

Horatio nodded. "Don't worry no one saw me, not even the cops."

"Good, Willa ran away." Vesper sighed.

Horatio frowned. "The streets aren't safe anymore. She doesn't know what Kari did, she could be next."

"Don't worry Horatio, after we take care of the body, I'll take care of Kari." Vesper said. "It's time I showed how dark I can truly be." He said.

* * *

 **Next: The rangers face their strongest foe yet, another secret threatens to destroy the ranger's lives.**

 **So two more chapters until the flashforwards end and we know the truth. So I'm going to try a new approach with the series after the reveal of the flash forwards this 'season will end'. While this fanfic will be on a break I will focus on Galactic Squad and finishing Defenders.**


	33. Some of The Lucky Ones Part 2

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

 **Dion/Dionysus/Purple- The Party Boy**

 **Paul/Hermes/Gold- The Jokester**

* * *

"Eleven rangers against that guy? We got this." Aiden smirked.

The rangers stood morphed with weapons pointed towards a figure in front of them. He seemed ordinary, more normal then the titans. He was around their height and wore grey robes. In his hands were two chakras.

"Let's just kick his ass and get this over with." Ethan said.

As Ethan pulled out his trident the grey figure hurled his chakra at him. It moved so quickly, Ethan didn't have time to dodge and slammed right into his chest. Ethan screamed in pain as he flew several yards backwards and landed with a thud. Everyone gasped, except for Kari who growled.

She held up her hands and summoned dozens of vines that lashed towards the figure like a whip. The figure grabbed the vines and pulled them roughly, jerking Kari forward. The green ranger yelped as she was roughly dragged and thrown to the floor.

"Ouch." Kari groaned.

"So do you still think this is going to be a piece of cake?" Sasha asked.

Zach growled. "Rangers let's give this bastard everything we have."

Dion held up his staff and conjured a cloud of purple smoke. The smoke began to reshape itself and transformed into several wolves.

"Rip his throat out." Dion said.

The wolves charged but the grey figure seemed unfazed and stepped right through them. Dion growled.

"He knows it's an illusion." Dion snapped.

"Hey cutie, why don't you stop fighting and let us take you in?" Nikki asked.

The grey figure grabbed Nikki by her neck and held her high above his head. Nikki began to thrash around and struggled to breathe.

"He's immune to her powers." Nina gasped.

"Let's see if he's immune to lighting!" Zach growled.

He held up his hands and hurled a ball of lightning at the grey figure. The figure quickly rolled out of the way and hurled a chakra which hit Zach in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"He's taking us out, quicker than we can attack him." Sasha said.

"Well let's see him try and take on this." Aiden grinned.

"Paul let's do that little speed trick we've been practicing." Aiden said.

Paul grabbed Aiden's arm and used his super speed to charge the grey figure. Aiden held his fist out and prepared to punch him, with his strength at this speed he could shatter a mountain. However the grey figure quickly held out his foot, tripping the boys and sending them flying.

"What steroids is this guy on?" Nina asked.

The grey figure stood up and looked at the rangers. "I am Hunter. I've training for months to slay you rangers. To make you suffer, to destroy everything you love."

As he said that a shadowy hand appeared punched him in the face. Everyone gasped and looked towards the source. Vesper stood, in his ranger armour, black mist surrounding him. He grinned and looked towards the Hunter.

"I'm guessing you're my replacement, Gaia needs to learn how to get better help." Vesper said.

Vesper snapped his fingers and the ground cracked open. Dozens of skeleton warriors shot up and charged at the grey figure. The Hunter shrugged and pulled out his charkras. He sliced throw the demons with lighting speed, causing Vesper to gasp.

"Gaia said that joining the rangers made you weak, I guess she was right." Hunter said.

He held up his hands and a glowing energy tendril shot out of his gloves and latched onto Vesper. Vesper screamed as the tendril impaled him. It felt like someone placed thousands of cuts on his body than poured salt in each one of them. Soon the tendril disappeared. Vesper groaned and looked up at the Hunter.

"What did you do to mean?" Vesper asked.

He felt weak, his body ached. The Hunter held out their palm and a shadowy cloud invoked his palm.

"I stole your powers, I think it's time I showed all of your teammates my cool trick." He said.

The Hunter flicked his wrist and dozens of tendrils shot out of his body and latched onto the rangers. They all screamed as they felt their powers being violently ripped out of their bodies.

"Stay strong guys, try to fight it." Zach yelled.

"I can't, it hurts to much!" Nikki screamed.

Soon all of the tendrils flew back towards the Hunter. "I've never felt stronger."

The Hunter held up his hand and unleashed a blast of light, that blinded all of the rangers. Everyone yelped in pain as their eyes burned and they were pushed towards darkness.

"I suggest you give up rangers, without your powers you're useless, Gaia will destroy this world." The Hunter said.

He snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Nina groaned as she sat down at her kitchen table. Today had been exhausting. Seeing Carson, and losing her powers had taken a lot out of her. She could no longer feel the familiar warmth that was hide under her skin. She felt like someone had stolen a piece of her.

Losing her powers made her feel weaker than she already was. How was she supposed to come forward about Carson, in her state? Suddenly she thought of Yazmin, and any other girl Carson could or has hurt.

She felt new strength and reached for her laptop. She flipped it open and turned on her camera.

"My name is Nina, I go to Olympia High, and I was almost a victim of sexual assault. Although I was not harmed, this incident has haunted me everyday. Seeing my attempted rapist in the halls fills me with anxiety and makes me feel unsafe. I was scared to come forward. He's popular, and I'm the poor brown girl, who would believe me? I learned to get over that fear, because I know I'm not the only one. I know girls all across the world are struggling with their own demons. And I refuse to let Carson Jefferson to have power over me. So to all the Carsons of the world, we're not scared of you, we'll bounce right back up and we'll fight." Nina said.

* * *

"Hey Willa." Sasha sighed.

She was currently staring at her computer screen, face timing Willa. "Hey girl." Willa smiled.

She noticed Sasha was down and frowned. "What happened to you?"

Sasha decided not to tell Willa about how the entire team lost their powers, and she didn't feel like talking about Vesper.

"Can you keep a secret? I need your help with something." Sasha said.

Willa nodded. "Of course Sash, I got your back."

"I need to know if you noticed anything strange from our teammates." Sasha said.

"What do you mean strange?" She asked.

Sasha sighed. "Willa, Vesper has this theory that someone on our team is betraying us, and I think he may be right."

* * *

"I can't act, I can't lead my team, is there anything I can do?" Zach asked out loud.

He had just been informed he had not been casted for the role. That with the fact he had lost his powers was too much for him to bear. He was walking aimlessly down the street, with an empty bottle of vodka in his hands.

He smiled once he realized he was close to Nikki's house. "I bet she can cheer me up."

A drunk Zach knocked on the pink door and waited. Nikki slowly opened it and stared at Zach.

"Can I help you with something Zachary?" She asked.

"Yes...I want you." Zach said before crashing his lips on hers.

Nikki gasped in shock but didn't push him away, instead she deepened the kiss.

Zach picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Nikki pushed him off.

"I can't do this." Nikki panted.

"I won't tell Dion." Zach said as he kissed her.

Nikki moaned and eventually gave in. The two continued to make out, not even noticing the figure that stood outside of Nikki's window.

* * *

"I'm so sore, I can't believe we lost our powers." Kari said.

Ethan sighed. "I know Kari, it's hard."

"Being a ranger always felt like a part of my identity, now I don't know who I'm going to be." Kari sighed.

"You'll be the cute redhead, that's always puts other people first. Your powers or your suit didn't make you amazing Kari, your personality did." Ethan said as he kissed her gently.

Kari smiled. "Thank you Ethan."

She nuzzled her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. She felt safe. As she zoned off she noticed something on his dresser. It was a picture. There were three figures in the picture, a blond woman, who Kari assumed was Ethan's mom, a young Ethan, and….

Kari screamed when she saw the third person in the picture. Ethan jumped and looked at Kari.

"Kari what's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Who's that man? Who is that man in the photo?" Kari demanded.

Ethan turned to the picture and frowned. "That's my dad."

Kari shook her head. "No, no, no this can't be happening." She looked up at Ethan and began to cry. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Ethan asked.

"That's the man that raped me." Kari cried.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Kari please just tell me whose blood it is." Willa demanded.

Kari looked up at Willa and sighed. "Please don't hate me."

* * *

"We're almost to her house." Vesper said as he turned onto her street.

Horatio nodded. "We have to tell Willa everything."

* * *

Nikki looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "You got this Nikki. You tell Willa everything, and she'll help you." Nikki said.

She put the gun in her backpack and made her way outside.

* * *

"Please Kari just tell me." Willa cried.

 **Next chapter will be part one of the conclusion of the flashforwards and of this season.**


	34. What Happened That Night? (Part 1)

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

 **Dion/Dionysus/Purple- The Party Boy**

 **Paul/Hermes/Gold- The Jokester**

* * *

"Please Kari, please just answer my calls!" Ethan yelled.

He knew things were bad. The man that raped her was Ethan's father, Kari probably wanted nothing to do with him. It was only a matter of time before he lost the one good thing in his life.

He screamed in frustration and his glass of water exploded. He sighed and sat down. "I can't believe this is is happening to me. " He sighed.

He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Kari in his life.

* * *

"Can you drive any slower?" Sasha asked Paul.

Paul only lived in the community next to hers, so he offered to drive her in the morning. However Paul didn't show up till twenty minutes after he was supposed to show up.

"Relax Sasha, we'll be there any minute." Paul said.

Just as he said that the ground began to shake violently. "Is that an earthquake."

Paul yelped as the car swerved, due to the earthquake. Sasha screamed as her head flew towards the window. Sasha screamed in pain as her head slammed against the window. She groaned and looked towards Paul. He had a gash in his forehead and was breathing slowly. Sasha groaned and looked around.

Everything seemed blurry. She felt hands open the door and pull her out.

"Wait, stop." Sasha said weakly.

Sasha groaned. She looked up and screamed at what was dragging her out of the car.

"Let go of me!" She howled.

"Don't scream Brittany, mama's got you." Her biological mother said.

* * *

"Honey are you sure you can't go to school today?" Austin's mother asked.

Austin shook his head weakly. "I feel awful." Well that wasn't a lie.

He felt awful that after having sex two days, Zach has not called him. He couldn't bear seeing Zach in the halls. He would proably have a breakdown right then and there.

"Well get well sweetie." She said as she kissed his forhead.

Just as she was about to walk out she turned back to Austin. "Don't forget that WIlla is coming home tonight."

Austin nodded. Seeing his sister would clear up a lot of his insecurities.

He sighed and pressed his head on the pillow. "Just relax Austin."

A loud knock on Austin's door startled him awake. Austin groaned and made his way downstairs. He opened the door and gulped when he saw Zach.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

Zach frowned. "I was thinking about you."

"And that's why you've been icing me out for two days straight." Austin said.

"It's been a hard time Austin. I don't have my powers, I still have all this stuff with Anna that I have to sort through, and on top of that I've been thinking of you, and I've never thought about a guy like the way I think about you." Zach said.

Austin frowned. "I don't know what you want me to say Zach."

"I don't expect you to say anything, I just wanted you to know that...I think I like you." Zach said.

Just as Zach said a loud crashing sound was heard. Austin and Zach jumped in shock. Austin made his way towards the brick and picked it up. A note was taped to it.

This is only the beginning rangers.

Zach frowned. "Austin call the others."

* * *

"Kari you can't keep avoiding me." Ethan said to Kari.

He finally found her in the halls and stopped her. She frowned.

"I've just been very busy lately." Kari said.

"Can we please talk about what you said a the cabin?" Ethan asked.

Kari frowned. "It was a misunderstanding."

"You freaked out and screamed that my father raped you, that doesn't sound like something you can just brush off as an misunderstanding." Ethan said.

Both of their phones beeped. Kari picked it up and frowned. "It's a text from Austin."

"Kari please don't ice me out, you know I care about you." Ethan said.

Kari frowned. "Let's just get to his house."

* * *

Nikki frowned as she made her way to Austin's door. She looked at Ethan who slowly made his way up the steps.

"Nikki are you okay?" He frowned.

"I could ask the same thing about you." Nikki said.

"I'm fine Nikki, don't worry about it." He said.

"It's about Kari isn't it? She's the only person that can have you in your feeling like that." Nikki said.

Ethan shook his head. "I really don't wont to worry about it."

Nikki frowned. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it."

Ethan looked towards her. "So why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

Nikki sighed. "I feel so stupid. Two days ago I… slept with Zach."

Ethan gasped. "I'm sorry what?"

"I slept with Zach." Nikki sighed.

Just as she said that Zach opened the door and looked at them. "Please come in." He smiled.

They walked in and saw everyone but Paul, Sasha, Nina and Anna sitting in a circle talking.

"Where is everyone?" Ethan asked

"Anna's in the hospital still, but Paul and Sasha aren't answering our texts." Ethan said.

"I guess we can just start without them." Zach said.

"I don't know if we need to hold this big meeting Zach, it's not that serious, some dumb titan just broke my window." Austin said.

Zach sighed. "That's what Gaia wants you to think."

"I want you all to know that you guys have been my best friends for months, and I don't know what I would do without you guys." Zach said.

"No problem Zach, your our leader we couldn't do this without you." Aiden said.

"I just want you guys to know that everything I do, I do for a reason." Zach said.

"Zach is something wrong?" Kari asked nervously.

Zach was starting to worry all of them. Zach shook his head. "No, but it will be."

Zach held up his hands and silver lightning flicked between his finger tips. Everyone gasped.

"You got your powers back?" Austin said.

"Yeah, Gaia gave them back to me." Zach said.

"What do you mean Gaia gave them back to you?" Ethan frowned.

"You guys never even expected me." Zach frowned.

He looked up at them. "I'm the traitor."

Everyone gasped. They were confused by the whole ordeal. Austin shook his head in denial there was no way Zach would hurt them like that. Kari kept shaking her head, she couldn't believe Zach would hurt them like this. Kari's eyes wandered towards Nikki. She frowned when she realized she was the only one that didn't seem surprised.

"Zach this isn't funny." Ethan said.

"I'm not joking Ethan, I'm sorry for everything." Zach said.

He snapped his fingers and a wave of electricity slammed into the rangers throwing them backwards and knocking all of them unconcious.

* * *

 **More surprises and twists to come.**


	35. What Happened That Night? (Part 2)

**Zach/Zeus/White- The Leader**

 **Aiden/Ares/Red- The Brawn**

 **Anna/Hera/Orange- The Former First Lady**

 **Wia/Artemis/Cyan-The Brawler**

 **Nikki/Aphrodite/Pink-The Distraction**

 **Victor/Hephaestus/Brown- The Grease Monkey**

 **Sasha/Athena/Silver- The Brains**

 **Ethan/Poseidon/Blue-The Realist**

 **Nina/Hestia/Crimson- The Peaceful**

 **Kari/Demeter/Green- The Wallflower**

 **Austin/Apollo/Yellow- The Musician**

 **Dion/Dionysus/Purple- The Party Boy**

 **Paul/Hermes/Gold- The Jokester**

* * *

Kari's head throbbed. She slowly opened her eyes and was gulped when she saw that she was surrounded by a cage of electricity. She looked around and saw that they all were. She looked up and saw Zach watching them.

"Zach why are you doing this to us? I thought we were friends?" Kari asked.

Zach frowned. "We are friends Kari, don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Pretty ironic, since you're the one who hurt us." A voice said.

They turned to see Nikki glaring at Zach. "I hope you choke on your own vomit." She said.

Kari frowned. "Hypocrite."

Nikki frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that you weren't at all surprised by Zach's revelation." Kari said.

"You don't know shit Kari." Nikki snapped.

"Oh please enlighten me then." Kari said.

Nikki frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

Zach shook his head. "Kari don't be mad at Nikki, she hasn't done anything wrong."

Nikki frowned. "Don't defend me Zachary. You don't get the right to act like you care about me."

"I do." He said.

"The only thing you love is being loved by other people. You loved it when I and Anna fell down on our knees before you, you're like a vampire trying to soak up all the attention in hopes that it will make up for his daddy issues." Nikki snapped.

Zach frowned. "Shut up."

"Admit Zach. You don't love anyone but your dad, who you have an unusual obsession with, he left you, get over it already!" Nikki yelled.

"RIght, and I suppose you got over your dad just fine? Maybe I use people for attention, but you hurt people for fun Nikki." Zach said.

"You're right. I am an awful person, but I'm trying to be better. I'm trying to do right by this team, unlike you I don't jump whenever I get the better offer." Nikki said.

Zach snarled. "You're just mad that I'd choose Anna over you."

"Sweetie, I don't think you realize you're second place. I've moved on, Anna's moved on, we're happier without you. You're second place place to Ethan, when it comes to leading Sasha can do your job ten times better, Willa handles the tough fighting, hell you weren't even Gaia's first pick." Nikki snarled.

Kari frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nikki turned to Kari and sighed. "Gaia chose me. She wanted me to be the traitor, with my ability to control people she thought I would be a great addition. I won't lie I considered it. You guys hated me, everyone saw the sextape, my mother could barely look at me, and the world doesn't seem worth saving. So I thought why not watch it burn."

"Then what happened?" Kari asked.

Nikki sighed. "You happened Kari. You, Ethan, Dion, Sasha, you all saw a new light in me. Even when I was damaged you brought me up. I couldn't even think about betraying you guys. Unfortunately at the time I was screwing Zach still, I let it slip to him that Gaia approached me and I described her plans to him. I guess he loved it so much he had to jump on board. That's why I wasn't surprised, because that night I saw Zach want something more than me, Anna, or even his daddy's love. He wanted the whole world to love him. He wanted to be a king. I was in denial about it, because I was still in love with him. Honestly even now, I don't know how I feel. But I sure as hell am not going to join Zach and Gaia in this fucked up New World Order." She said.

Kari gulped. That was a lot to take in. Zach looked up at Nikki.

"I chose you last night Nikki. I want you to know that. I didn't go to Anna, or some cheerleader, or Austin, I chose you Nikki. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I love you." Zach said.

"You lying bastard." Austin snarled.

Zach turned to see Austin waking up. He gulped.

Austin looked hurt. "So the crap about me being special was just to get closer to me right? You had no feelings for me? The sex meant nothing to you?"

Nikki and Kari gasped. "Hold up you two had sex?" Kari said in shock.

Out of all the pairings her team had, this one surprised her the most.

"Hope you didn't catch anything Austin. Although I am curious who was the top and who was the bottom?" Nikki frowned.

Zach blushed. "This is not the time to talk about this!"

"I hope you die." Austin said.

"Get in line." Nikki snarled.

"Are you sure you could kill him after last night?" Dion frowned.

Nikki turned to see Dion waking up.

"I went by your house last night to check up on you, when suprise suprise, I find you naked while under Zach." Dion said hurt.

Nikki frowned. "Dion let me explain."

Dion shook his head. "There's nothing I can do to make you love me more than him, is there?"

"Dion please let me explain." She said.

Just as she said that a loud knock on the door was heard. Everyone turned towards the door.

"Who's that?" Ethan asked.

Zach sighed. "Kronos is here."

He walked over to open the door and let the figure in. Everyone gasped when they saw who entered.

"Dad." Ethan said in a small voice.

Kari guloped. Seeing him in person made her even more certain that it was him. That was the man that raped her. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Why hello there Kari, it's been so long since I've seen you." He said.

Kari felt her heart speed up and she screamed in fear. Suddenly she felt like a little girl again. She felt trapped.

"Don't go anywhere near her." Ethan snarls.

"Now, now Ethan, that's no way to talk to your father." He said.

Ethan wanted to lunge but the electricity separated them.

"Why are you here?" Aiden asked.

"Why, Ares, just like you children I have the spirit of a god living inside of me. Correction a Titan. Call me Kronos." He said.

"What do you want from us? You already have our powers." Austin said.

"But you see Olympians I want something else. Your souls. In your past life you guys tore me to pieces and threw me to the depths of hell. I think it's time you guys got your punishment."

"So this is why you betrayed us Zach? To finally get daddy's love?" Nikki snarled.

Zach shook his head. "Him and Gaia have some great plans for the world, if only you guys would see."

"Zach our father is abusive and a child molester." Ethan said.

Zach frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He would beat me senseless, then rape me, he did this since I was eight. He kidnapped Kari when she a child and raped her too. And to top all of that off he verbally and physically destroyed my mother, until she was a shell of a woman and killed herself. The dad you've always craved is actually a monster. You were lucky not to have him in your life." Ethan said.

Zach shook his head. "You're lying."

"Yes he is Zach, he's lying to you, he's trying to tear this family apart. I'm sorry Zachary I should have never left you." His father smiled.

"Zach, you're my brother, I know it hurts. I know you've felt alone you're entire life, but that man and Gaia won't make that feeling go away." He said.

Zach shook his head. "Shut up."

He screamed in frustration and the electrical shields began to flicker. The rangers saw this as their time to escape and quickly lept out of their cages. Zach and Kronos gasped as the rangers got in a fighting stance.

"Really rangers how are you going to take us on, with no powers?" Kronos smirked.

"I'll kick your ass the old fashion way." Aiden snarled.

He charged, hower when Kronos held up his hand Aiden stopped moving. The other rangers gasped in shock.

"You have your gifts, I have mine. I can manipulate time." He said.

Austin growled. He had an idea, but he had to make sure he could sneak off undetected. He quietly crept backwards and made his way to the closet. He opened the door and grabbed his father's gun.

"Don't move." A voice said.

Austin gulped.

"You thought I wouldn't notice you sneaking away Austin?" Zach asked.

"I was hoping you did." Austin snarled.

He spun around quickly and smashed the gun on top of Zach's forehead. The boy screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. Austin took this as his chance to run, and made his way back to the others.

However he was surprised when he saw Kronos wasn't there.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Austin asked.

"He just said it was pointless to fight us right now, and said Zeus could handle it." Nikki frowned.

"And I will handle it." Zach said as he walked into the room.

Sparks of lightning flew off him and bounced off the walls.

"Jesus, I thought I knocked him out." Austin said.

He pulled out the gun and aimed it at Zach. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Austin what the fuck are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"He betrayed us, he deserves to die." Austin said.

Nikki stepped in front of him. "Don't do this. I know you're heart broken, but don't let him turn you into a killer."

Austin growled. "Move out the way Nikki."

He turned the safety off and aimed the gun at Zach. He saw red. His body was moving faster than his mind could comprehend.

"I'm going to keep us all safe." He said.

Ethan was conflicted. Although Zach betrayed him, he was still his brother. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved him no matter what. Maybe they could save him, convince him to leave Gaia and Kronos.

"Austin put the gun down, I don't want to electrocute you." Zach threatened.

"No matter threats Zach. I'm done with them. I'm done with you." Austin said.

He fired the gun, however everyone's heart sank at what happened next. It happened so fast the rangers couldn't process it properly. Ethan jumped in front of the bullet.

Ethan screamed in pain when the bullet hit him in the stomach. The blond boy fell to the ground. He expected to feel pain, but instead he felt...cold. He felt numb.

Zach, Kari, and Nikki ran over to him.

Kari sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Ethan. "No, no, no, Ethan please stay with me." Kari said.

Ethan shook his head. "I love you Kari."

Nikki and Zach were frozen. They didn't know what to say, or how to act.

Nikki turned to Zach. "It should have hit you."

"I know." Zach sighed.

"Ethan." Kari screamed as she shook the boy.

Ethan looked up at her and smiled. "I love you, Greenie."

And with that his eyes closed.


	36. Authour's Note

**I'm really sad to post this message. Greek Heroes has been amazing part of my life and one of my favorite stories, however my interests are starting to fall out of the Power Rangers fandom and I want to explore other outlets. For years I wanted to write my own novels and I never could do to my own personal life or my need to finish these stories first. I've also haven't had a lot of time to write. I'm extremely sorry to say that this story will be discontinued.**

 **I'm sorry to everyone who submitted a character or who reads the story but I just find myself unhappy to write this anymore. I've had at least ten drafts for the next chapter and each one I'm not happy with. Writing this story now feels like a task and I'm afraid it's showing in my drafts. I'm truly sorry, however this is what I feel is best for me. I will still be continuing my other PR story Defenders, because it's almost over and I still love it very much. The next chapter is a what would have happened to characters throughout this story, season two, and what happens to them after. I'm truly sorry.**


	37. Epilogue

**The Rest of The Night: Gaia shows up and dissatisfied with Zach's works, shots him in the chest. She then tells the others that if she joins them she'll resurrect Ethan if they join her. Victor, Kari, Aiden, and Dion end up joining her side. Nina tries to kill Gaia however she kills the girl, Horatio shows up and is surprised to see Kari over Nina's dead body. He assumes that Kari killed her and tells Vesper. The person Nikki was texting was Ethan who had to leave town due to the fact that the police thought he shot Zach.**

 **The Power Situation: The mysterious figure who stole their powers would have been revealed to be a resurrected Desmond. The rangers defeat him and eventually gain their powers back.**

 **The War With The Titans: Gaia would resurrect an army of Titans to take over the world. The rangers would fight their best to destroy her. In the war Aiden, Kari, Dion, and Victor join Gaia's side. After being swayed by Ethan to join the rangers again Kari realizes only she can stop Gaia. Using her powers, she rips a hole in the earth and with the help of Vesper pushes them to Tartarus. However, this kind of force puts to much of strain on Kari and she transforms into her true godly form. However, her mortal form disintegrated and Demeter rose from her ashes. She explains to the rangers that the cycle of rebirth will continue, and that Demeter will find a new host, however Kari will be dead and due to the nature of her death can't be resurrected.**

 **Anna: Anna would have been released and would go to several therapy sessions and rehab centers to help with her addiction. When the rangers got their powers back she helped the others fight to stop Gaia. The rangers would eventually win the fight and be able to retire and have happy careers. Anna mourns the lost of Zach the most. Although she realizes he had his flaws she will never forget him and will always see him as her first love. She goes off to Yale and maintains a long-distance relationship with Paul, until he passes away. Anna decides to go off and travel the world to take her mind of Paul. She meets a charming European man named, Grant, whom she marries and has a twins with, a boy named Paul and a girl named Nina. Paul seems to have inherited his mother's gift of telepathy however Nina for the most part is normal.**

 **Aiden- Aiden will join Gaia's side along with Kari, Dion, and Victor briefly. Aiden joined because he learned of Gaia's plans for the world and thought that maybe she could truly make it better. Aiden realized in the end that she would commit mass genocide and help the rangers kill her. Aiden graduated high school and went to a good college on a football scholarship. Aiden eventually settled down and married a mortal woman named Eve. They have one daughter named, Marina, and are a baby on the way.**

 **Willa: After everyone filled her in on what happened Willa revealed a secret she had been keeping…she was pregnant, and Ethan was the father. When Ethan came back, he was shocked by the news and was devastated to learn Willa decided to give the baby up for adoption. The baby was a boy named Jamal, and lives with a sweet family in Maine. Ethan and Willa maintained contact over the years and eventually rekindled their spark. In her sophomore year of college Willa learned she was pregnant again. Willa eventually gave birth to a son named Dallas. Willa is now a Defense Attorney**

 **Nikki: Nikki became one of the leaders after Zach's death and was considered a great hero. Along the way Nikki and Austin started to form a bond. They bonded over Zach's betrayal and they were able to keep each other in check and own their bullshit. At the end of the war Austin kissed Nikki, making her realize that she loved him. Nikki went to a good college, and joined a sorority. Her and Austin maintained a happy relationship and she is currently pregnant with their first child, a girl, that she plans to name Kari. Nikki profited from Austin's career and is on a reality show called : Popstar Wives.**

 **Victor- Victor felt neglected on the team and was hurt that Sasha kept her crush on Victor a secret. He eventually decided to join Gaia because she was a great mother figure to him and made him feel appreciated. However when he saw how Gaia planned to kill his friends he betrayed her with the others and helped fight in the war. What happened to Victor is currently unknown (but my Defenders fans will find out soon).**

 **Sasha- Sasha confronted her mother and after she was rescued by her friends decided to cut ties. She learned from her father that she was adopted and that her adoptive mother will spend the rest of her life in jail. After a series of investigating Sasha would learn that she is Horatio's younger sister. Their parents died in a car crash however they survived but were sent to different homes. After a near death experience Vesper realizes he can't live without Sasha and the two start dating. When he graduates they eventually break up, however date again after college. Sasha recently gave birth to a boy named Asha Joseph (AJ for short). She is currently a police officer.**

 **Ethan- Ethan is hurt over the loss of Kari and struggles for years. He resorts to drugs and alcohol to cope however Willa and Nikki help him out of his slump and deal with his grief. Ethan didn't go to college and ended getting a job as a repair man. In his free time he would write stories about teenage heroes saving the world. Willa eventually read one of these stories and encouraged him to publish them. Ethan is now a famous writer known for horror and sci-fi.**

 **Austin- Austin became an international popstar and is said to be starring in a new superhero blockbuster. Austin is very happy with his wife and daughter.**

 **Dion- Dion went to college for business and eventually started his own party planning company. He regrets joining Gaia's army and constantly apologizes to his friends for it. Dion eventually met a nice woman named Tasha whom he had a daughter named Riley with.**

 **Vesper- Vesper learned to how control his curse and started to date Sasha. He is now therapist and tries to help teens who are depressed. On the down low Vesper still investigates the supernatural and eagerly tries to catch monsters and relive his glory days.**

 **Paul- Paul revealed to Anna that he has a bad heart condition. For years he struggled with this however, he died happily with Anna and the other rangers by his side.**

 **Horatio- Horatio was crushed when Nina died. Horatio went to college, and got a degree and is now a history teacher. Like Vesper he uses his power coin to fight vigilante crime. However, he is much more active than Vesper. He is currently single and can't seem to move on from Nina.**

 **Chiron- Chiron settled down once the world was saved and found his centaur brethren and decided to enjoy a peaceful life on the range. He is considered a grandpa to the rangers' kids and loves them all dearly.**

 **Well I guess this is it, this has been quite the journey. Our rangers are happy….for the most part. And I will be doing a oneshot (maybe a two shot) of the kids of the Greek characters as well as the Defenders.**


End file.
